PaparazXi
by ohsnapitzmay
Summary: [Chap 8 & 9 Up!] Xi Luhan. Dia adalah salah satu paparazzi andalan yang kreative dan disukai satu angkatan perusahaan TV Swasta di Seoul. Oh Sehun. Seorang artis dunia yang selalu membuat kontroversi dengan tingkah lucu yang beranjak menjadi brutal. "dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena para paparazzi menjadikanmu sebagai sumber, kau semakin terkenal." Remake FF. Hunhan. Kailu.
1. Chapter 1

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©ohsnapitzmay**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

 **Synopsis PaparazXi**

 _Xi Luhan. Panggilan akrab pria cantik yang berprofersi sebagai paparazzi korea yang penuh dengan dunia kebebasan dan scandal. Dia adalah salah satu paparazzi andalan yang kreative dan sangat di sukai teman-teman di satu angkatan perusahaan TV Swasta di Seoul. Namun kehidupan nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan kebanggaan karirnya, menjadi pria yg masih berkuliah dan mempunyai banyak mimpi serta cinta, cinta yang membuatnya enggan untuk kembali berurusan dengan kata 'cinta' dalam hidupnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berjumpa dengan Sehun. seorang artis dunia yang selalu membuat kontroversi dengan tingkah lucu yang beranjak menjadi brutal, sampai akhirnya karena 'sesuatu' Luhan terjebak didalam hidup Sehun untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat perasaannya kembali lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya, Luhan akhirnya tidak bisa berkutik untuk pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sehun dan memberikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa lelaki tampan itu kembalikan kembali, dan cinta itu hadir didalam hidup Luhan, namun pemikiran Luhan pada sosok Justin membuat pria cantik itu harus bertentangan dan membenci pada 'cinta' lebih daripada sebelumnya, Sehun mengetahui bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir dan dia merasakannya, dia membutuhkan Luhan, dan dia menginginkan pria itu menjadi miliknya walaupun tipis kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan pria itu. Luhan mengelak dengan semua perasaan dan ucapan yang dia lontarkan pada Sehun, namun bahasa tubuh pria cantik itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terlontarkan...seakan pria itu berfikiran sama dengan apa yang Sehun inginkan._

 _Xi Luhan. Pria yang kuat, penuh percaya diri, ambisius dan keras kepala namun cantik dan penuh kasih sayang. Oh Sehun. Lelaki never mind, pembuat ulah, keras kepala, dan dingin namun penuh keromantisan dan sangat memikat._

 _Akankah cinta mereka berujung pada kebahagiaan? Atau mereka tetap keras kepala pada cinta mereka berdua? Atau bahkan Luhan tidak memberikan apa yang Sehun butuhkan dan dirinya inginkan?_

* * *

" _this is paparazXI…yeahh right, XI!" – Febrya Kartika_

 _._

 _._

"Ya kita kembali kestudio!"

Akhirnya hari yang melelahkan kini usai, pria cantik itu mengelap keringat yang terus saja mengucur dari keningnya, dengan sebuah sapuan tissue kini dia bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Xi Lu! Apa kau ada acara nanti malam?" sebuah suara lelaki yang sangat familiar ditelinganya kini ia dengar. Pria cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah mengamatinya dengan tatapan menunggu jawaban yang akan segera terlontar dari bibir pria yang tengah berada didepannya itu.

"Umm sorry Kai." Ucap pria cantik itu dengan menunjukkan bahwa dia memang membutuhkan istirahat yang lama saat ini, "Aku sangat lelah, mungkin lain kali…" serunya dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman tulus namun tipis.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan pasti dan tersenyum kearah pria cantik itu, "Tak apa, masih ada lain kali." Serunya.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum lantas meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih mematung memandangi kepergian pria didepannya.

XI LUHAN. Sebutan yang sangat familiar disebuah stasiun televise swasta di kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap dunia malam ataupun dunia yang penuh dengan kebebasan. Xi Luhan namun lebih sering disingkat sebagai Xi Lu, Nama marga di awal kata dan 'Lu' sebagai nama kecilnya. Pria yang sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun itu kini berprofersi sebagai paparazzi kelas dunia yang sering meliput berita tentang artis dunia ataupun yang lainnya. Dia juga berkuliah disalah satu universitas yang terkenal di daratan tanah Korea Selatan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih special bagi Luhan selain berada diluar rumahnya, karena dengan melihat keadaan Ayahnya yang kian hari kian saja membuatnya gila itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan untuknya.

Pria cantik itu menghela nafasnya panjang saat mobilnya, mobil yang ia beli atas usahanya sendiri selama ini kini berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran rumah didaratan kota Seoul itu. Dengan langkah yang gusar pria itu memasuki rumah yang terasa bagaikan neraka jahanam didalam dirinya, pria itu membuka pintu rumah itu dengan bantingan keras yang ia lakukan—demi apapun juga ia tidak sudi lagi untuk tetap tinggal didalam rumah yang sangat dia benci itu, namun semua kenangannya bersama dengan Ibunya dan kenangan-kenangan manis nya yang seakan tidak mengijinkannya untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

" _bitch!_ Belikan makanan atau setidaknya minuman untukku! Kau jalang yang sangat tidak tau balas budi!" benar, mungkin Ibunya lebih baik mati saja daripada melihat tingkah suaminya yang sangat gila itu. Dan tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri bahwa dia juga lebih baik mati menyusul Ibunya atau pergi dari rumah itu selamanya.

"Kau punya kaki, dan kau bisa berjalan! Kau punya mata, gunakan mata itu untuk beraktivitas yang kau butuhkan jangan hanya menatap pelacur jalanan yang sangat hina itu, dan kau juga punya mulut, gunakan mulutmu itu untuk bertanya apa yang kau butuhkan! Jerk!" Luhan tidak memperdulikan lagi semua tuduhan dan juga kalimat makian yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki yang faktanya adalah Ayahnya sendiri namun dia sama sekali tidak sudi untuk mengakuinya—sama sekali tidak.

Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah itu karena seharian telah bekerja dengan sangat giat demi untuk karir yang kini ia genggam dan juga tanggung jawab yang dia terima itu. Edaran matanya menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya dan terpejam untuk sejenak, merasakan kenangan indah yang sulit untuk dia lupakan didalam rumah terkutuk ini dan beberapa diantaranya kenangan indah _dirinya._ Brengsek! Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya dan langsung melepas jeket yang ia kenakan dan melangkah menuju kearah kamar mandinya, dia tidak sudi memikirkan lelaki itu lagi dalam ingatannya namun mengapa sosok itu sangat sulit untuk Luhan hilangkan dalam ingatannya.

Luhan menatap dirinya didepan cermin besar didalam kamar mandinya dan menghela nafas panjangnya—menggeleng saat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang teramat menyakitkan untuknya, sudah cukup untuk menyakiti hatinya dan mengapa kenangan yang pahit sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan dan dilupakan bahkan taun pun tidak bisa membantu.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan menatap kearah jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat ramai pada saat malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi kini jam dipergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul _09.55_ pm dan sebentar lagi semuanya akan terasa seperti saat sore hari karena masyarakat kota Seoul banyak yang suka berkeliaran dimalam hari hanya untuk mengunjungi pusat club malam atau semacamnya bahkan untuk menemukan para gadis sewaan yang mereka inginkan untuk satu malam ini.

Pria cantik itu memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah restaurant yang buka 24 jam non stop itu, memakan makanan yang tidak mengandung banyak lemak dan sedikit bervitamin mungkin akan membuatnya bisa kembali beraktivitas dengan semangat besok karena jadwalnya sungguh padat selain juga jadwalnya diuniversitas.

Dua puluh menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa pria itu rasa, udara dingin menyelimuti pria itu namun dengan seteguk coffe yang ia pesan untuk membuat matanya tetap terjaga membuatnya sedikit menghangat saat air itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

 _Ddrrtt…drrrttt…_

Ponsel pria itu bergetar dan menampilkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bahkan dalam tiga tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk bekerja demi membayar kuliah pria itu sendiri, _Kim Jongin, atau biasa disebut Kai—_ lelaki yang juga mempunyai paras menggoda itu adalah sahabat lama yang selalu ada untuk Luhan dan dia juga rekan Luhan yang selalu menemani saat pria cantik itu tengah bertugas, dan Kai sebagai Cameramen sedangkan Luhan sebagai Reporter.

"Ya Kai?" Pria itu menempelkan benda pipih yang digunakannya sebagai media komunikasi itu disekitar telinganya.

" _Besok kita akan meliput bencana di sekitar Ulsan—kau ingat? Banjir bandang itu?"_ Pria cantik itu berfikir dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan dari Kai.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Memangnya besok jam berapa? Aku ada kuliah—besok." Luhan mendengar Kai menghela nafasnya.

" _Produser meminta kita untuk meliput besok jam tujuh…"_ coffe yang tengah Luhan teguk itu seketika membuatnya tersedak dan langsung mengambil tissue yang berada didalam tasnya dan juga menaruh gelas berisikan coffe sialan yang membuatnya tersedak itu diatas mejanya.

" _What the hell!"_ sergah Luhan langsung dengan spontanitasnya, pria itu mendengar bahwa Kai bergerutu tidak jelas disebrang sana, "Aku ada kuliah jam Sembilan Kai!" serunya dengan sedikit lantang, pria itu memasukkan tissue nya kembali kedalam tas dan beranjak untuk menuju kearah mobilnya, jika ia tidak segera pulang sekarang maka ia tidak akan mendapat waktu untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun dia setidaknya memang enggan untuk berada didalam rumah terkutuk itu kembali namun apa daya—pria itu tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan yang bisa ia pilih sekarang.

" _Ya aku tau tapi—"_

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Kai mengangguk setuju disana lalu pria itu menghela nafasnya dan menaruh tasnya itu kedalam mobil dan dirinya bersender didaun pintu mobilnya sebelum memasuki mobil itu.

" _Right! Kau tepat cantik, dan jangan lupa besok jam 7 kau sudah harus berada disini."_ Luhan mengangguk, " _Jangan membuatku menunggu ataupun membuat produser kesal karena aku tidak akan—"_ pandangan lensa mata Luhan menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar didalam pandangan matanya, telinganya tidak bisa merespon apapun yang Kai tengah katakan sekarang, " _Xi Lu! Kau masih mendengarku atau—"_

"Ya Kai, aku ada tugas sekarang!" seru Luhan berbisik saat mengatakannya.

" _Tugas apa?"_

"Aku menemukan berita bagus untuk besok pagi." Ujar Luhan dengan senangnya, tergambar dengan jelas dikedua sudut bibirnya bahwa kini ia tengah tersenyum sekarang.

" _Oke, kau harus mengirimkan data berita itu padaku, aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahan apapun lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu."_ Ya, Luhan pernah membuat Kai sangat kesal padanya karena pria cantik itu mendapatkan berita yang memang bagus namun pria itu sendiri yang menuliskan beritanya dengan bahasa yang terlalu membuat para pembaca bisa langsung naik darah karena terjadi beberapa penekanan disetiap kata yang tertulis diadalam berita itu, dan sempat mendapat sebuah tuduhan mencemarkan nama baik sehingga produser sangat marah pada Luhan dan hendak memecatnya namun Kai menolong pria cantik itu dengan mencoba membuat produser bahwa kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Ya, aku menyayangimu." Luhan menutup telfonnya dan menekan icon camera yang ada didalam ponselnya itu. "Kita lihat saja…" gumam Luhan.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Pagi yang sangat mencerahkan dan malam yang sangat melelahkan bagi seseorang yang kini masih menutup matanya, meskipun pada kenyataannya bahwa dia telah bangun namun tubuhnya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi untuk kembali tertidur.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbanting membuatnya membuka mata, dengan langkah yang kesal dan tidak berirama seorang lelaki memasuki kamar itu dan berdiri disamping ranjang besar nan megah itu. " _Get up! Jerk!"_ dengan malas dia langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk diatas kasurnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Lelaki itu melemparkan sebuah majalah yang menampangkan fotonya dengan sangat jelas dicover majalah tersebut, matanya langsung menangkap _headline_ yang terbaca dengan jelas diatas kertas sialan itu. _Oh Sehun at The Niclub with his 'new' boy._ Mata lelaki tampan itu langsung menatap kearah lelaki yang kini tengah menaikkan kedua alisnya meminta kepastian.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak nya, Oh. Ini sudah menjadi trending pada satu jam terakhir ini, dan kau tidak bisa mengelaknya bahwa bukti-bukti video dan foto ini sangat nyata dan aku pikir—"

" _Shut up your fucking mouth!_ " bentak Sehun—Oh Sehun, lelaki yang memjadi superstar 7 tahun lalu itu, kini karirnya benar-benar akan meredup mengingat bahwa lelaki itu selalu saja menciptakan sebuah kontroversi dan membuat masalah-masalah baru didalam hidupnya. "Berita mana yang mengunggah ini? TMZ?!" Tanya Sehun.

Lelaki itu, Choi Siwon—manager Sehun menatap kesal pada lelaki itu, sudah sangat berani dan tidak tau sopan santun memang namun setidaknya Siwon memang masih menyayangi Sehun seperti saat mereka baru bertemu hanya saja lelaki itu sedikit kecewa mengingat bahwa Sehun nya yang dulu kini telah beribah sepanjang tahun bahkan setiap detiknya, dan semua itu karena pergaulan dengan teman yang selama ini salah Sehun pilih serta ketertekanan jiwa lelaki itu karena selalu diBully oleh haters nya namun setidaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya—memperdulikan kata-kata terkutuk dari hatersnya, dan kesabaran yang selalu dia genggam itu kini seakan memudar namun tentu saja Sehun masih sangat beruntung penggemarnya masih menyayanginya dan juga Ibunya— yang selalu bisa menghibur Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menyadari siapa dirinya dahulu.

"Ani. _its StarLight!_ " seru Siwon menandai nama label berita internasional itu, Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis mendengar nama label itu, lelaki itu tidak menatap kearah Siwon.

"Apa perempuan yang bernama _Yoora_ yang menjadi host di acara berita itu?" Bukan, Siwon menggeleng. Lelaki itu mendapatkan berita itu pagi ini dan menyelidiki siapa yang menyebarkannya dan lelaki itu menemukannya.

"Kai! Kim Kai." Ujar Siwon membenarkan, Sehun langsung menyilakan selimut yang membungkus tubuh nya yang hanya berbalut boxernya dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang masih menatap kesal padanya. " _Hey Dude_! Kau ada showcase hari ini di Beijing!" Siwon berteriak dari luar dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris apapun yang lelaki itu katakan.

Lelaki itu berdiam menekan kedua tangan menyangga tubuhnya disekitar wastafel yang berada tepat dibawah sebuah kaca yang besar, Sehun menatap dirinya yang kini sudah sangat berubah. Lelaki itu kini harus kembali menerima bully-an dari hatersnya setelah berita ini, dan sialnya adalah karena The Niclub adalah sebuah Club malam di Seoul yang sangat terkenal dengan wanita atau lelaki manis jalang dan pesanan kamarnya, dan memang Sehun memesan kamar serta memesan satu pria manis dari sekian banyak disana, Sehun memang tidak perduli dengan siapa ia tidur. Ia hanya mengikuti kata otak sial nya dan melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan Sehun sudah meminta pihak mereka untuk merahasiakan kedatangan lelaki itu dengan membayar lebih namun Sehun sejujurnya belum sempat menyentuh pria manis yang ia minta hanya menciumnya saja karena pria itu menangis dan itu membuat mood Sehun beranjak lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu menghantamkan tangannya dengan kesal kearah kaca dan membuatnya retak, uangnya terbuang dengan cara Cuma-Cuma dan tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan sekarang namanya semakin melejit menjadi lebih terkenal namun bukan karena karya-karyanya lagi tapi karena semua scandalnya kini bertambah lagi.

"Kai!" gumam Sehun menatap kearah dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca yang sudah retak itu, "Kita tunggu saja semua permainanmu…" lanjut Sehun lalu sekali lagi menghantamkan tangannya kearah kaca dan kini kaca itu sudah pecah dan terlepas dari tempatnya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"kau tau Semua ini demi tugas ini dan jangan membuatku jengkel atau aku akan menghajarmu Kai!" lelaki itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir merah merona milik Luhan, lelaki itu menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya namun sekali lagi ia gagal.

"Berhenti mengoceh terus Xi Lu, atau kita tidak akan segera pulang!" Luhan menggerutu dengan bibir yang sudah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kutukan untuk Kai atau untuk produsernya karena memberikan mobil rongsokan untuk bertugas, dan kini mereka berdua tengah mengalami kesialan karena mobil itu mogok ditengah jalan kembali. "Cepat Rusa, aku tidak merasakan mobil ini bergerak!" teriak Kai dari arah kemudi, Luhan berdiri tegap dan menghampiri Kai. "Wae?"

" _Fuck! Get Out!_ " teriak Luhan tepat didepan wajah lelaki itu, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, badanku kecil Kai, kau yang seharusnya mendorong mobil sialan ini dan segera pulang. Kau tidak merasakan bahwa aku sudah benar-benar lelah—" lanjut Luhan dengan merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih menyedihakan, Kai menghela nafasnya lalu membuka daun pintu mobil itu dan berjalan menuju kearah belakang mobil dan mendorongnya sedangkan kini Luhan yang berada dijok kemudi.

"Ya! nyalakan mobilnya!" teriak Kai yang kini menjadi kesal karena Luhan mulai membalaskan dendamnya karena ulah Kai yang tidak mau mengalah padahal dia faktanya itu seorang lelaki. Luhan menyalakan mobilnya dan giginya terlihat saat sebuah senyuman mengembang dikedua sudutnya, Kai melotot memandang mobil yang sudah melaju didepannya itu, "XI LUHAN! AWAS KAU! YA! HEY BERHENTI BODOH!" teriak Kai dengan kesal saat mobil itu sudah kembali seperti semula namun dengan segera Luhan menancapkan gas dan meninggalkan Kai.

Lelaki itu terdiam dan melipat kedua tangannya disekitar dada bidangnya dan menatap mobil yang kini mulai mundur.

"Kai!" seketika mereka berdua menghentikan tawa mereka saat ternyata produser mereka memanggil nama Kai. Lelaki itu melepaskan rangkulannya dibahu Luhan dan berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki paruh baya itu, menatapnya dengan penuh Tanya. "Ikuti aku!" serunya, lelaki itu menatap kearah Luhan yang memberikan tatapan _I don't know._

Luhan melihat punggung Kai yang semakin tidak terlihat, pria cantik itu menjadi sangat cemas dan sangat bingung sekarang. Tidak mungkin produsernya akan memanggil salah satu diantara mereka dengan raut wajah yang sangat dingin sedingin tadi jika tidak ada masalah yang sangat serius, beberapa detik berikutnya Luhan melihat bahwa produsernya itu keluar namun tanpa Kai dibelakangnya, _what's going on?_

Pria cantik itu melangkah mendekat kearah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung ataupun rapat, sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau menguping masalah ini namun karena ia terlalu khawatir pada Kai dia mengambil langkah ini.

"Kau lebih brengsek dariku!" teriak Kai dari dalam ruangan itu. suara itu langsung membuat Luhan berfikir memang keadaannya tidak sedang stabil.

"Oh—Ya?"

"Ya, dan kau seharusnya malu karena berita-beritamu! Kau pecundang yang mendapatkan keberuntungan ditemukan oleh manager sebesar Siwon! Namun sialnya bagi Siwon menemukanmu untuk dijadikannya artis!" gertak suara Kai, Luhan mengintip dari balik pintu kaca yang tidak cukup jelas dan menemukan bahwa tangan seseorang sudah mengepal dan dengan segera Luhan membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan reflek.

"Hey Oh!" gumam Luhan menatap kearah lelaki yang tengah memegang kerah kemeja yang Kai kenakan itu dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain sudah mengepal untuk menghantam wajah Kai jika saja Luhan tidak datang menggaggunya.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh Kai dan menatap kearah pria yang err—cantik? yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu.

"Ada apa ini? kau ada masalah dengannya Kai?" lelaki yang ditanyapun menggeleng dengan tatapan tidak tahunya sedangkan Sehun menatap jengah kearah mereka berdua.

"Ya, dia punya masalah denganku!" sergah Sehun menjawab.

"Masalah apa? Aku tidak tau, bahkan jika berurusan denganmu aku pun enggan untuk menerimanya!" balas Kai dari belakang Sehun.

" _Bullshit!_ " ujar Sehun.

" _Hey Shut Up your mouth !_ " teriak Luhan. Kini Luhan sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam ruangan itu bersama dengan Kai dan juga Sehun.

"Kenapa, memang benar begitu! Dia menyebarkan berita tentangku yang ia tulis dimajalah murahan itu dengan cover wajahku dan menampilkannya di televise!"

Luhan terkekeh dengan senyuman sinisnya menatap kearah Sehun, "Bukankah itu memang wajar karena kita memang adalah paparazzi. Seorang yang 'sangat' kau benci yang selalu memberikan berita-berita yang terhangat dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan memberikan info untuk para penggemarmu itu, dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena para paparazzi menjadikanmu sebagai sumber, kau semakin terkenal." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terlalu mencoba menyindir Sehun dan lelaki itupun merasakannya.

"Ohh Ya, aku hampir melupakan bahwa 'mereka' adalah orang yang sangat penting didalam hidupku dan memberikan para penggemarku informasi." Ujar Sehun membalas ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan, "tapi tidak jika hanya menyajikan informasi palsu demi uang dan mereka bilang aku yang menuai kontroversi!" lanjut Sehun dengan tenang namun penuh penekanan.

"palsu?" ulang Luhan, pria cantik itu mendekat kearah Sehun, sungguh pria itu tidak pernah takut pada siapapun apalagi pada Oh Sehun yang kini berada didepannya itu. "Kukira berita pagi ini tidak palsu! Kau keluar dengan seorang pria jalang dan mencoba mencumbunya namun dia menangis, dan apa yang kau lakukan didalam club terkutuk itu? bercinta atau—umm apalagi yang lebih pantas untuk disebut?" ujar Luhan. Skakmat. Sehun tidak bisa berbicara banyak lagi untuk mengelak. "Aku tau kau datang kesini karena mendengar berita tadi pagi yang pastinya akan membuat para penggemarmu itu beralih menjadi hatersmu dan aku yakin para orang tua dari penggemarmu tidak akan sudi anak mereka mengidolakan lelaki sepertimu." Ujar Luhan. Tangan Sehun sudah mengepal dan Kai mengetahui itu, Luhan pun mengerti dengan hanya memandang kearah raut wajah Sehun yang sangat merah menahan marahnya padanya kali ini.

"Oh sweetheart! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Xi Luhan! Tapi maaf aku bukan dari sekian mainan jalangmu." Ujar Luhan menyindir Sehun dan semakin membuat marah Sehun menjadi.

 _ohh ya? Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu diantaranya sebentar lagi—_ Sehun kini bergumam didalam hatinya. "Oh ya? Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan!" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Ataupun dari Xi Lu." Tanya Kai yang sedari tadi mengamati argument antara Sehun dan Luhan yang berada tepat didepan matanya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemui orang yang membuat berita itu," ujar Sehun tanpa memandang kearah Kai yang berada disebelah kanan pria yang mengaku bernama Xi Luhan itu, Sehun mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan pria cantik itu tidak termasuk kedalam kriteria Sehun, namun melepaskan pria cantik itu begitu saja setelah ulahnya yang sangat membuatnya kesal ini Sehun seharusnya berfikir kembali. "Tapi sepertinya aku salah orang…"

Luhan langsung bisa mencerna kalimat itu, pria cantik itu tersenyum sinis kearah Sehun, "Ya bukan Kai memang, tapi aku…aku yang menemukanmu tadi malam, jadi secara professional aku menyampaikan berita yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan sudah seharusnya kau juga professional dengan menerima beritamu yang baik atau yang buruk, bukan hanya protes dan protes!"

"Aku punya hak!" potong Sehun.

" _So? Me too…_ " jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya dengan kesal, "Oh oke, thanks." Sehun mengukirkan senyuman paksanya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia sudah gila!"

"Memang!" seru Luhan setuju dengan gagasan yang Kai berikan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Rusa!" ujar David mengingatkan, pria bermata rusa itu mengangguk.

"Always…tapi sayangnya dia sangat pengecut dan tidak punya nyali." Ujar Luhan berkomentar, pria itu menghempaskan bokongnya disofa merah yang berada disana, menyenderkan kepalanya disofa itu. "Dan aku tidak sudi berurusan dengannya kembali."

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Xi Luhan. Itulah nama yang Sehun cari disitus jejaring sosial Twitter maupun Google. Dengan mudah lelaki itu bisa mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya Xi Luhan yang berprofersi sebagai paparazzi majalah StarLight dan berita StarLive. Pria bermata rusa yang ternyata sudah berada disana semenjak tiga tahun lalu, beberapa masalah juga Sehun dapatkan seperti masalah yang hampir membuat Luhan dipecat karena tindakan bodohnya itu, beberapa detik Sehun berfikir bahwa mungkin menjadikan masalah ini sebagai masalah yang serius sebagai tudingan 'mencemarkan nama baik' atau tuduhan lainnya mungkin akan membuat karir Luhan segera meredup dan pria itu akan dipecat namun membaca tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa _Xi Luhan, pria yang memasuki universiast di Seoul dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri dan menghidupi dirinya serta Ayahnya dengan uang itu kini sudah semakin Berjaya karena orang-orang menyukai caranya menyampaikan berita ditelevisi_ dan itu membuat Sehun harus mengingat masa lalunya yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa dan sangat sulit untuk bersekolah karena keterbatasan biaya dan menjadikan Luhan sepertinya adalah sebuah ide yang sangat buruk, bagaimanapun lelaki tampan itu masih mempunyai rasa belas kasih didalam hatinya.

Sehun juga menemukan bahwa jika ia melakukan tuduhan seperti itu maka ia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa semua itu memang benar, lelaki itu akan lebih mendapatkan masalah lagi dan lagi, sudah cukup masalah-masalahnya yang terus saja berkembang ditahun-tahunnya belakangan ini. namun akhirnya lelaki itu menemukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

" _right sweetheart! You are my wild pretty-boy…and I love it!_ " Sehun bergumam didepan layar monitor laptop yang tengah ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi tentang siapa itu Xi Luhan dan bagaimana orangnya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Hai hai ! Aku cuma mau bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama Kak Febrya Kartika yang udah ngizinin aku untuk re-make cerita ini :*:* Oh iya, ini akun baru aku. Akun lama ku (shamphony) gak bisa dibuka:( Nanti aku bakal re-post UMD disini kok:*

Dan.. Semoga readers suka. Jangan lupa review nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

 _"Just Shut up or i'll Kiss you!"_

"Kau mau?" Luhan menggeleng saat sepasang matanya menangkap Kai tengah menyuguhkannya segelas coffe hangat untuk malam yang dingin ini. Sial bagi Luhan karena dia harus bekerja lembur dikarenakan ada masalah yang tengah melanda kota Seoul dan sangat rugi jika mereka tidak mendapatkan berita itu.

"Kau makan terus Kai? Kukira baru setengah jam yang lalu kau baru saja menghabiskan pizza mu…" Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan padanya, Pria bermata rusa itu menaikkan alisnya lalu menggeser duduknya saat Kai duduk disebelahnya, Padahal bangku ini terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua, "Dengar Kai! Aku tidak tau atau apa, tapi kurasa bokongmu membuatku tidak bisa duduk."

"Hanya sebentar." Ucap Kai meletakkan gelas coffe nya diatas meja didepan mereka berdua, "Kau tidur sekarang dan aku yang akan menyelesaikan tugas ini. Aku tau kau sangat bersemangat tapi kau juga perlu istirahat."

Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya. God, badannya sangat pegal dan dia rasa dia butuh ber—relax sejenak mungkin untuk mengembalikkan kondisi pria itu agar tetap sehat. Kai mengamati punggung indah sahabatnya itu sampai pria itu masuk kedalam mobil bertugas mereka dan menutup danun pintu itu. Lelaki tan itu tersenyum tipis untuk sejenak lalu kembali menatap kearah layar monitor laptop yang ada didepannya, Kai menghela nafasnya sebelum menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan menjatuhkan bokongnya dijok penumpang, membuat tubuhnya bisa senyaman mungkin untuk beristirahat atau dia benar-benar akan sakit besok. Pria cantik itu meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi berada dialam saku jaketnya, matanya tersentak saat dia mendapati banyak sekali pesan-pesan dan juga panggilan yang tidak terjawab dari nomor baru didalam list contact nya. Keningnya mengkerut saat nomor itu sekali lagi menghubunginya.

Dengan malas pria itu menekan tobol hijau yang berada diponselnya, "Hallo…"

" _Hi Sweetheart!"_ sweetheart? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sekali lagi, apakah suara lelaki yang ia dengar ini adalah suara _dia?_

"Siapa ini?" nada bicara pria rusa itu terkesan sangat jutek. Luhan sangat malas jika menanggapi orang-orang yang iseng dengan mengerjainya dan tidak pada inti pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tidak suka dengan caramu sepeti ini, jadi kumohon beri tau aku siapa kau dan apa maumu!" seru Luhan dengan ketusnya, Pria cantik itu bisa mendengar suara tawaan yang berasal dari orang itu, pria itu memutar matanya jengah dan menghempaskan punggungnya dijok.

" _Aku? Hmm bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"_ ujar suara itu dan sekali lagi perlu untuk ditegaskan bahwa Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan basa basi, _"Kau mungkin akan mengingatnya, aku adalah lelaki kemarin yang berbicara denganmu! Artis yang' tidak tahu diri' itu yang kau beritakan lewat majalah serta berita live mu!"_

Luhan langsung menegapkan badannya "Yak! Oh?!"

" _Ya, right baby…"_ ujar Sehun yang ternyata menelfonnya. Sehun tidak gaptek ataupun kekurangan cara untuk segera mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan, lelaki dengan dagu tegas itu hanya tinggal menyewa seseorang untuk dijadikan mata-mata lalu melaporkan hasil yang Sehun inginkan, lelaki itu langsung bisa menemukan dimana alamat rumah Luhan dan nomor telfon pria keras kepala itu, bukan soal suka atau tidaknya Sehun pada pria itu. Luhan adalah pria yang sama sekali tidak termasuk kedalam type nya, karena pria itu sedikit liar—brutal—keras kepala dan juga arrogant, namun Sehun juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Luhan sangat menggoda. Itu alasan Sehun tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa pria yang dengan 'tidak sopan' nya berkata langsung dengan kalimat makian didepannya. Karena biasanya para paparazzi sialan itu akan menyindir atau protes didalam berita mereka ataupun membuat berita yang sepele menjadi rumit dan sangat kontroversial untuk karirnya dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun membenci paparazzi.

"Katakan apa maumu Oh!" nada Luhan sangat terdengar tidak suka pada saat mengatakannya pada Sehun, Luhan bisa mendengar bahwa Sehun mendesis untuk meresponnya.

" _wow! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya? Kau seharusnya beruntung bisa langsung bertatap muka denganku kemarin, bahkan sekarang kau adalah 'satu-satunya paparazzi' yang ku telfon, bahkan penggemarku pun akan sangat senang jika aku perlakukan sepertimu!"_ Luhan tersenyum sinis, perlu lelaki itu garis bawahi bahwa Luhan bukanlah penggemar dari lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Sama sekali tidak menggemari lelaki itu.

"Perlu kau tau Mr. Oh!" Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak sama dengan para penggemarmu itu, bahkan aku enggan untuk menjadi salah satu diantara mereka." Ketus Luhan dengan sangat lancarnya saat mengatakan hal itu secara langsung ditelfonnya.

" _Ohh really sweetheart? Aku rasa suatu hari aku akan mendengar bahwa kau meneriaki namaku seperti para penggemarku itu…"_ Stop! Luhan sangat kesal sekarang.

Jika tujuan Sehun hanya akan protes mengenai berita itu maka ia pikir memang Sehun adalah artis yang paling idiot yang pernah ia temui. Pria cantik itu menemui banyak artis dunia lainnya yang lebih dulu terkenal daripada dirinya, _Mario Maurer, PSY, Super Junior, Justin Bieber, Jacki Chan_ atau yang lainnya namun mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti lelaki yang menurutnya labil ini.

"Ohh aku sangat bangga bisa melakukannya!" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengejeknya pria cantik itu tersenyum sinis untuk sesaat, "katakan saja apa maumu Oh! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting dengan lelaki sepertimu!"

" _Well…aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau lebih baik disini, bersamaku, menikmati kasur yang empuk ini daripada didalam mobil rongsokkan itu!"_ Luhan langsung mengedarkan matanya melihat kearah sekelilingnya, diatidak menjumpai sosok Sehun namun pria cantik itu tau bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. " _tapi kupikir kau cocok dengan mobil rongsokkan itu! baby…"_

"Shut Up! Fuck!" gertak Luhan spontanitas, "Aku bukan namja jalangmu Oh!" lanjut Luhan dengan nada kesalnya, harga dirinya seakan terlecehkan dengan ucapan lelaki albino brengsek yang satu ini, "Kalau kau hanya ingin membahas hal yang tidak penting denganku lebih baik jangan menghubungiku sekarang atau selamanya! aku sama sekali tidak menyuakinya Oh!"

" _Baik baik… aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih bekerja diperusahaan itu, karena bagaimana pun aku bisa saja melayangkan gugatan pencemaran nama baik ataupun hal yang lainnya…dan itu pasti akan berdampak lebih dari pada—"_

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kau melakukannya! Lagipula jika kau mengatakan 'pencemaran nama baik' didalam pengadilan, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa berita itu memang benar adanya, karena aku yang melihatnya secara langsung dan tidak ada unsur palsu dalam beritanya!" jelas Luhan dengan kesal, pria cantik itu ingin sekali mencekik lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

" _oh yaa? Bagaimana jika pihakku 'memanipulasi' nya? Kau tau seperti umm—"_

"Kau tidak akan bisa!" Sehun tertawa hambar diseberang sana.

" _Tidak bisa?"_ Tanya Sehun, _"Aku dalam waktu satu jam bisa langsung mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu itu , dalam satu malam aku sudah mengetahui semua identitas dan scandal juga masalah 'percintaan´ bodohmu pada masa lalu, jangan berbangga hati dulu karena aku bukan penggemar rahasiamu, tapi kupikir pria cantik sepertimu akan sangat rugi jika aku melepasnya begitu saja…"_

Brengsek! Luhan menggerutu didalam hatinya, pria bermata rusa itu menyadari sekarang bahwa Sehun adalah artis remaja terkaya sekarang dan sangat jelas lelaki itu langsung bisa saja mendapatkan apapun dengan uangnya itu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan ;tu!"

" _Ya aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau mau datang ke Restaurant France di kota Seoul besok malam!"_

"What the fuck!" seru Luhan spontanitas.

" _Jaga bicaramu rusa kecil…"_ ujar Sehun, Luhan menghela nafasnya sekarang. Keadaan seperti ini membuatnya frustasi, bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar melakukan manipulasi bodoh itu? Bagaimana jika produsernya akan segera memecatnya karena hal ini? Maka satu jawabannya, _Luhan dalam masalah,_ karena sumber uang nya adalah karena dia mendapatkan pekerjaan melelahkan ini dan jika Sehun melakukannya maka….

"Baik!" Luhan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa pria cantik itu menerima ajakan bodoh lelaki yang membahayakan kehidupannya itu, sepertinya lelaki albino itu akan merasa sangat puas jika dirinya sengsara dengan tidak bisa makan ataupun bersekolah lagi. "Jam berapa?"

" _Jam tujuh dan aku harap kau memoles sedikit wajahmu, karena akan sangat memalukan jika wajahmu masuk kedalam cover majalah atauberita keesokan harinya…"_ Luhan ingin sekali mencakar Sehun sekarang. Namun akhirnya pria cantik itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan menghela nafasnya.

"Oke…" jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum disana.

" _Oke… aku akan menagihnya besok, good night sweetheart!"_

Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya dan melemparkan ponselnya di jok kemudi, berharap bahwa kini dia tengah bermimpi dan ingin segera terbangun sekarang. Rasa kantuk dan lelahnya kini berubah menjadi rasa kesal yang sudah meluap. Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan tentang hal ini, sangat dan sangat berlebihan menurutnya, bayangkan saja—banyak paparazzi yang juga mengincarnya dan memberitakan nya dengan hal yang buruk dan itu adalah hal yang wajar karena memang tingkah lelaki bodoh _-yang sayangnya tampan-_ itu kini seperti itu.

Matanya tidak bisa terpejam dengan tenang dan terus memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar itu, bagaimana bisa pria cantik itu tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan kini masalah baru tengah menghadangnya. Sial, benar-benar sial untuknya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Xi Luhan! Kau kenapa tidak pernah pulang huh!" bentak lelaki yang kini berada disamping pria cantik yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menginjak rumah terkutuk itu lagi, mata pria cantik itu terputar dengan jengah memandang kearah lelaki yang sangat berpenampilan kurang layak itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu lupa bagaimana caranya mengenakkan pakaian yang pantas untuk dilihat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa gunanya aku pulang kerumah ini? jika aku bisa aku akan meninggalkan rumah terkutuk ini dari dulu!" sergah Luhan langsung. Ayahnya tampak tersenyum hambar dan sinis yang bercampur menjadi satu sekarang. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak meperdulikannya, pria cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kamarnya.

"Aku butuh uang untuk makan!" teriak lelaki itu saat Luhan baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Pria cantik itu terdiam dan mengambil dompet didalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa won uang yang cukup untuk membuat lelaki sialan itu berhenti berteriak seperti itu lagi. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan meleparkan segenggam won itu pada Ayahnya dan langsung menaiki tangga itu lagi.

Lelaki itu terseyum senang menerima uangnya sekali lagi atau mungkin lagi dan lagi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat lebih selain memintanya pada Luhan yang faktanya adalah anaknya sendiri, lelaki itu sudah lama menganggur semenjak kematian istrinya yang mengidap penyakit berbahaya dan sudah menguras keuangan mereka hanya untuk berobat Ibu Luhan saat dia masih hidup. Lelaki itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah mobilnya yang tidak mengikuti jaman lagi namun masih terkesan bagus untuk dilihat.

Luhan benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, andaikan Ibunya masih berada disini bersamanya mungkin perasaannya akan jauh lebih tenang daripada sekarang karena faktanya masalah-masalahnya tidak bisa ia bicarakan pada Ayahnya yang akan langsung membuatnya naik darah jika harus bertatapan atau berbicara langsung pada lelaki itu, mungkin jika Ibunya masih ada dia bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya padanya namun semuanya sia-sia, sekarang Luhan merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar sendiri, namun setidaknya dia masih mempunyai Kai—sahabatnya yang bisa membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

Luhan memandang kearah jam dimeja dekat dengan ranjangnya, pukul 4.18 pm dan itu berarti Luhan masih mempunyai waktu dua jam sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan neraka nya yang lainnya, pria cantik itu memandang kearah sebuah bingkai foto yang berada disebelah jam itu. Fotonya dengan Ibunya dan Ayahnya saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Dengan sangat jujur Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan masa-masa itu, masa dimana keluarganya masih utuh dan sangat indah. Ayahnya tidak menjadi pemabuk dan pemain wanita seperti sekarang dan Ibu nya masih bisa menampilkan senyuma merona nya didepan wajah Luhan. Dia merindukannya.

Air mata pria itu turun tanpa ia sadari, dengan segera Luhan menghapusnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Ayah Luhan menjadi seperti sekarang setelah ia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Istrinya mengidap penyakit berbahaya itu dan membuat uang nya yang dulunya banyak kini semakin menipis dan hilang, dan demi menghilangkan semua perasaan gila yang merasuki lelaki itu setelah kematian Istrinya beberapa tahun silam, lelaki itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini hanya untuk melupakan kejadian yang tidak pernah ia inginkan ada didalam kehidupannya.

Mata Luhan menjadi sangat berat setelah beberapa tetes air mata sialan yang seharusnya tidak ia keluarkan itu meluncur begitu saja dari kelopak matanya, mungkin beristirahat sebentar dengan tenang bisa membuat mood nya kembali cerah sebelum dia kehilangan banyak mood sehat nya setelah bertemu dengan Sehun nanti malam.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan menggeliat membuka matanya saat udara sore dan cahaya nya masuk melalui pintu balkon kamarnya. Pria cantik itu mengucek kedua matanya dan menatap kearah jam disebelahnya lagi, matanya langsung terbelak saat menydari bahwa kini jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5 dan angka 8 nya dan itu berarti dia hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan ajakan bodoh Sehun itu padannya namun jika ia menolaknya dia diambang dalam masalah yang lebih lagi karena sejujurnya mencari pekerjaan tidaklah semudah yang orang bayangkan.

" _Shit!_ " gumamnya dan beranjak memasuki kamar mandinya.

20 menit berlalu kini Luhan dibingungkan oleh baju mana yang akan dia kenakan dan.. memoles wajahnya. Huh? Mungkin sedikit bedak dan lipgloss cukup. Karena sejujurnya Luhan selalu tampil apa adanya dan sangat natural. Oh ayolah, wajahnya sudah sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria. "Aku sudah gila!"

Akhirnya pria bermata rusa itu memilih baju _turtle neck_ berwarna maroon dari sekian baju yang diletakkannya diatas kasur itu dan segera memakainya, dengan ragu Luhan meraih alat rias wajahnya yang berada didalam lemarinya lalu mempoleskannya pada wajahnya dalam waktu 10 menit kini semuanya sudah nampak berubah, rambut coklat madunya dia tata dengan sederhana lalu dia berjalan mundur guna menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besarnya. Pria cantik itu merasa kagum kerana dia merasa lebih keren dari biasanya.

Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja dan menampilkan nama yang mengganggunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

" _7:00 pm…"_

Tulis Sehun didalam pesannya. Mood Luhan sudah berkurang dari sepuluh menjadi sembilan dan angka itu terus akan berkurang nanti saat ia menatap Sehun dan berbicara dengannya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti cukup lama didalam garasi rumahnya saat dia hendak memasuki mobilnya. Mata pria itu sudah pasti bermasalah sekarang, karena dia menemukan sebuah mobil bagus yang mahal dan sangat mengkilap itu disamping mobilnya, sedangkan mobil rongsokkan milik Ayahnya kini tidak ada, apakan lelaki itu merampok sebuah bank untuk menukarkan mobilnya? Luhan tidak perlu memikirkannya karena dia sama sekali tidak perduli, yang ia tau sekarang yaitu tuntaskan masalahnya dengan Sehun lalu kembali pada kehidupan indahnya sebelum semua ini terjadi, hanya itu misinya kali ini.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang!" Sehun langsung berkomentar saat pria yang menganggap dirinya keren itu duduk didepannya, dengan kesal Luhan menatap kearah Sehun, "Santai rusa kecil…"

"Apa maumu?" ketus Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sinis dan angkuh pada pria didepannya itu.

"Santai, aku hanya akan meluruskan apa yang seharusnya memang kulakukan." Ujar Sehun, Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu, "Kurasa kau jauh lebih cantik malam ini dengan bajumu itu dan juga umm—kupikir—"

"Stop it, Oh!" potong Luhan, Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan perintah Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil Ayahmu eh? Bagus bukan? Lamborgiri keluaran terbaru yang langsung didatangkan dari London…" Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun saat lelaki pucat itu selesai mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Sehun.. Ohh— _Shit!_ Apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Pria cantik itu sudah bisa mencerna kalimat Sehun sekarang, mobil milik Ayahnya yang baru itu adalah pemberian dari Sehun dan untuk apa Sehun melakukan hal itu? "Aku bukan jalangmu Oh! Berhenti menggangguku dan silahkan ambil mobilmu itu!"

"Ohh? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya menatap kearah wajah kesal milik Luhan yang kini berada didepan kedua matanya, "Kurasa Ayahmu sangat menyukainya dan aku tidak bisa menghilangkan begitu saja rasa bahagianya, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya! Ataupun perasaannya! Sudahlah jangan mengulur waktu, besok aku akan mengembalikan mobilmu itu atau setidaknya membayarnya!" ujar Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya sendiri dikursi restaurant mahal itu.

"Membayar?" ulang Sehun, "Dengan menjadikanmu milikku begitu?" Tanya Sehun dengan tanpa memikirkan ucapannya itu.

"Perlu aku tegaskan lagi untukku Oh, Aku. Bukan. Jalangmu! Terimakasih." Luhan hendak pergi namun dengan sigap tangan Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, "Lepaskan aku Oh!" Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan itu, akhirnya pria cantik itu mengalah dan kembali duduk dikursinya. "Katakan apa maumu sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Kau pergi kau akan segera dipecat!" ujar Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya dan akhirnya menghela nafas menyerahnya, " _Good!_ Aku akan melepaskanmu tapi sebelumnya kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku minta maka aku tidak akan menuntutmu sampai ke persidangan. Bagaimana?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Luhan yang nampak ragu itu, Sehun berasa bangga saat ini karena bisa diperkirakan bahwa rencananya berjalan dengan mulus sekarang.

Luhan mengangguk, "Apa?"

Sehun memberikan pria itu sebuah kotak hadiah yang ukurannya kecil, "Sebelumnya ini untukmu! Jangan dibuka sekarang!" ujar Sehun menyodorkan kotak itu pada Luhan dengan ragu pria bermata rusa itu menerimanya, "Baik kau bisa melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan sekarang," Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri namun pria cantik itu mengabaikannya.

Luhan pikir Sehun memang sudah gila sekarang, untuk apa lelaki itu bersikap sangat manis didepannya hanya agar pria itu menuruti kemauannya? Dan untuk apa pula Sehun memberikan Ayah Luhan sebuah mobil baru yang sangat mahal dan memberikannya sebuah hadiah? Pria cantik itu tersentak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dan berjalan beriringan dengannya, Luhan mencoba untuk memberontak namun Sehun menatap nya dengan tatapan 'harus' dengan enggan pria cantik itu tetap membiarkan Sehun melakukannya, sampai akhirnya…

"Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat menyadari bahwa didepan restaurant perancis itu sudah banyak paparazzi yang menghadang langkah mereka, " _What are you doing Jerk!_ " bisik Luhan dengan kesal, Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangannya kali ini.

" _Just Shut up or I'll kiss you!_ " bisik Sehun dan membuat Luhan langsung terdiam, pria bermata rusa itu merasa dunianya kini benar-benar memintanya untuk bunuh diri.

Para paparazzi itu menghadang Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu restaurant bersama dengan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping. Pria cantik itu tidak bisa berkutik dan bertindak lebih karena Sehun memegang kendali nya. Benar-benar sial untuknya.

"Sehun? Apakah benar tentang beritamu itu?" seorang dari paparazzi itu bertanya langsung pada Sehun.

"Berita yang kemarin itu?" Tanya Sehun, mereka mengangguk dengan desak-desakkan, foto Sehun dan Luhan pasti akan langsung terekspose di dunia dalam beberapa detik lagi dan semuanya akan, Uhh Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti. "Ya itu memang benar?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu kurasa dia menangis? Dan Kenapa kau disana? Lalu siapa pria ini?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kini menghampiri mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya pada Sehun, lelaki pucat itu tersenyum.

"Ya aku hanya tengah mampir untuk bertemu dengan teman lamaku, _Zi Tao_ , dan pria ini? dia pria yang bersamaku kemarin. Di. Sana." mata Luhan langsung membulat hendak keluar saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu pada orang – orang yang berada didepannya, Luhan tau sekarang kenapa Sehun sangat membenci paparazzi ini, mereka banyak bertanya tentang hal yang sangat pribadi dan Sehun tidak menyukainya namun tetap saja Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan paparazzi karena dia adalah salah satu dari mereka, dan artis tanpa paparazzi itu sama saja bohong.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?"

"Ah yaa? Kurasa tidak, dia hanya kelilipan dan mengeluarkan air matanya dan yaa begitulah…"

"Tapi kurasa pria ini berbeda dengan pria didalam foto dan video itu?"

"Itu mungkin kesalahan teknis, kau tau? Mungkin lensa kamera nya tidak fokus tapi faktanya dia memang pria itu." ujar Sehun masih dengan senyuman kemenangannya, Luhan menggerutu didalam hatinya.

Kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak dan ingin rasanya ia mencekik Sehun lalu memutilasi lelaki albino itu menjadi banyak bagian dan dia lemparkan untuk para ikan dilaut maka dari itu Sehun akan lenyap dan tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Lalu memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan dengan lembut, Luhan menangkap sorot penuh dengan kebohongan dan juga sandiwara yang sangat sempurna serta memasukan dirinya sendir kedalam drama idiot ini, "Dia tunanganku. Bukan begitu, _sweetheart?_ " Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman merekah dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan." Ujar Luhan namun Sehun mencubit keras pinggang Luhan dan seketika pria cantik itu mengangguk, "Ya…" Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap kearah mereka semuanya.

"Well, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas, pria yang diberitakan itu adalah tunanganku dan pria ini adalah dia, Terimakasih. Kami harus segera pergi."

Meskipun semua orang itu tidak memperbolehkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk pergi namun Sehun dan Luhan berhasil keluar dari semua orang yang ada disana dan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun lalu lelaki itu mengendarainya.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak Luhan saat mobil mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari para orang-orang itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan tunangan?! Oh! Aku semakin ingin membunuhmu!" sergah Luhan dengan amarah yang sudah meluap namun Sehun hanya memasang headset ketelinganya dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah marah padanya. Pria cantik itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah wajahnya.

"Mobilmu akan segera dirumah sebentar lagi, Jongdae akan mengurusnya!" ujar Sehun namun Luhan tidak menghiraukannya, pria itu terlalu larut kedalam pemikirannya sendiri tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Oh God! Kai akan membunuhku! Kai akan membenciku!" gumam Luhan tanpa memandang apapun, dia ingin terjun dari mobil yang Sehun kendarai ini sekarang juga dan menabrakkan dirinya di depan sebuah Truk dan menyusul Ibunya. Sekarang. Pria cantik itu menatap kearah luar jendela mobil Sehun dengan tatapan dan raut wajah khawatir.

Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dan membuatnya bahagia selain Kai yang selalu mensupportnya dan membuatnya tenang, dia membutuhkan namja tan itu dan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya agar namja itu tidak salah sangka dengan gossip yang akan beredar sebentar lagi, ya hanya dengan menghitung beberapa menit lagi maka hidup nya akan benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Kau menginap dirumahku malam ini." ucap Sehun, Luhan langsung menatap lelaki yang sedang berekspresi datar andalannya itu dengan tatapan memohonnya, untuk apa Luhan tinggal dirumahnya? Walaupun hanya semalam dan membuatnya terbebas dari rumahnya yang terkutuk itu namun mengingat bahwa Sehun lah pemiliknya maka dia sangat enggan untuk menyebutnya surga atas nerakanya yang lalu.

"Oh! Kau sangat membuatku gila dua hari ini!" ujar Luhan berkomentar, Sehun melepaskan headset yang terpasang ditelinganya dan menatap kearah Luhan sejenak.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku!" ujar Sehun, untuk apa memangnya? "Kau lebih memilih untuk tidur dijalanan atau tidur dirumahku?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya namun… Sial. Sehun pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Ayahnya karena Luhan tidak menemukan kunci duplikat rumahnya saat akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Pria cantik itu menghela nafas kesalnya, ia ingin menangis namun tidak bisa jika didepan Luhan adalah lelaki yang dibencinya, kenapa harus terjadi didalam hidupnya? Oh penyesalan itu…Sial untuknya.

"Sehun jangan membuatku lebih gila lagi dengan semua ini," ujar Luhan dengan suara memelasnya, mood nya sudah mejadi minus enam sekarang, sungguh ia ingin menangis namun ia tidak bisa, "Kau membuatku gila!"

Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti, lelaki pucat itu menatap kearah Luhan dengan wajah yang tidak bisa pria itu gambarkan sama sekali, Iba? Atau bagaimana namun sepertinya bukan.

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak gila dengan berita-beritaku hah? Jika aku tau seperti ini jadinya hidupku, aku lebih memilih hidup tanpa apa-apa dan bahagia daripada sekarang!" gertak Sehun, Luhan merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri dan ketegangan diantara mereka berdua membuat Luhan ingin pergi dari hadapan Sehun sekarang lalu menghilang untuk selamanya. "Lalu kau dan orang-orang pikir aku tidak frustasi dengan semua ini? Aku juga manusia yang butuh ruang untuk bernafas dengan lega!" bentak Sehun, "Aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan semua ini, memasukkan dirimu kedalam hidupku tapi karena kau yang memulai permainan ini maka aku dengan senang hati melanjutkan dan mengikuti permainanmu!"

Luhan terdiam, tidak banyak kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang, tatapan matanya menjauh dari pandangan mata Sehun yang masih menatapnya, tanpa pria cantik itu minta air mata yang ia bendung itu sudah meluncur saat dia memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Ya, jika aku tau akupun tidak akan mau…" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam lalu butiran itu kembali turun dari kelopak matanya, Luhan bisa mendengar bahwa Sehun memukul stir mobilnya dan menghela nafas frustasinya dengan keras.

Namun sekali lagi Luhan tidak meperdulikan apa yang Sehun lakukan, dia hanya ingin segera terbebas sekarang, dan sekarang rasanya jika ia mengingat bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi buruknya ia ingin segera mati dan menghilang dari muka bumi ini untuk selamanya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Ini kamarmu, kamarku ada disebelahmu jadi jangan berharap penuh kau bisa melarikan diri karena CCTV rumah ini akan mengintaimu." Luhan langsung menutup pintu itu didepan muka Sehun, lelaki pucat itu memukul pintu kamar Luhan namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuh nya yang sangat lelah itu di ranjang besar kamar tamu milik rumah Sehun, pria cantik itu bangkit kembali dan melepaskan sepatu _adidas_ -nya dan melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan itu. Membasuh mukanya dengan air sebelum tidur adalah kebiasaannya.

Tidak ada baju yang bisa ia kenakan untuk tidur karena lemari dikamar itu kosong tanpa ada pakaian apapun dan itu tidak membuat Luhan tidak bisa tidur, mungkin ini lebih baik daripada Luhan mengenakan baju yang seperti mencekik lehermu itu untuk tidurnya dan itu pasti akan sangat mengganggu, Luhan menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada lalu mematikan lampu kamar itu, bermimpi yang indah tanpa ada Sehun, tanpa memikirkan Sehun dan masalahnya adalah mimpi yang ia inginkan malam ini, hanya sekali namun sungguh bisa mengembalikkan moodnya.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Luhan tersenyum memandang kearah orang yang mengatakannya, lalu menutup kembali matanya namun…

"Sehun!" Luhan langsung tersentak kaget dan duduk ditengah ranjangnya, Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap kearah Luhan…bukan! Bukan menatap kearah mata atau wajah pria itu namun, "Sial Sehun!" Luhan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu setelah ia menyadari bahwa Sehun memperhatikan dada tereksposnya.

Lelaki albino itu terkekeh, "Kau sangat parno sekali," ujar Sehun dan meletakkan cangkir teh hangatnya di meja samping ranjang pria cantik itu, "Well apa kasurku sangat nyaman sehingga kau sangat suka tidur diatasnya hmm?" Tanya Sehun yang menaiki ranjang itu juga, Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal gila padanya.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, aku hanya kelelahan." Ujar Luhan beralasan namun memang benar ia sangat lelah untuk hari-hari sialnya ini, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengintipku atau bagaimana hah?" Tanya Luhan dengan garangnya. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh seringai.

"Aku tidak berniat mengintipmu, tapi kau sendiri yang menunjukkannya padaku tadi…" ujar Sehun berbisik didepan wajah Luhan, seketika wajah pria itu menjadi merah padam karena amarahnya ingin dia mencekik Sehun sekarang yang faktanya berada didepannya namun jika ia melakukan hal itu maka Sehun akan bisa melihat tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun itu, dan Luhan tidak akan melakukannya untuk Sehun.

"Berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan anehmu itu Oh—"

"Sehun!"

"Ya Sehun, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan membenarkan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengantarkan pakaian untukmu dan segera mandi lalu kenakan juga hadiah yang aku berikan untukmu semalam…" ujar Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih cangkirnya kembali lalu berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar itu. "Aku akan menunggumu jadi cepat!"

Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun memang artis dan manusia yang sudah gila sekarang, semalam dia adalah binatang yang sangat buas dan tidak perlu untuk dilestarikan karena pawangnya tidak akan bersedia menaklukkan lelaki pucat itu namun pagi ini lelaki itu bersikap sangat manis didepannya seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja diantara mereka.

Luhan memandang kearah baju yang Sehun letakkan dimeja rias kamar itu, pria yang baru terbangun itu menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak menuju kearah kamar mandinya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Ada yang bingung gak tentang Luhan yang selalu nyebut kata 'Oh'? itu dia lagi manggil si cadel. Dioriginal ceritanya doi manggil pake nama marga terus, dan karna marga si cadel itu 'Oh' jadi ya.. begitu. Hehe:* Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikolom review atau fav, awkayyy? Aku makin semangat remake-nya kalo banyak yang merespon:* Luv3


	3. Chapter 3

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

Luhan mengambil baju yang Sehun letakkan diatas kasurnya, dengan enggan dan tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa ia pilih akhirnya pria cantik itu memakai baju yang Sehun berikan, beberapa saat berikutnya pria itu merasakan bawa pintunya terbuka dan seperti dugaannya bahwa lelaki itu masuk dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Wow! Sekarang si Udik sudah menjadi Bidadari hanya dengan pakaian mahal dan juga riasan mahal yang kuberikan…" Luhan ingin sekali mematahkan leher lelaki kurang ajar itu saat mengatakannya. Memangnya siapa dia? Hanya memberikan baju yang biasa saja menurutnya dan memberikannya sebuah tumpangan gratis untuk satu malam di rumahnya ini dan semua itu karena ulah lelaki sialan itu juga mengapa melakukan hal yang aneh dan sangat menyusahkan hidup Luhan tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Oh yaa? Haruskah aku ber 'terima kasih' atas semua hal yang kau berikan ini?" ujar Luhan dengan sinisnya pada Sehun, lelaki itu membalas tatapan sinis dari pria cantik yang beberapa meter didepannya itu, " Bahkan baju ini—" pria itu memegang baju yang ia kenakan, "Sama sekali terlihat murahan. Seperti caramu yang melakukan semua ini padaku, sangat. Murahan." Pria rusa itu menekankan kata _murahan_ pada lelaki didepannya.

Sehun tertawa hambar merespon apa yang dia dengarkan, kakinya maju beberapa langkah mendekati Luhan, dan pria yang postur tubuhnya lebih kecil itupun mundur sesuai dengan banyaknya langkah yang lelaki itu ambil sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dengan sebuah meja rias yang menyangga tubuhnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun tersenyum sinis kearahnya dan lebih mendekati Luhan. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan pahit saat tubuh kekar lelaki itu lebih mendekati dirinya, hanya berjarak satu langkah dari hadapannya.

"Ohh jadi ini sangat. Murahan? Begitu?" Luhan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya sekarang dengan memasang tampang cueknya yang selalu ia tampilkan jika dia tidak menyukai sesuatu, dan didepannya kini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai itu.

"Ya," pria cantik itu membusungkan dadanya didepan Sehun. Lelaki tembok itu memunculkan senyuman miringnya dengan reaksi Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya ini.

"Memangnya kapan kau terakhir kali diperlakukan sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan ini huh?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebalnya. "Bahkan kisah. Percintaan. Mu. Itu kudengar tidak se— _mahal_ dan sesempurna yang terjadi padamu 'kan?" Luhan bungkam.

Tatapan nya kini berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan baginya. Mengapa lelaki brengsek didepannya ini harus membahas _dia_ yang sudah lama tidak bisa Luhan hapus dalam ingatannya? Bahkan tahun pun tidak bisa merubah apapun untuk bisa membuat pria cantik itu berhenti memikirkan diri _nya._ Nafas Luhan kini memburu dengan perasaannya yang tidak lagi stabil, sebisa mungkin pria itu terlihat untuk tetap tegar didepan Sehun. Lelaki yang juga tidak ia sukai ini.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, " _Great!_ Aku tau ini jawabannya." Ujar Sehun tidak memandang kearah mata Luhan yang terlihat sudah memerah menahan air mata pria itu agar tidak keluar dan Sehun sangat membenci orang yang menangis apalagi berada didepannya. "Jangan memasang muka memelasmu itu didepanku karena itu tidak akan berhasil, kau tidak akan bisa mengatakan bahwa perlakuan ku ini _murahan_ karena sesungguhnya kisah cintamu lah yang lebih murahan."

"Ku peringatkan kau untuk—"

"Baik-baik. Aku tidak akan memulai hari _indah_ mu ini dengan awal yang membosankan, jadi jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti aku!" Sehun menarik paksa Luhan dengan mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan pria cantik itu menuruni tangga.

"Sehun kau tidak sarapan?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang mempunyai suara indah dan melengking itu pada Sehun, Luhan menatap kearah wanita yang tersenyum kearahnya itu yang mengenakan pakaian santainya, Luhan membalas senyumam ramah itu lalu tubuhnya tersentak dengan kuat saat Sehun menariknya dengan tidak seirama, dan pria itu bersusah payah untuk tidak terjatuh atau terhuyung kedepan.

"Tidak eomma aku akan makan diluar."

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki garasi mobil-mobil mewah milik Sehun, disana sudah ada lima belas mobil dengan design dan kelebihan serta bentuk yang berbeda, untuk apa Sehun membeli mobil-mobil sebanyak itu? "Mereka sangat mahal dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa membelinya." Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun saat lelaki brengsek itu mengatakannya, seenaknya saja lelaki itu menyindirnya. Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan yang tengah Luhan berikan atas ucapannya itu. "Hei kau akan mematung disana atau masuk?"

Dengan gusar pria itu memasuki mobil yang sama dengan Sehun, lelaki pucat itu memutarkan music player yang ada didalam mobil tersebut, seketika lagu terbarunya kini terdengar. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas kesalnya karena lelaki itu memutarkan lagunya sendiri yang menurut Luhan tidak terlalu bagus, lebih baik ia mendengarkan music era delapan puluhan daripada mendengarkan lagu Sehun.

Lelaki pucat itu melirik pria cantik yang sama sekali tidak menyukai music yang ia putarkan itu, tatapan Sehun teralih menatapi diam-diam penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai kakinya, _lumayan—_ pikir lelaki itu, namun tatapannya terhenti begitu pula dengan mobilnya yang ia rem mendadak dan membuat Luhan terhempas kedepan dan hendak membentur kaca mobil.

" _What are you doing Jerk!_ " bentak Luhan kesal. Luhan menatap kesal kearah lelaki yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

"Dimana hadiahku?! Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa kau harus memakainya!" Sehun balik membentak pria itu.

Luhan tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapan lelaki itu, "Kau pikir aku adalah namja murahan yang akan begitu saja menerima berbagai barang murahan yang kau belikan untukku begitu?"

"Dimana cincin itu!" Sehun sama sekali tidak membahas apapun yang Luhan ucapkan, pria cantik itu kembali ketempat semulanya, bersender dijok nya dan menikmati perjalanan membosankannya dengan Sehun dengan memandang kearah luar jendela mobil lelaki itu, "Aku bilang! Dimana. CINCIN itu Xi Luhan!" Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dan meraih tas nya dan mencari – cari kotak hadiah yang Sehun berikan, lalu menyerahkannya dengan gerakan kasar pada Sehun.

Lelaki tampan itu membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, "Tanganmu!" ketus Sehun, pria itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan ' _apa?!'_ Namun lelaki tampan itu menaikkan alisnya, "Apakah aku harus menuliskan apa yang aku katakan dipapan jalan, _manis."_

"Untuk ap—"

"Tanganmu!" dengan kasar Luhan memberikan tangan kirinya kearah Sehun dan dengan segera lelaki pucat itu memasangkan cincin itu padanya. Pria yang baru saja dipasangkan cincin itu melipat kedua tangannya disekitar dadanya. "Dan aku harap hari ini kau tetap kuat menjalani hidupmu, Mr. Xi" Ujar Sehun, Luhan menatap lelaki itu sekilas dan memalingkian wajahnya kembali.

"memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan eh? Memikul batu?" seru Luhan dengan asal, Sehun menjalankan mobilnya kembali dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

Pria cantik itu tidak tau arah mana yang akan Sehun pilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya, didalam satu mobil dengan Sehun membuat perasaannya tidak tenang, apalagi saat otak didalam kepalanya tiba-tiba mengingat Kai, apakah namja tan itu sudah mengetahui berita _paksaan_ hari ini? semoga tidak seburuk apa yang pria rusa itu bayangkan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengerti dirinya selain Kai sekarang, tidak mungkin juga Luhan akan mengatakannya pada Ayahnya sendiri, itu sangat konyol, dan jika Kai ternyata sama seperti apa yang Luhan resahkan maka ia mungkin tidak akan bisa bahagia lagi didalam hidupnya mengingat bahwa Sehun—lelaki brengsek yang tengah bersamanya kini hanya membuatnya susah dan membuatnya marah.

Tanpa Luhan sadari mobil mereka telah berheti disebuah universitas, Luhan tersadar saat ia membaca papan nama tempat yang tengah mereka singgahi ini.

"O—"

"Sehun!"

"Ya Sehun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi dengan hidupku? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan bahwa aku akan keluar dari tempat ini begitu?" Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Luhan, lelaki tampan itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan jaketnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini dan jangan berfikiran bahwa kau akan membolos kuliah kembali!" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, mengapa lelaki brengsek ini begitu peduli dengannya? Dengan hidupnya? Apakah lelaki yang mempunyai jutaan fans didunia itu sudah gila atau memang ini hari indah Luhan.

Pria cantik itu memijakkan kakinya ditanah universitasnya begitupula dengan Sehun, lelaki itu bersender didepan daun pintunya menatap kearah Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun hari ini. Sehun menatap pria itu dari balik kaca mata hitam yang tengah lelaki itu kenakan lalu mengangguk mengisyaratkan agar pria rusa itu masuk, Luhan meraih tas nya dan melenggang masuk kedalam Universitasnya, Sehun memberikan senyuman kemenangan atas usaha yang dia lakukan ini.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Brengsek! Itulah kata yang tengah Luhan pikirkan sekarang, langkahnya sangat kaku dan terburu-buru dengan marah yang tengah meluap-luap dari atas kepalanya sampai kepangkal kuku kakinya. Jadi ini alasan Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah tunangan lelaki itu, _sebuah Bully an,_ ya mengapa pria rusa itu tidak berfikiran kearah sana saat lelaki pucat itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangannya, dan mengapa ia itu lupa bahwa di Universitasnya banyak penggemar Sehun yang bertebaran, dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa akun privacy Internet nya sudah termasuki banyak kalimat cacian dan makian yang para penggemar Sehun itu kirimkan padanya, Sial, Sial dan sangat Sial.

Lelaki itu memang benar, Luhan harus kuat menjalani harinya kini, Kuat dalam kata lain adalah tegar mendapat kan kaliamt-kalimat yang bukan semestinya diperolehnya, pria itu menghentikan sebuah taxi dan memberikan sopir taxi itu sebuah alamat yang akan ia tuju sekarang, Luhan menyenderkan badannya pada jok mobil taxi itu, sedangkan kepalanya memikirkan berbagai hal yang membuatnya gila, Ya benar-benar gila.

Dalam Universitasnya pun kini membuatnya enggan untuk kembali lagi menginjakkan kakinya kedalam sana, dimana sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada orang yang akan peduli dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan didalam sana namun sekarang pria cantik itu berjalan dan berada didalam kelasnya atau bahkan menerima sebuah panggilan masuk dari sahabat-sahabat lamanya yang menanyakan berita yang sudah Luhan duga menyebar luas didunia itu padanya dan semakin membuat Luhan merasa tertekan karena dia merasa seperti seorang buronan dengan kasus Teroris yang akan ditembak mati dengan tatapan dan cara orang-orang yang berada di Universitasnya itu.

"Ini, terimakasih." Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gedung megah dengan lantai yang cukup tinggi setelah pria itu memberikan supir itu ongkos taxi yang ia tumpangi itu.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, dan tentu saja sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui selalu saja beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan aneh, dan ia merasakan dirinya adalah sebuah _sale_ dengan diskon melebihi lima puluh persen yang menarik perhatian.

"Hyung!" panggil Luhan dengan memegang pundak Zhoumi yang berada didepannya, nafas Luhan tidak teratur karena dia berlari untuk mengejar lelaki yang faktanya adalah produser nya itu.

"Luhan! Oh God! Good! Aku tidak memerlukan uang untuk memintamu wawancara secara eksklusif untuk berita terhangat beberapa jam terakhir ini!" ujar Zhoumi, Luhan tau kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki didepannya itu mengarah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk gossip murahan itu!" bentak Luhan kesal.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah dan ucapan yang baru saja lelaki itu dengan dengan kedua indera pendengarannya yang tentu saja masih berfungsi dengan baik dan bagus, "Well, gossip murahan ternyata ya? Tapi tidak dengan apa yang kau kenakan ini…" Zhoumi meraih tangan kiri Luhan yang terpasang dengan cincin pemberian Sehun tepat dijari manis pria itu, ia menggeram kesal dan menggerutu dalam batinnya.

"Dimana Kai?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Jadi berita itu memang benar ya? Kau dan Oh memang sudah bertunangan dan aku masih heran kau masih mau untuk menjadi paparazzi yang kebanyakan artis benci ini?" demi apapun Luhan tidak mau lagi membahas Sehun dalam situasi ini.

"Jangan sebut nama lelaki itu lagi didepanku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang tengah melanda kalian berdua eh? Aku harap itu tidak membuat pertunangan kalian berdua menjadi kacau—" _masalah_ Ah Ya, Luhan perlu mempertimbangkan masalah apa yang bisa membuat masalahnya ini segera teratasi dan ia kembali kedalam hidupnya yang indah namun tidak juga seindah sebelumnya namun Luhan masih bisa bersyukur jika dia kembali pada kehidupannya tanpa adanya lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu didalam hidupnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas itu Hyung! Aku hanya tanya dimana Kai?" ulang Luhan dengan suara yang mempertegas bahwa memang dia tidak ingin membahas masalah itu sekarang, lelaki itu terlihat mengangguk.

"Baik-baik, dia tengah bertugas bersama dengan Yoora, kau tau? Namja itu sangat marah dan tidak terima dengan beritamu beberapa jam lalu." Bisik Zhoumi, dan itu perkataan itu bagaikan oksigen terakhir yang bisa Luhan hirup dengan gratis.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di studio 8, kurasa Hot News hari ini tentangmu dan Oh! Jadi akan sangat sempurna jika kau hadir dan memberikan keterangan diacaraku itu oke."

"Aku sepertinya harus mengatakan sejuta kali agar kau ingat bahwa jangan lagi menyebut nama lelaki itu didepanku!" potong Luhan dengan kesal. Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya pertanda lelaki itu menyerah dan melenggangkan kakinya kembali untuk bekerja.

Dengan cepat Luhan menaiki lift dan menuju kearah lantai tiga dimana adanya studio delapan yang Zhoumi katakan itu, dia berharap bahwa semuanya belum terlambat untuk mengatakan pada Kai mengenai masalah ini, mengingat bahwa Kai sangat marah dan tidak terima dengan berita ini membuat Luhan harus menelan ludahnya dan keringat dingin meluncur begitu saja dari dalam pori-porinya.

Dengan was-was Luhan membuka pintu studio itu dan menangkap aktivitas orang-orang yang terlihat telah usai dengan tugas mereka, tatapan Luhan bertemu dengan tatapan Kai, saat pria cantik itu melangkah mendekat kearah namja tan yang tengah ia cari itu, Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya didepan Kai namun lelaki itu melenggang tidak peduli didepannya dan membiarkan pria cantik itu mematung begitu saja menatap kepergian dirinya dari pandangan matanya.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Kai yang sangat lebar dan cepat. Namja itu menuju kearah ruangan kerja miliknya dan itu juga ruangan kerja milik Luhan. Dengan cepat pria rusa itu menahan Kai setelah mereka berada didalam ruangan itu berdua, Luhan membalikkan tubuh Kai dengan mencengkram kuat lengan namja itu.

"Kai dengarkan aku!" sergah Luhan dengan langsung, namja itu melepaskan tangan Luhan yang memegang lengannya dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang ia tau hanya sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengatakan hal yang tepat pada Kai. Dan berharap namja itu mendengar dan mengerti kebenarannya.

"Apa lagi? kau akan mengatakan bahwa pernikahanmu dan Oh akan kalian lakukan lusa atau hari ini? Great! Berita yang sangat bagus Xi Lu! Dan kau juga berharap bahwa aku akan datang keacara pernikahanmu dengan membawakan hadiah sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru untuk kalian berdua begitu?! " Bukan. Bukan itu yang ada didalam pikiran Luhan, Kai memasukkan berkas-berkas tugasnya kedalam tasnya lalu hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi pria rusa itu menahan langkah namja itu untuk meninggalkannya sendirian didalam ruangan kerja ini.

"Ap—Apa?" Tanya Luhan spontan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya Lu, Ayahmu dibelikan sebuah lamborghini oleh 'tunangan' mu itu, dan semuanya juga sudah tau hal itu!" jelas Kai pada Luhan, pria cantik itu kehabisan kata-kata nya untuk menjawab apa yang Kai ucapkan itu, namja itu tersenyum miring lalu beranjak keluar namun untuk alasan yang sudah pasti Luhan menahannya kembali dan membuat Kai membalikkan badannya dengan mendesah nafas beratnya.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku Kai!" serunya mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat, "Aku-Aku… oh God! Kai. Dengar. Ini semua tidak seperti apa yang terjadi dalam berita itu, Tidak!" Kai menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya dan merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah Luhan yang terlihat sangat frustasi itu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu berita semalam itu? kau mau mengelaknya bahkan kau sendiri juga mengakui bahwa kau adalah tunagannya dan juga tentang berita mengenai Video dan Foto Sehun itu? aku yakin kau merekayasa ceritanya padaku yang jelas-jelas saja adalah dirimu sendiri!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kai! Aku sama sekali tidak merangakai cerita itu sendiri. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku di 'paksa' oleh Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa aku adalah tunangannya, dan—dan masalahnya, Oh God! Kai! Ini sulit untuk ku jelaskan dengan singkat karena masalah ini sangat rumit!" Luhan mencoba mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kai namun sepertinya sia-sia saat pria cantik itu mendengar bahwa Kai tengah bertepuk tangan setelah pria itu menjelaskan apa yang ada didalam otaknya itu.

"Welldone! Kau adalah aktris yang berbakat untuk memerankan film-film mu sebentar lagi, dan aku akan dengan bersusah payah meminta dan memohon padamu agar kau mau aku wawancarai!" sela Kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan jelaskan itu, kekhawatiran Luhan menjadi kenyataan sekarang, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Terkadang kebohongan memang diperlukan, tapi kebohonganmu yang ini sangat membuatku marah padamu. Mengapa kau sangat sulit mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya didepanku, Bukan. Dibelakangku!" bentak Kai, dada Luhan terasa sesak saat Kai memarahinya. Amarah namja tan itu begitu ketara didepan mata Luhan, seakan hidup Luhan memang sudah hancur untuk selamanya.

"Itu—itu! oh Kai! Aku mohon dengarkan dulu ucapanku, aku sama sekali tidak akan menjadi apa yang kau katakan tadi, dan aku bisa pastikan bahwa aku juga tidak akan kau wawancarai. Dan aku tegaskan kembali bahwa Video dan Foto Oh sialan itu memang benar, dan itu Bukan Aku. Sama sekali bukan aku. Aku berkata Jujur padamu Kai, ayolah mengerti aku!" Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya sekarang, ia ingin sekali menangis namun sepertinya menangis bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk masalahnya dengan Kai saat ini.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi tidak dengan kenyataannya." Ujar Kai menjawab ucapan menyayat dari bibir Luhan seakan-akan pria cantik itu memang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, "Tapi kenyataan dimana aku tidak bersamamu saat kau mengambil berita itu tentang Oh dan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tengah bersama dengan pria yang sama sekali bukan dirimu adalah hal yang mustahil aku mengerti darimu, bahkan kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah kau!"

Kai melangkah pergi dan Luhan tidak tau kalimat penjelasan apa lagi yang akan membuat Kai berhenti dan memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah pria itu lalu mendengarkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, kebenaran tentang fakta yang ada bukan opini belaka. Air mata Luhan meluncur dengan pasti saat punggung namja itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Luhan menjambak rambut nya dengan frustasi, air matanya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Keresahan dalam hatinya kini menjadi kenyataan dan bertambah buruk, Pria yang sedang kacau itu tidak tau cara apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Kai mengerti tentang masalah yang satu ini dari dalam dirinya, ya ucapan namja itu benar. Kai tidak bersama dengan Luhan saat malam dimana ia mendapatkan Video dan Foto Sehun yang kini beredar luas karena ulahnya dan juga atas nama dirinya namun kenyataannya bukan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan berjalan kaki, air mata itu sudah berulang kali Luhan hapus namun sama saja hasilnya air mata itu masih saja turun membasahi pipinya. Luhan tidak tau tempat mana yang akan membuatnya tenang dengan semua masalah yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini, dia membutuhkan ruang yang bebas dan oksigen yang cukup untuknya bernafas, pria itu berhenti disebuah taman bermain dengan rerumputan yang menghijau cerah seakan-akan juga tidak peduli dengan kehidupannya, bahkan kini orang yang peduli menjauhinya, orang yang mengerti tidak lagi mengertikannya. Bukan, bukan jalan hidup ini yang Luhan inginkan untuk kehidupannya, bukan jalan yang menyuramkan yang sejauh ini Luhan impikan hadir didalam hidupnya. Bukan juga masalah yang menyudutkan hidupnya sehingga dia tenggelam dalam perasaannya, Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, sama sekali bukan.

Pria rusa itu terduduk disalah satu ayunan yang memuat satu orang, pria itu tidak ragu lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua air mata pengganti untuk air mata yang sudah ia hapus berulang kali itu, dia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sekarang, Ayah nya? Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang Luhan lakukan dan lelaki itu tidak juga mengerti dengan perasaan Luhan. Kai? Namja itu kini menjauhinya, Namja itu menghilang dalam hidupnya bagaikan ombak laut yang datang dan juga kembali menjauh lagi, dan Sehun? akan sangat terlihat bodoh jika Luhan mengatakan hal ini pada lelaki keras kepala yang menjerumuskannya kedalam masalah ini. Dan siapa lagi yang akan berdiri dan berada disampingnya? Ibunya? Apakah wanita itu mengerti tentang masalah yang tengah Luhan hadapi saat ini? Apakah wanita itu melihat Luhan tengah kesepian didalam dunia yang luas namun terlihat sempit ini? jika Ya, ia ingin wanita itu datang dan menemaninya saat ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang sudah mendung sejak Luhan duduk diayunan itu, angin bahkan sudah menerbangkan untaian halus rambut panjangnya, air mata pria itu sudah mengering namun hatinya masih terbanjiri oleh hal-hal yang membuatnya gila.

Setetes air hujan membasahi pipi pria itu, bertambah menjadi banyak. Jika air hujan bisa menghapuskan semua masalah yang ada didalam kepalanya maka dengan senang hati pria itu akan mengadahkan dirinya berjam-jam untuk merasakan guyuran air hujan ditubuhnya itu.

"Kurasa cukup! Ayo kita pulang Xi Luhan…" pria itu mengenali suara ini, suara yang membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut hebat. Walau pada kenyataannya suara itu sangat lembut dalam intonasinya namun tetap saja suara itu adalah suara yang paling Luhan benci dalam hidupnya. Luhan menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ya, sudah cukup kah semua ini untukmu?" pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan yang lelaki itu katakan untuknya, Sehun. Lelaki itu kini juga berada disana bersama dengan Luhan, menikmati guyuran hujan berdua—ditaman ini. "Semuanya. Semua yang kau inginkan sudah tercapai Sehun, semuanya. Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini." ujar Luhan dengan nada keputusasaannya.

Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng dibelakang tubuh pria yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu, "Ayo pulang Xi Luhan!" ulang Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu jika kau melakukan hal yang lebih padaku setelah ini, ya setelah ini—misalnya…membunuhku." Ujar Luhan tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Sehun ulangi dua kali dalam kalimatnya itu, "Ya Sehun, aku akan sangat senang jika kau membunuhku." Lajut Luhan dengan nada yang sudah sangat pasrah itu, sepertinya menyusul Ibunya dan menceritakan semua hal yang meresahkan hatinya ini adalah hal yang indah daripada dia harus berlama berada didalam cerita ini, dan jika Ibunya tidak datang kehidupannya saat ini maka ia harus datang ke kehidupan Ibunya secepatnya, berada disurga bersama dengan Ibunya mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan daripada berada di neraka bersama dengan Sehun.

"Pulang Xi Luhan!" Sehun menarik paksa lengan pria itu sehingga kini pria itu tepat berada didepan mata lelaki itu, mereka berdua sama-sama mendapat guyuran air hujan yang terus saja turun.

"Lepaskan Aku Sehun!" Luhan menghentakkan tangannya, "Bunuh aku Sehun! itu akan sangat membuatku bahagia daripada berada dineraka ini bersama dengan orang sepertimu. Orang yang menghancurkan hidupku! Berhenti menjadi munafik Sehun! kau menginginkan lebih aku juga begitu, aku menginginkan kau membunuhku daripada kau memasukanku dalam masalah ini Sehun! aku yakin kau akan sangat bahagia dan merasa menang jika aku kau bunuh dengan segera! Ayo bunuh aku dengan semaumu! Bunuh aku jika kau puas dengan itu! Bunuh Ak—" _plllaaakkk._ Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Luhan sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tetap berada disini, kehujanan, lalu sakit! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masih saja keras kepala dan menangis sendirian ditempat ini! aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak pulang sekarang!" bentak Sehun tepat kearah wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi didepannya itu. Pria cantik itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis nya kearah Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk tamparanmu itu! dan aku juga akan tetap berada disini, kehujanan lalu sakit! Dan aku juga masih keras kepala dan kenyataannya memang aku masih menangis, batinku yang menangisi semua ini, dan fakta yang terakhir bahwa aku tidak akan pulang, tidak denganmu! Maka yeaahh, kau bisa membunuhku." Balas Luhan dengan suara bentakannya yang juga sama tingginya dengan suara bentakan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. "Kenapa diam! Kau bisa membunuhku Sehun! Sekarang!"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Gumam Sehun. Pria cantik itu tertawa hambar.

"Ya aku memang tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti dan selalu bertanya-tanya kapan ini akan segera berakhir! Kapan aku akan mendapatkan kebebasan dan menjalani kehidupan normalku kembali seperti semula! Tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki sepertimu datang dan masuk kedalam kehidupanku, tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki sepertimu merusak kehidupanku huh? Bisakah kau masih mengatakan bahwa aku—"

Semuanya terhenti, semuanya tampak begitu terlihat seperti mimpi namun terasa begitu nyata, tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin bibir Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan, itu tidak mungkin namun perlahan mata Luhan terpejam saat Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan sangat memabukkan, lelaki pucat itu mengecap semua rasa yang Luhan miliki, ciuman Sehun semakin dalam setelah tangan lelaki itu beralih dari tengkuk leher Luhan menuju kearah pinggang pria itu, namun setelah beberapa saat…

 _Plaakk!_ "Bregsek kau Sehun!" Sehun mengelus-elus pipinya yang menyimpan rasa sengatan panas dari tamparan telapak tangan Luhan. "Aku bukan jalangmu yang bisa kau cium dengan sembarangan Sehun!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya!" balas Sehun, Skakmat. Luhan tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga menikmati ciuman lembut dan dalam dari Sehun. "Katakan saja kau menikmatinya maka aku akan melanjutkannya," goda Sehun setelah Luhan tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai kalimatnya, "Ayo katakan kau menikmatinya maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun!" Luhan yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata akhirnya dengan brutalnya menendang kaki Sehun. "Aww!"

"Idiot!" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum saat memandang Luhan melangkah menjauhinya, namun lelaki itu akhirnya mengejar Luhn dan menggendong pria cantik itu diatas pundaknya.

"Turunkan aku Oh!"

"Sehun!"

"Ya, cepat turunkan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" Luhan terus saja memukuli punggung Sehun agar lelaki idiot ini menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkannya namun nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan mendengarkannya, yang ada hanya Sehun memasukannya kearah jok penumpang disamping jok kemudi mobil Sehun, dan beberapa detik berikutnya lelaki tampan itu memasuki mobilnya dan menutup daun pintunya.

"Well, Sekarang mobilku basah!" gumam Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasukanku didalam mobil ini, dan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku ditempat ini!" sergah Luhan dengan spontan menjawab gumaman Sehun. Pria cantik itu melipatkan tangan basahnya didepan dadanya, menempel dengan baju yang basah. Baju yang Sehun berikan pagi tadi, dengan warna yang putih tentu saja baju itu menjadi transparan saat berinteraksi dengan air hujan. Sehun menelan ludahnya saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kearah Luhan.

Lelaki itu memfokuskan pandangannya menuju kearah jalanan kota Seoul yang tengah dilanda hujan yang cukup deras ini.

Sehun menyalakan penghangat ruangan yang ada didalam mobilnya agar dia dan Luhan tidak kedinginan. Lelaki pucat itu melirik sekali lagi Luhan yang berada disebelahnya yang tengah menatap kearah luar jendela, mengamati beberapa pepohonan dan rumah yang megah yang berada dipinggir jalan. lalu tatapannya terfokuskan kembali pada mobilnya untuk segera sampai di rumah Luhan.

Pria cantik itu menatap kearah luar jendela mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi ini, rasanya begitu aneh saat beberapa menit yang lalu ia sangat frustasi namun sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Luhan merasakan bahwa ia bisa menghela nafas leganya namun kepalanya masih berdenyut dengan hebat dan sekarang hal yang dilihatnya terlihat berputar-putar dikepalanya, lalu pandangan matanya sudah tidak lagi terfokuskan, apakah malaikat maut datang menjemputnya sesuai yang ia inginkan untuk mengantarkannya pada Ibunya dan mencurahkan semua kegelisahan dan masalah beratnya?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Updatee! Hehe. Gimana gimana? banyak yang bilang mereka kucing anjing ya hahaha:3 Rencana aku pengen nuntasin Remake FF ini selama 4 bulan. berarti seminggu 2x update. Tapi masih rencana:v


	4. Chapter 4

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah dan juga indah itu namun setidaknya tempat itu sudah tak lagi terawat dengan benar dan baik, lelaki itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan melirik kearah pria disampingnya itu, terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan tangannya untuk membangunkan pria itu.

"Xi Luhan?" lelaki itu memanggil, namun tidak ada jawaban, apakah pria bermata rusa itu terlalu lelah atau memang tengah berpura-pura tidak mendengar seruan namanya saat lelaki itu memanggilnya. "Xi Luhan kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat bangun! Aku tau kau mendengarkanku." Lelaki itu sekali lagi berbicara dengannya, namun hening, nihil hasilnya.

Sehun mendesahkan nafas frustasinya saat pria itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya, lelaki itu mendekatkan kulit tangannya kearah kulit pria cantik itu dan hasilnya…panas.

"Shit!"

Sehun langsung turun dari mobilnya dan membuka daun pintu itu lalu membopong pria cantik itu dikedua lengan kekarnya, suhu badannya sungguh…panas, lelaki itu tidak bisa memungkiri berapakah suhu badan pria cantik didalam gendongannya itu namun sepertinya sudah melebihi batas suhu normal manusia sehat pada umumnya.

"Oh!" suara lelaki dari dalam menyerukan namanya namun lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lelaki yang menyebutkan namanya, langkah Sehun terus melaju menaiki anak tangga. "Belok ke kanan dan itu adalah kamar Luhan!" lelaki itu berteriak, Sehun menurutinya.

Lelaki tampan itu memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup bagus dengan nuansa hangat nan indah, sangat nyaman dan berbeda jauh dari keadaan luar kamar tersebut. Dengah hati-hati Sehun meletakkan tubuh pria itu ditepi ranjangnya, lelaki tampan itu tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa namun mengingat bahwa baju yang Luhan kenakan sudahlah basah, namun satu hal yang Sehun lakukan sekarang…mengetikkan nomor pada layar ponselnya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan lebih daripada angka favorite nya yang ketiga bahkan akan menunjukkan angka favoritenya yang ke empat, berapa lagi kalau bukan jam Sembilan malam. Sehun sudah merasakan bahwa bajunya yang sebelumnya basah kini sudah mengering karena bagaimanapun sudah lebih daripada dua jam lamanya Sehun menunggu di kamar Luhan, menunggu seseorang yang ia hubungi dan juga menunggu Luhan bangun dari pingsannya. Lelaki itu mondar mandir dikamar Luhan dan terhenti disamping pria cantik itu dan langsung duduk ditepi ranjang sebelah Luhan setelah dengan perlahan mata pria cantik itu terbuka dan mengerjapkan pandangan matanya untuk memfokuskannya.

"Akhirnya…" Sehun mendesah syukur, karena pria itu setidaknya sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan pusing itu, menemukan sebuah handuk kecil yang dibasahi oleh air dingin. Sehun membantu pria yang baru saja siuman itu untuk duduk dan Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hun?" Suara Luhan begitu parau dan Sehun menelan ludahnya, tidak pernah terfikir sebelumnya bahwa kejadian ini akan membuat Luhan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau pingsan bodoh." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, ia ingat bahwa hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dia bersama dengan Sehun didalam mobil lelaki itu lalu semuanya—gelap, Luhan tidak ingat lagi apapun namun ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun menggendong tubuhnya dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang ini. "Aku sudah beberapa kali menelfon Dokter pribadi ku namun aku sudah menunggunya dua jam dan dia tidak datang juga!"

"Mungkin karena Hujan badai." Asal Luhan, benar, Sehun mengingatnya bahwa lelaki yang menjadi Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa dengan segera kesana karena hujan, namun karena signal dan suara hujan yang membuat bising komunikasi mereka, Sehun beberapa kali tidak mendengar ucapan yang Dokter itu katakan. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?" sergah Luhan.

"Umm hanya saja…Well, kau sendirian, ingat! aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan Ayahmu itu—" Luhan mengangguk. Namun bukan mengangguk setuju karena Ayahnya mungkin tidak akan menjaganya sampai sadar namun barisan kalimat Sehun yang lainnya _kau sendirian._ Ya, pria itu kini sendirian.

Tanpa Luhan minta tiba-tiba air mata langsung mengalir dari kelopak matanya, dengan segera pria cantik itu menghapusnya. "Ohh…" gumamnya, menarik nafas.

"Kau tak apa Lu?" Suara Sehun begitu lembut sangat berbeda daripada sebelumnya,

Entahlah mungkin dibalik suara itu terbelesit suatu perasaan penyesalan—kasih—atau mungkin iba.

Luhan menggeleng "Aku baik." Jawabnya, Sehun menghela nafas leganya, "Tapi akan lebih baik jika semua ini tidak terjadi padaku." Ujar Luhan dengan nada yang menyindir Sehun, pria cantik itu langsung menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan datar namun menyimpan sejuta kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Katakan padaku Oh. Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya iya kan?" Tanya Luhan langsung. Pria bermata rusa itu tidak menatap kearah sumber pandangan yang bisa ia jangkau selain kearah lensa mata indah milik Sehun, _indah?_ Ya, jujur Luhan menyukai bola mata indah itu, namun jika mengingat Sehun yang memiliknya—menurutnya semua hal yang ia sukai akan sia-sia.

Sehun langsung bisa mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan mereka tengah mengalir dan hal apa yang tengah mereka berdua bahas, "Maafkan aku…" gumam Sehun. "Aku sungguh keterlaluan padamu Lu, tapi aku sungguh tidak membayangkan sebegini rumitnya jadinya…" Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Luhan menahan, pria rusa itu menahan marahnya untuk keluar sekarang, kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya masih lemah dan terasa sakit disemua bagian. "Aku senang kau mengetahui batasan kesabaranku." Ujar Luhan. Lelaki tampan itu menatap kearah lensa mata pria itu dalam, dan begitu penuh dengan…penyesalan.

"Aku tau tapi aku hanya menginginkan sebuah perasaan yang sama denganku dalam artian—"

"Kau mencoba membalas dendam!" sergah Luhan, Sehun masih menatapnya, hendak menjawab namun tak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya, pria cantik itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau hanya mencoba membalas dendammu kepadaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _tunanganmu_ didepan paparazzi itu, dan akhirnya…great. Semuanya terjadi, aku mendapatkan ketenaran yang sangat membuatku frustasi dan juga _bully—_ an dari para penggemarmu, dan hari ini kau sengaja mengantarkanku masuk kedalam Universitasku karena kau tau bahwa disana banyak penggemarmu yang bertebaran. Dan Wow, harus ku akui Oh bahwa kau berhasil membuatku enggan untuk kembali lagi masuk kedalam Universiasku itu dan aku enggan untuk keluar dari neraka ini dan akhirnya aku akan dengan perlahan mati..!"

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyumannya, "Ya, bahasa kasarnya memang aku hendak membalas dendamkanku denganmu. Seseorang yang dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam duniaku dan juga membuat namaku kembali terdaftar sebagai remaja yang nakal atau semacamnya, tapi aku tegaskan padamu Luhan, aku sudah dewasa dan aku juga berhak untuk menikmati apapun yang aku sukai, dan Korea Selatan adalah Negaraku jadi aku bisa melakukan hal itu karena itu memang hal yang wajar." Luhan tertawa hambar dengan penjelasan yang Sehun katakan padanya. Pria bermata rusa itu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku anggap itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang indah, tapi kau harus ingat Sehun! aku tau penggemarmu tidak hanya berada di Korea Selatan, namun seluruh dunia. Dan seluruh dunia ada banyak Negara yang mempunyai aturan dan hukum, dan tidak seperti disini, ini memang negaramu, namun kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun sebebas apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan penggemarmu banyak yang masih dibawah umur, dan aku tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran orang tua jika anaknya mengidolakan dirimu yang menjadi seperti ini…dan semuanya akan kembali padamu. dengan perlahan kau akan tergantikan jika kau masih saja menjadi public figure seperti ini, dan siapa yang akan menyesal? Kau…" Sehun terdiam. Lelaki pucat itu mencerna kalimat yang penuh berisikan kebenaran yang selama ini Sehun khawatirkan, _para penggemarnya,_ tentu saja lelaki pucat itu memikirkan mereka semua kapanpun dan dimanapun, "Aku tau kau sangat menyanyangi penggemarmu, dan aku juga tau bahwa mereka juga menyanyangimu, tapi jika hanya karena sikap ketidakprofesionalanmu yang langsung memasukanku kedalam drama bodoh yang kau ciptakan ini, aku tidak bisa berfikir bahwa…"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti dan perlu kau tau bahwa aku tidak suka dinasehati." Ujar Sehun memotong, Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Dan perlu kau tau Xi Luhan, bahwa aku lebih suka kau panggil dengan namaku daripada nama keluargaku. Itu sangat aneh—menurutku!" Luhan terkekeh, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia terdiam saat melihat tatapan mata Sehun.

"Baik baik, Se—hun!" ujar Luhan, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, "Dan aku lebih senang kau panggil dengan embel-embel Hyung, bukan dengan namaku saja!" sergah Luhan mencoba memberitahu kebenarannya jika Luhan lebih tua darinya. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau lebih bagus dipanggil Luhan daripada Hyung, panggilan itu membuat wajah imut mu terlihat tua." Ujar Sehun, Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan Sehun tersadar dengan ucapannya, "Bukan. Jangan terlalu bangga dulu, aku hanya tengah berfikir bahwa embel-embel Hyung tidak cocok untukmu, itu terkesan sangat.. Kau tau? Kuno. Dan Luhan terkesan sangat modern, dan aku menyukai hal modern." Luhan hendak menjawab ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal, namun lelaki tampan itu sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Jangan membantah! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk masalah sepele yang kedua kalinya ini!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, tentu saja, lelaki itu penuh dengan ancaman dan juga paksaan.

"Kau selalu mengancamku dan memaksaku! Aku benci itu!" seru Luhan.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pria cantik itu. Hening, tidak ada percakapan yang lebih daripada pembicaraan mereka beberapa detik yang telah berlalu itu. Hujan sudah berhenti, mungkin mereka baru menyadarinya, Sehun memandang kearah jam tangannya. Ini sudah lebih daripada dua jam setengah ia menunggu dokter sialan yang mengaku sebagai dokter pribadi nya namun tidak datang dengan segera saat ia butuh, dan semakin membuat Sehun kesal karena ia harus menunggu.

"Sehun!"

"Ne."

Hilang, entah pertanyaan apa yang hendak terlontar namun setelah pria itu mendengar suara Sehun pertanyaan dalam otaknya hilang, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan…

"Sehun! Jangan bilang kau—" pria cantik itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal, marah, malu atau yang lainnya. Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Luhan namun setelah melihat rona wajah pria itu, Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau melihatnya?!" Luhan berseru dengan nada suaranya yang ia naikkan beberapa oktaf dan itu membuat Sehun merinding. Lelaki albino itu menelan ludahnya.

"Ya." Dengan mengangguk dan menelan ludah pahitnya lelaki itu menjawabnya.

Luhan ternganga dan langsung memukul Sehun yang faktanya berada didepannya itu dengan barang-barang yang dekat dengannya, bantal, atau apapun dan ia mencengkram kaos bagian leher yang tengah Sehun kenakan.

"Brengsek kau Sehun!" pekik pria bermata rusa itu dengan emosional yang cukup tinggi, lelaki itu tidak mengerti dengan sitasi nya namun tatapan mata kemarahan Luhan sangat mengitimidasi dan sangat tajam, lelaki itu menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya huh? Kenapa?!"

"Aku gila jika aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Kau sudah gila sebelum melakukannya!" sergah Luhan tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya, tangan Sehun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan yang terlalu kuat dikaos yang tengah ia kenakan itu, mungkin jika pria itu terus saja melakukannya, Sehun hanya akan menerima kenyataan bahwa kaos itu akan sobek karena ulah Luhan. "Kau memang selalu gila Oh!" ujar Luhan dengan menaikkan oktaf suaranya dan itu membuat telinga Sehun sakit mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Tapi kau bisa kedinginan jika aku tidak menggantikan baju basahmu itu? lagipula siapa yang akan menggantikannya huh? Ayahmu, eh? Aku tak berharap banyak dia mau melakukannya. Dan Kai? Apakah aku harus memanggilkan lelaki itu dulu untuk melakukannya sampai akhirnya kau menunggu dan mati kedinginan disini?!" ujar Sehun membela diri. Luhan menghentakan tangannya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kaos yang tengah lelaki itu kenakan.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan Luhan, pria cantik itu menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Oh? Dia sudah…aargghh, rasanya Luhan ingin mencekik lelaki itu sekarang, masalah dan sekarang? Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika lelaki berwajah tegas itu masih saja berada didekatnya. Luhan mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk stabil. Lalu menatap Sehun.

"Aku lebih baik mati kedinginan daripada kau melihat tubuhku!" Luhan kesal. Pria cantik itu marah. Tentu saja semua itu adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Dan jangan kau sebut lagi nama lelaki itu didepanku. Dan Kai?! Itu semua salahmu!" seru Luhan mengingat nama lelaki yang kini entah masih bisa dibilang menjadi sahabatnya atau tidak namun Luhan masih menganggapnya sahabatnya dan menyayangi lelaki itu, dan kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun—lelaki brengsek ini tidak masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

"Dia hanya cemburu, jika dia sahabatmu seharusnya dia mengerti semua keadaanmu!" ujar Sehun, _cemburu?_ Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa hambar.

"Cemburu?" ulang Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, "Kau lebih bodoh daripada apa yang kupikirkan! Dia merasa terbohongi karena berita bodohmu itu, Brengsek! Kai merasa dibohongi karena aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya dengan pertunangan bodoh dan drama murahan yang kau ciptakan itu!"

"Well…harus kuakui, aku lebih suka mendengar mu memakai kalimat dan kata yang bagus daripada kata-kata kasarmu itu!" ujar Sehun membenarkan, itu sangat tidak penting menurut Luhan, "Kau juga bodoh! Lalu mengapa hanya dengan berita itu saja dia langsung marah dan tidak lagi mau bertemu apalagi berbicara dengamu eh?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan terdiam. Sehun menyinggungkan senyuman miringnya, "Jawabannya adalah karena lelaki itu _cemburu!"_ jawab Sehun, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sebegitu cemburunya Kai jika kau bersama denganku!"

"Kau tidak akan bersama denganku!" pekik Luhan bersikeras dengan komitmen yang ia genggam bahwa Kai menjauhi dan marah padanya itu semua karena ulah Sehun, tak ada pilihan yang lain. "Dan Kai tidak cemburu!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia memang tidak cemburu! Dalam artian dia tidak akan sekesal itu jika ia tidak menyukaimu! Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wajah Kai jika aku _menciummu_ didepan lelaki itu." bisik Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Luhan yang menyender dikepala ranjangnya, bulu kuduk pria cantik itu mulai berdiri, apa lelaki itu akan secara tiba-tiba menciumnya kembali di hari yang sama?

"Kau tidak akan bisa menciumku didepannya! Dan aku tidak sudi untuk kau cium!" Sehun tertawa sinis didepan Luhan, sepertinya pria cantik itu sudah tidak bisa bergerak lebih setelah kedua lengan Sehun berada diantara tubuhnya, nafas lelaki itu bisa Luhan rasakan. "Dan menjauhlah dariku Oh!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu bahwa aku lebih suka dipanggil Sehun, bukan nama keluargaku." Ujar Sehun didepan wajah Luhan, lelaki pucat itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan, "atau kau memang menyukai nama depan eoh? Kau ingin memiliki namanya?" goda Sehun. demi Tuhan. Tak pernah terbelesit diotak Luhan sebelumnya bahwa dia akan menyukai nama belakang lelaki yang berada didepannya itu.

Tangan Sehun terangkat, memegang rambut Luhan dan menyingkirkan poni dikening Luhan, Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa nafas pria cantik itu memburu didepan wajahnya, pria itu gugup? Tentu saja. Sehun mengetahui hal itu pastinya. Tangan Sehun turun menuju kearah tengkuk leher pria cantik itu, mendekatkannya lebih untuk membuktikan apakah ptia itu masih kokoh dengan ucapannya atau tidak?

Tidak. Tentu saja jawaban itu yang bisa Sehun ambil, setelah nafas Luhan semakin memburu dan lelaki pucat itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya lagi kearah Luhan. Pria berambut coklat itu menutup matanya, tidak berniat untuk memberontak, Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya namun kesempatan ini tidak bisa ia hilangkan begitu saja. Sehun memulainya dengan lembut dan lama juga sangat hati-hati, lelaki yang lebih muda itu hendak mengulangi untuk kedua kalinya menempelkan bibir nya diatas bibir Luhan yang merah merona tercampur oleh keadaan pria cantik itu yang menjadi lebih memucat. Semuanya terhenti setelah seseorang masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Maaf." Ujar orang itu diambang pintu. "Tapi bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya sekarang?" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya yang menyimpan senyuman sinis bercampur dengan senyuman kemenangannya, sementara Luhan tengah mengerutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu dan aku tidak juga akan menunggu untuk membuatnya segera sembuh! Dia sedikit gila karena demamnya!" ujar Sehun menatap sesosok lelaki yang berpenampilan biasa namun membawa tas hitam kerja nya dan mastinya banyak obat-obatan yang berada didalam sana.

Luhan melemparkan bantalnya kearah Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu mendelik tajam kearah Luhan, "Apa?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, lelaki itu bangkit dan menjauhi kamar itu untuk meninggalkan Luhan dengan dokter pribadi Sehun yang sudah sampai karena badai dari hujan memang sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Sehun menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan dia melihat bahwa lelaki itu—Ayah Luhan tengah bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sama sekali Sehun tidak tau, tentu saja Sehun tidak tau, dia adalah orang baru yang masuk kedalam kehidupan Luhan yang memang cukup hancur ini, dan Sehun adalah orang pelengkap untuk membuat scenario drama kehidupan Luhan menjadi sempurna, sempurna untuk bisa dikatakah sangat hancur.

Sehun menghabiskan anak tangga rumah yang cukup megah itu dan mendekat kearah lelaki yang tengah ayiknya berdua dengan seorang wanita, dan Sehun bisa pastikan bahwa dia adalah wanita jalang yang lelaki itu bayar untuk satu malamnya. Ayah Luhan yang mengetahui keberadaan Sehun memberikan isyarat pada wanita itu untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Well…aku yakin kau sangat membuat anakku frustasi Oh!" ujar Xi Yunho. Ayah Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis kearah Sehun namun Justin menanggapinya dengan senyuman miringnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mendekat kearah Yunho dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya sendiri.

"Ne…tapi kurasa anakmu lebih frustasi terhadapmu daripada aku." Sanggah Sehun, Yunho terkekeh. Lelaki itu mengambil gelas kosong yang berada dimeja ruang tamu dan menuangkannya segelas anggur merah yang cukup menggiurkan, menyodorkan segelas anggur yang tak terisi dengan penuh itu pada Sehun.

Lelaki tampan itu menerimanya, "Pada dasarnya begitu, tapi kurasa kau bisa menghapuskan bayang-bayang _nya_ dari anakku." Ujar Yunho meneguk segelas anggur lainnya, Sehun menaikkan alisnya, dan Yunho tersenyum dibalik minumannya itu. Sehun mengerti dan mulai meminum anggur itu untuk membuat badannya menghangat, lebih baik daripada dia kedinginan dan sakit.

Jika lelaki itu ditanya darimana bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa wanita murahan itu dan membeli sebotol anggur merah dengan kualitas yang mahal jawabannya adalah uang yang Luhan berikan, tentu saja dengan uang itu Yunho selalu hamburkan untuk kesenangannya dan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apakah Luhan bisa memberikannya atau tidak yang ia tau hanya ia bisa bersenang-senang dan semuanya cukup jelas.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya dan itu semua untuk anakmu, Xi Luhan." Ujar Sehun, Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi mengingat bahwa Xi Luhan kini sendirian, dalam artian kau tau Kai sekarang tengah menjauhinya, kuharap kau bisa merubah sikapmu itu dan membuat Luhan merasa bahwa dia tidak lagi sendirian. Kau tau maksudku?" Tanya Sehun.

Yunho menjauhkan gelasnya, "Seperti halnya umm—aku harus merubah sikapku yang ini menjadi sosok Ayah yang sebenarnya seperti dulu?" Sehun mengangguk, "Itu tak semudah apa yang terucap dari bibirmu Nak!" lanjut Yunho. Sehun menjauhkan gelasnya, gelas yang masih terisi seperempat anggur itu.

"Aku tau. Kau melakukannya karna kau ingin melampiaskan semua masa lalu mu bukan?" Yunho tersenyum, menjawab nya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Well, dan itu sangat berdampak buruk pada Luhan. Dia menginginkan sosok dirimu yang dulu. Bukan seorang Ayah yang berengsek seperti sekarang!" sindir Sehun. Yunho terkekeh dan mengangguk, meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Kau juga sama berengseknya sepertiku." Cibir Yunho, Sehun tersenyum miring dengan ucapannya. Mungkin benar mungkin tidak. "Melampiaskan semua masa lalumu dengan para yeoja dan namja bayaran itu." lanjut Yunho. Benar. Memang benar. Semua yang Sehun lakukan hanya untuk menghilangkah bayang-bayang diri _nya_ dalam diri Sehun. sama seperti Luhan, semua usaha nya selama ini hanya ingin menghapus bayang-bayang diri _nya_ dalam benak pria itu.

"Ne! Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, setidaknya aku belum mempunyai keluarga dan aku masih muda dan tengah beranjak dewasa, bukan sepertimu." Sindir Sehun, "Dan aku harap istrimu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anaknya disini, dan kurasa kau harus menjaga Luhan malam ini. Aku tak yakin dia akan baik dalam demamnya."

"Menjaganya?" mungkin Yunho salah dengar namun lelaki itu tidak salah menengarnya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Luhan tidak akan mau aku berada beberapa meter dalam pandangan matanya, dia terlalu membenciku." Sergah Yunho, Sehun mengangguk, ia melupakan hal itu.

"Ya aku tau itu, namun setidaknya kau bisa memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Luhan bisa terbebas dari demamnya." Yunho mengangguk. "Well, ku rasa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan disini. Jadi selamat malam Mr. Xi." Yunho kembali mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Sehun.

Sehun meninggalkan rumah Luhan dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Dokter pribadinya bahwa Sehun yang akan mengurus semua biaya yang diperlukan untuk demam Luhan yang cukup tinggi itu. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tatapan datar, hanya saja pikirannya entah melayang kemana sesaat setelah Yunho mengatakan _masa lalu_ dari lelaki albino itu, Sehun memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal jika ia diminta untuk mengingat masa lalu lelaki itu sendiri, begitu munafik dan penuh dengan kebohongan bahkan lebih daripada sebelumnya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

" _Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpaku, tanpa mengingatku…tanpa semua kenanganku untukmu, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak pantas untukmu…"_

" _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"_

" _Kau bisa Luhan. Aku lelaki yang tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, aku lelaki yang tidak cukup baik menjagamu dan menjaga janjimu. Aku lelaki yang buruk untuk masa depanmu…"_

" _Aku mohon Kris…katakan apa salahku sehingga kau memutuskanku dalam hubungan yang kita bina untuk lebih serius ini."_

" _Tidak, ini tidak seserius menurutmu, jangan tanya mengapa tapi kau akan mengetahuinya tak lama lagi,,,aku bisa memastikan itu."_

 **Kris Wu and Do Kyungsoo.**

Luhan membuka matanya dan terbangun lalu meneguk habis gelas yang berisi air putih disampingnya, mimpi buruk akan _dirinya_ kembali terputar. Pria cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sungguh, mengapa lelaki itu masuk kedalam mimpi Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Luhan tidak bisa memutarkan bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya setelah satu hari dimana sebelumnya dengan secara mengejutkan kekasihnya, Kris Wu memutuskannya tepat dihari ulang tahun pria itu yang ke 20 yang berarti satu tahun yang lalu, dan satu minggu kemudian sebuah surat undangan pernikahan yang mengatasnamakan nama mantan kekasihnya yang selama ini masih ia cintai tertera dengan jelas disana. Ya, Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seorang pria bermata bulat yang notabane nya adalah sahabat semasa Senior High School Luhan yang ternyata namanya tertera dalam undangan itu, seharusnya nama Luhan lah yang berada disana sebelum akhirnya Luhan mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya dimana Kyungsoo hamil anak Kris. Ya, Kyungsoo memang pria istimewa yang memiliki rahim ditubuhnya. Sama seperti Luhan. Dan lelaki yang bernama Kris itu menyembunyikan scandal perselingkuhannya dengan sahabat lama Luhan. Sungguh ironis namun hal itu juga yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak menyukai artian _cinta_ dalam masa yang ia kini hadapi.

Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya setelah ia mendengar bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki itu lagi. Lelaki yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera terlepas jauh dari kehidupannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak mungkin akan keluar rumah sendirian atau bekerja karena umm kau tau sendiri jawabannya. Dan aku berfikir daripada kau berdiam diri dikamar ini," lelaki itu—Sehun. Memutarkan bola matanya menelusuri setiap detail kamar Luhan. "mungkin lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan, karna aku tidak ada jadwal sekarang."

Dengan lambat dan enggan Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kearah kamar mandinya, ia ingin berdiam disana dan tidak keluar. Dan kamar mandi adalah tempat favoritenya sekarang, mengingat ia bisa menangis dan meluapkan semuanya disana tanpa ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidak meluapkannya.

Duapuluh menit berlalu dan Luhan keluar dengan handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya. Mata pria cantik itu langsung terbelalak saat Sehun masih berada disana dan menyuguhkannya sebuah pakaian santai yang bisa pria itu gunakan dan sepertinya pakaian itu bukan miliknya.

"Jangan menolak. Pakai saja!" ujar Sehun dengan halusnya, lelaki itu memberikan baju itu dan dengan gerakan malas Luhan menerimanya dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandinya setelah sebelumnya mengambil beberapa hal yang ia butuhkan. "Kurasa kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini daripada harus berganti dalam kamar mandimu, _sweetheart!"_ ujar Sehun.

" _Shut Up_ Oh!" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Lagipula kau terlihat begitu sexy dengan boxermu!" ujar Sehun menggoda, pintu terbuka dan Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jengkelnya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Baik baik, aku diam!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Haiii ! chap 4 up! Selamat membaca! Oh iya aku lupa nyantumin warn:badwords._. Luhan memang sering ngeluarin kata kata kasar genk._.


	5. Chapter 5

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Sehun Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazLuhan' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana memangnya huh?" Luhan memasuki mobil Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang pria cantik itu suguhkan untuknya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Luhan melakukannya. Pria rusa itu memakainya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di jok, Sehun menghidup kan mesin mobil dan akhirnya melintasi halaman rumah yang cukup megah milik Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, hanya itu tak lebih." Ujar Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang Luhan tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Maksudku lebih tepatnya kemana? Atau jangan-jangan kaumau menculikku begitu?!" Ujar Luhan menduga. Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan pria disampingnya itu.

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu." sanggah Sehun, "Untuk apa aku menculikmu eoh? Kau sama sekali bukan tipe ku." Perkataan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Memangnya dia sebegitu tidak menariknya atau bagaimana? Atau memang Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai selera yang bagus atau Sehun buta? Jika lelaki tampan itu tidak tertarik padanya apalagi lelaki itu kini tau hal yang lebih mengenai dirinya mengapa sampai sekarang lelaki itu masih membuat hari-hari Luhan begitu berantakan. "Apa perkataanku ada yang salah?" tentu banyak. Tidak ada lagi namun pasti ada.

"Tak apa. Aku memang tidak secantik yeoja-yeoja mu atau semanis namja-namja yang kau kencani dulu,tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kau juga bukan tipeku!" balas Luhan dengan ketusnya. Sehun mendesis kecil dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

"Apa seleramu adalah namja yang memiliki tubuh tegap—kekar, begitu berwibawa dan sexy eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, salah sekian banyaknya seperti itu. dan kau sama sekali tidak termasuk kedalam semua itu!" sergah Luhan mencoba membuat Sehun juga merasa bahwa _apakah seleranya tidak bagus atau memang dia buta?_ dengan menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya pria bermata rusa itu menatap jalanan yang tengah mereka lalui itu.

"Ya aku tau aku tidak termasuk kedalam kriteriamu itu,apa kriteriamu seperti _Kris Wu!"_ Luhan langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sehun ketika lelaki tampan itu menyebutkan nama yang sangat Luhan benci setelah Ayahnya, Sehun dan dia. Dan ketiga orang itu sama-sama membuat hidup Luhan berantakkan.

Ayahnya yang membuat Luhan enggan untuk berdiam diri walaupun satu detik didalam rumah dan membuatnya lebih benci setelah melihat sebuah bingkai foto di meja dekat ranjangnya dimana dulu keluarganya sangat harmonis dan juga indah. Sehun, lelaki yang dengan senonohnya masuk kedalam kehidupan Luhan tanpa permisi dan membuat pria cantik itu kehilangan semua hal yang ia sukai dan membuat Luhan tertekan dan merasa sendirian, lalu Kris, lelaki yang membuat Luhan mendapatkan luka batin yang tak kunjung hilang walau tahun sudah berlalu, dan sekarang saat ia hendak menata kekecewaan batinnya, dengan tanpa pria itu duga Sehun—lelaki yang sama-sama membuat Luhan kehilangan kebahagiaannya kini menyebut salah satu orang dalam hidup Luhan yang juga membuatnya kehilangan salah satu harapan dan kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama itu didepanku!" ketus Luhan dengan suara paraunya. Ia menahan, air mata itu sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk Luhan keluarkan. Untuk apa menangisi satu orang yang membuat hati tersakiti jika ada sejuta orang yang akan membuat hati berseri. Untuk apa menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi jika kebahagiaan tengah menanti? Untuk apa? Terkadang Luhan bertanya apa dia sanggup melupakan Kris, namun hatinya bertekad. Sekali tersakiti tak akanada kata 'tersakiti' untuk yang kedua kali.

"Well, hanya seorang yang pernah kudengar dan itu semua mempunyai kriteriamu!" jawab Sehun. _Hentikan ini atau pria bermata rusa itu akan marah padamu_ —memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sehun buat? Pria itu selalu marah padanya tanpa pria itu Sehun suguhkan beberapa kalimat yang menyinggung perasaannya. Layaknya Umm api. Beberapa jarak disekitar kobaran api pun akan terasa sangat menyengat dan bagaimana jika masuk kedalamnya? "Dan sejujurnya aku jauh lebih Sexy daripada dia."

Luhan menyinggungkan senyuman miring yang dihiasi oleh tawaan tidak percayanya. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi kau tidak cukup sexy menurut—Irene! Setidaknya gadis itu meninggalkanmu dulu dan membuatmu menjadi sekarang jauh daripada rasa sakitmu pada Krystal." Ujar Luhan menyindir. Sindir menyindir? Oke. Itu yang Sehun tangkap dalam suasana penghilang kejenuhan dalam perjalanannya.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama itu lagi didepanku!" Sehun menggertak, tentu saja lelaki berahang tegas itu sekarang merasa tersindir dan dibalik semua itu Luhan tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Memangnya mengapa? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah fakta! Fakta dimana kau dan Irene sempat akan melanjutkan hubungan kalian kejenjang yang lebih serius namun kau dan dia—hmm.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" _Stop it_. Sehun tidak suka jika masa lalunya kembali terputar dalam otaknya, Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan serpihan masa lalu itu kembali lagi, tidak sekarang ataupun untuk selamanya.

Bae Irene, seorang penyanyi yang begitu manis yang mampu membuat Sehun bisa move on dari Krystal, dan gadis itu juga yang berhasil membuat lelaki tampan itu mendapatkan sebuah rasa yang selama ini sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam untuk kehidupannya, dan gadis itu juga yang membuat rasa manis berubah menjadi sakit dalam diri Sehun untuk selamanya, perubahan kecil yang berdampak permanent dalam kehidupan Sehun. Namun tentu saja karirnya masih saja cemerlang namun setidaknya hanya kelakuan lelaki itu saja yang membuat beberapa pihak tidak lagi menyukainya namun sampai sekarang lelaki itu masih terus berkarya dengan prestasi yang bisa dibilang cukup gemilang meksipun tidak secerah masa-masa sebelumnya.

"Berhenti Xi Luhan! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pembicaraan seperti ini!" sergah Sehun dengan ketusnya, Luhan tau bahwa lelaki itu kini kesal. Siapa yang memulainya? Luhan dengan senang hati akan melanjutkannya. Begitupula dengan prinsip yang Sehun pegang,siapa yang memulai masalah ini? Maka lelaki itu pun tidak segan untuk memasukkan langsung seseorang yang memulainya kedalam dramanya dan See? Sehun memasukan Luhan kedalam drama yang pria cantik itu tidak pernah inginkan namun hanya sekedar pembalas dendaman semata Sehun agar pria rusa itu tau bagaimana rasanya dibully oleh banyak orang, dan Luhan sudah mendapatkannya—mendapatkan bullyan dari para penggemar Sehun diberbagai negara.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menyebutkan nama _dia_ lagi didepanku!"

"Dan aku pun begitu!"balas Sehun langsung, "Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama gadis itu lagi didepanku!"

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Aku tau kau akan menyukainya." Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang lelaki itu katakan mengenai tempat yang tengah mereka singgahi ini, lelaki itu menutup daun pintu mobilnya dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah menapaki tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah pantai yang sangat indah dengan bebatuan karang yang berada ditepian dengan pasir putih yang sangat indah.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah bermain dengan ombak yang tidak terlalu besar, lelaki itu menyenderkan bahunya disebuah pohon kelapa yang cukup besar dan rindang sehingga cahaya matahari tidak langsung terkena mengenai kulitnya. Luhan terus saja bermain dengan air jernih yang menerpa jemari kakinya, merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia nikmati ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya dia melakukan hal ini dalam hidupnya? Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebebas ini dan merasakan bahwa perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Benar apa kata orang. Pantai adalah tempat yang bisa dijadikan untuk meluapkan semua perasaan yang mendera didalam hati,kekecewaan atau apapun itu.

"Ayo Sehun!" lelaki albino itu tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia terus saja memperhatikan pria bersurai coklat itu yang terlihat cukup girang dan juga bahagia. Berbeda dengan beberapa hari belakangan ini,dimana pria itu terlalu banyak membuang waktunya untuk mengurung diri dan marah. Tentu saja karena perasaan pria itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. "Apa kau hanya akan diam disana eoh?" teriak Luhan lagi. Lelaki tampan itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

Sehun menggeleng,mengaitkan kaca mata itu dikerah kaos yang ia kenakan dan tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Lelaki itu mendekat dan melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Dingin." Benar-benar tidak bisa terfikirkan bahwa hanya kata itu yang terontar dari bibir merah merona nan sexy milik Sehun. Luhan menahan semburat merah yang berada disekitar pipinya. "Kenapa?" lelaki tampan itu bersuara setelah mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang aneh tengah pria mungil itu lakukan.

"Kau aneh!" ujarnya,"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak kepantai eoh? Dingin? Itu konyol Sehun." Lelaki yang dibilang aneh itu mendenggus dan terus mendekat kearah Luhan yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"Umm ya, aku sudah lama tidak pergi kepantai semenjak—"

"Irene? Oke. Kita tidakakan membicarakan gadis itu sekarang, itu kesepakatannya." Sehun mengangguk. Sehun tau, Luhan adalah paparazzi yang sudah dengan pasti pria rusa itu tau mengenai beberapa hal yang menjadi sumber uang mereka, sebuah berita, gossip atau yang lainnya adalah sumber uang mereka.

"Ya. Dan kita tidak akan membicarakan Kris juga sekarang." Sehun tersenyum manis dan sangat tulus didepan Luhan. Pria cantik itu menaikkan satu alisnya saat lelaki itu tak kunjung juga menghapus senyuman lebarnya. "Eh—" Sehun tersadar dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sendiri yang tidak gatal itu untuk menepis semua kegugupan yang tengah lelaki itu rasakan.

"Itu kesepakatannya."

"Ne."

Hening, hanya debur ombak yang dengan perlahan membuat suasana diantara mereka tidak menjadi setegang sebuah besi yang sangat sulit untuk dipatahkan. Lelaki tampan itu melirik arloji ditangannya. Melirik pria yang tengah menatap kehampran lautan luas yang berada didepan mereka, lelaki itu menatap Luhan detail. Mata rusanya terpejam dan tangan yang ia buka melebar untuk merasakan hembusan angin pantai yang tengah mereka nikmati itu, bibir yang sexy—tipis—merah merona dan sangat menggoda, Sehun sudah merasakannya,rasanya—lelaki itu menyukai rasa bibir Luhan, dan lembut kulit pria cantik itu, lalu tatapannya bergantian menuju kearah rambut coklat miliknya yang indah, untuk beberapa saat Sehun harus menepis bahwa pria ini bukan tipe nya, namun beberapa saat kemudian lelaki tampan itu juga harus menepis bahwa ia menginginkannya. Sudah. Ini tidak baik.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kearah sepatunya dan mengambilnya. "Kita tidak akan berdiam disini sampai malam, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat lagi."Ujar Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan dan beberapa detik berikutnya Sehun memandang kearah Luhan yang sudah menatapnya, "Kurasa perasaanmu jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Sehun mengenadari mobilnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya tanpa adanya sebuah perbicangan yang mengasyikkan. Dan itu lebih baik daripada mereka berdua beradu argument yang tidak jelas mengenai hal-hal yang selama ini tidak mereka sadari, bahwa mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan yang medalam, sebuah kisah percintaan yang berakhir dengan tidak bahagia, sebuah perasaan yang selalu tertekan oleh banyak pihak, dan kehidupan keluarga yang sama sekali tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Atau lebih tepatnya jika dalam sebuah film atau drama maka akhirannya bukan bahagia untuk selamanya namun duka yang tak kunjung mereda.

Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya dan Luhan memandang kearah papan nama sebuah toko yang berada tidak cukup jauh dari pantai yang mereka singgahi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan memakai kembali kaca matanya, "Apa kau mau kedalam?" tanya Sehun, Luhan terlihat meragu dengan tatapan dan pertanyaan yang lelaki itu katakan padanya. Untuk apa ia kedalam toko itu? Dan untuk apa Sehun mengajaknya mengunjungi sebuah toko seperti itu.

"Kau mau membeli binatang Hun?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bukan. Tapi kau." Luhan terhenyak saat lelaki itu mengatakannya. Sebelum pria rusa itu berhasil menjawab lelaki itu sudah menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku tau _Vila_ —anjing kesayanganmu mati tertabrak mobil beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mungkin kau berniat untuk mengganti Vila dengan yang baru." Jelas Sehun, "Mungkin akan lebih menemanimu." Ah Ya, Luhan harus ingat bahwa ia sendirian beberapa hari terakhir ini, dan bagaimana lelaki itu tau mengenai hal sekecil itu dalam hidup Luhan? Sudah terjawab, Hanya dengan semalam lelaki itu bisa langsung mengetahui informasi yang lengkap tentang Luhan, kehidupannya, percintaannya, dan beberapa hal yang tidak ia sukai dan ia sukai.

"Aku pilih yang itu." Luhan menunjuk kearah seekor anjing yang. Entahlah, pria cantik itu tidak tau apa jenis nya namun anjing itu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman saat melihatnya saat pertama kali, dan perasaan itu juga yang Luhan rasakan saat pertama memiliki Vila—anjingnya yang sudah mati beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sungguh…ironis.

"Ya, berapa harganya?" Sehun bertanya kepada seorang pelayan disana yang langsung men-check dan memberikan beberapa kalimat tentang bagaimana kebiasaan anjing itu saat buang air kecil dan makan, bagaimana anjing itu akan menjulurkan lidahnya saat ia ingin diajak berjalan-jalan atau bermaindan apa makanan yang menjadi makanan kesukaan anjing itu.

Sehun membayarnya. Yap. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk mengunjungi sebuah _Pet Shop_ karena sesuatu alasan, ada satu perasamaan lagi diantara mereka berdua. Walaupun hanya kecil namun mereka berdua setidaknya pernah mengalami patah hati saat anjing mereka berdua mati, Sehun—Cony dan Luhan—Vila, dan ironis nya itu adalah anjing kesayangan mereka. Namun setidaknya Sehun masih bisa bersyukur karena anjing Sehun hanya sakit dan mati, namun Luhan?

"Luhan…" _cleekk._ Sebuah jepretan kamera tepat mengenai Luhan saat pria itu menggendong anjing baru yang sudah ia sayangi itu beberapa menit yang lalu. " _Perfect!_ " gumam Sehun saat mendapati bahwa Luhan tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah—Sehun!" seru Luhan dengan kesalnya pada lelaki yang tanpa permisinya langsung mengambil gambar Luhan saat pria itu tengah tidak focus. "Hapus!" perintahnya namun segera lelaki itu menyembunyikan ponselnya kedalam saku celana nya dan tersenyum dengan gelengan yang ikut serta menyertai responan lelaki itu.

"Ayo—" Sehun menarik lekukan siku Luhan dan membuat pria itu sedikit terhuyung kedepan mengikuti gerak Sehun yang menarik lengannya dengan kuat.

Namun pria mungil itu merasa bahwa cengkraman tangan Sehun terlepas dan langkah mereka berdua terhenti didepan toko yang baru saja mereka masuki itu. Pria mungil itu menjaga agar anjing baru nya tidak jatuh dan lari dari gendongannya. Luhan menatap kearah Sehun yang tengah menatap kearah sebuah sumber dari balik kaca mata hitamnya, namun sedetik berikutnya Luhan langsung ditarik kembali oleh lengan kekar Sehun dan membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan tiba-tiba yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya, dengan kasar lelaki itu menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat…gila. Anjing yang berada didalam pelukan Luhan terlonjak menghadap kearah Luhan saat lelaki tampan itu mengemudikan mobil sport nya dengan kecepatan setan yang biasanya akan langsung ditilangoleh polisi jika melihatnya dan beruntung mungkin polisi tengah dalam acara makan siang atau apapun itu sehingga kini mereka bisa melaju dengan kecepatan sama namun tidak dalam masalah, namun jika Sehun masih saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila itu maka masalah akan segera datang, mungkin saja..kecelakaan. kecelakaan? Luhan tersentak oleh pemikirannya.

"Oh _Stop it! Stop it_ Oh!" namun reaksi teriakan dan gertakan Luhan sama sekali tidak memengaruhi kecepatan lelaki tampan itu, pria cantik itu mendesah dengan putus asa, "Sehun hentikan kegilaanmu!" mendengar suara kedua dari Luhan, lelaki itu langsung menyeimbangkan tekanan dalam diri Luhan saat pria mungil itu. Pria mungil itu tau, _seharusnya kau memanggil namanya Luhan, dia sedikit keras kepala dan begitu juga dengan sebutan yang seharusnya kau dengarkan._ "Kau Gila!" Luhan membentak.

" _Just Shut Up!_ " Sehun memukul stir kemudinya dan itu membuat Luhan melongo melihat tingkah Sehun, apakah lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang memang benar Gila atau apa, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersikap sangat baik dan juga…pengertian namun sekarang? Sehun menepikan mobilnya diarea yang tidak cukup ramai dijalanan yang tengah mereka lalui itu. Lelaki itu menangkupkan wajahnya kearah kedua tangannya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri setelahnya. "Maaf…maafkan aku, Luhan! Ak—aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa aku mengerti!" ujar Luhan memotong, Sehun menatap kearah pria cantik itu dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kekesalan dan juga kesakitan.

"Apakah kau melihatnya? Kau melihat _nya..?_ " tentu bukan itu yang ada didalam kepala Luhan, dia hanya tengah berfikir bahwa Sehun mungkin saja melihat beberapa paparazzi atau para paparazzi dari TMZ salah satu situs berita dunia yang sangat ia benci karena terlalu banyak membuat berita palsu dengan reputasi yang buruk tentangnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Namun dugaan Luhan meleset saat Sehun mengatakan _kau melihatnya?—Nya,_ dalam artian bahwa itu adalah…

"Oh Seh—ak—aku benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Irene disana tadi." Ujar Luhan, Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah seharusnya tidak memikirkannya karena dia juga tidak memikirkanku." Benar. Ucapan Sehun kali ini sangat Luhan dukung, dan dia juga seharusnya tidak memikirkan tentang Kris. Lelaki yang membuatnya mendapat luka batin sampai sekarang—ya tidak bisa bersikap munafik memang bahwa Luhan terkadang masih merindukan sosok Kris dalam harinya namun itu sama saja memasuki sebuah kebarakan hebat yang akan langsung mematikannya dengan api nya yang sangat panas karena Luhan tau bahwa Kris sudah beristri dan terakhir kali ia mendengar lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan anak—seorang putra dengan Kyungsoo dan itu semakin membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak memutarkan kembali ingatnnya. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf Hun…"

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sudahlah…"Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk melanjutkan sisa jalanan mereka berdua.

Diam. Hening dan tanpa suara hanya mesin mobil yang terdengar, mereka berdua tengah terhanyut kedalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Luhan menatap kearah luar jendela, mengamati beberapa objek yang menarik perhatiannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua. Sehun hanya menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat melihat tatapan mata itu, dan melihat sosok gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya merusak pemikirannya.

Sehun tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka karna mood nya benar-benar sudah hancur sekarang namun lelaki tampan itu melirik kearah pria rusa disampingnya, _dia juga merasa tertekan—_ dan sepertinya Luhan—lah yang membutuhkan ruang untuk melepaskan sisa perasaan hatinya dan bertingkah bahwa seolah-olah Sehun baik. Maka dengan enggan namun pasti Sehun terus saja mengendarai mobil mereka menuju kearah suatu tempat, entahlah Sehun tidak tau pasti hanya saja ia juga mengiunginkan sebuah tempat yang sejuk—sepi dan bisa membuat pikirannya tenang.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua namun juga masih terlihat terawat daripada rumah Luhan dari luar. Pria mungil itu mendesahkan nafas beratnya seolah-olah ia juga ingin menyudahi perjalanannya kali ini namun ia berfikiran bahwa Sehun mungkin saja membutuhkan ruang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya atas insiden yang tanpa lelaki itu duga terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Aneh. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan sekarang, biasanya pria cantik itu tidak akan merasa sebegitu pedulinya dengan Sehun namun melihat sorot mata lelaki itu yang penuh dengan kekecewaan dan juga rasa sakit yang amat dalam saat menatap Luhan membuat pria cantik itu harus menelan ludah pahitnya.

"Ayo…" lagi-lagi Luhan harus menurunkan kakinya mengikuti gerak Sehun yang berada beberapa jalan didepannya, Luhan masih menggendong anjing yang baru saja ia beli itu dan berencana untuk memberikannya nama, namun siapa? Dia sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi pikiran yang jernih sekarang.

Sehun mengajak Luhan memasuki sebuah kebun binatang yang berada 2 mil dari pantai mereka tadi. Entah, tapi hanya tempat ini yang ada didalam pikiran Sehun. Tentu saja lelaki tampan itu memakai kaca mata hitamnya dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya karena beberapa alasan tertentu.

Mereka berdua menjelajah kebun binatang itu sambil tersenyum satu sama lainnya saat dengan konyolnya Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menuju karah sebuah kandang monyet sedangkan pria cantik itu memegang sebuah kaleng minuman soda dengan warna mencolok dan tanpa Luhan sadari monyet itu merebutnya dari tangan pria itu, dan sontak membuat tawa Sehun pecah—dan itu lebih baik daripada melihat lelaki itu dalam keadaan kacau seperti sebelumnya.

"Monyet itu sangat lucu hahaha." sungguh, Luhan juga tidak mau Sehun tertawa didepannya apalagi karena tawaan itu mengandung unsur pengejekkan yang bisa Luhan tangkap dari nada suara Sehun, namun sedetik berikutnya Sehun terdiam saat mendapati bahwa Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesalnya. Lelaki pucat itu tidak peduli, Sehun membuka kaca matanya dan menggantungkannya disekitar leher kaos nya dan tersenyum nakal—menggoda atau apapun itu yang membuat Luhan merasa ingin muntah segera. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan tatapan sialannya itu. "Ya! Luhan tunggu aku!" Luhan tidak berpaling dari tatapan lurusnya yang masih saja menatap datar kearah depan tidak menghiraukan apakah Sehun mengejarnya atau tidak namun faktanya Sehun meraih lengannya dan membuat pria itu berhenti.

"Apa?!" Luhan berucap dengan tegas.

"Umm baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu air lagi sebagai ganti dari Monyet itu. Haha."

"Berarti kau Monyetnya jika kau membelikannya lagi hahaha" Sehun menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari perkataannya.

"Aku bukan!" sergahnya, "Ah sudahlah!" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung dengan tawaannya, "Tunggu disana." Teriak Sehun.

Tawa Luhan melenyap saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tarikan ia rasakan diarea kakinya, celana jeans nya tertarik. Dengan segera pria cantik itu menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Seorang anak kecil disana, tengah mencoba untuk membuat perhatian Luhan terarah kedapanya dan itu berhasil. Luhan berjongkok dengan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu.

"Hey adik kecil! Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan ramah nya pada anak kecil itu. Lekukan garis wajah anak itu sangat familier namun Luhan tidak tau dengan pasti siapa itu.

"An—jing" anak itu menunjuk kearah anjing yang Luhan gendong dan memutarkan anjing nya sehingga kini kepala anjing itu bisa menatap kearah anak kecil yang langsung mengelus lembut bulu anjing yang berwarna putih bersih itu. Anak itu langsung tersenyum dengan senang bertanda bahwa dia menyukainya.

"Oh Taeoh—kau—" Luhan langsung memandang kearah sumber suara yang mungkin saja memanggil anak itu. Tatapan mata hangat Luhan langsung berubah tajam namun berbeda dengan tatapan yang sumber itu tunjukkan.

"Eomma—" anak itu menyaut ucapan yang baru saja terdengar itu. Eomma?

" _Oh God!_ Kyungsoo—" nadanya tercekat, "Luhan!" pekik seorang lainnya yang berasal dari balik punggung pria bermata bulat yang tengah bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan itu.

Eomma—Kyungsoo dan Kris? Oh _Great_. Semua rasa sakit itu berkumpul didepan mata Luhan sekarang. Pria cantik itu langsung berdiri dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan liar—marah—kesal atau penuh dengan ancaman pembunuhan. Namun tatapan Luhan tidak bisa ia tunjukkan saat menatap kearah anak kecil yang bernama—Taeoh itu, tidak dengannya, masalahnya hanya dengan Ibunya—Kyungsoo dan Ayahnya—Kris, bukan dengan anak kecil itu—Taeoh.

"Eomma—Appa! Taeoh ingin anjing itu!" rengek anak itu dengan menarik-narik celana yang tengah Kyungsoo kenakan. Tentu saja Luhan memandang kearah Taeoh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan namun sekecil pun tidak pernah terbelesit Luhan untuk membencinya. "Taeoh ingin memilikinya." Kyungsoo memandang kearah putranya itu begitupula dengan Luhan dan Kris.

Luhan mengangkat dagunya—terkesan sangat angkuh memang namun bukan itu masalahnya—pria cantik itu menelan ludahnya dan bernafas dengan berat. "Maaf aku harus pergi!"

"Luhan..!" Kris berteriak namun Luhan sama sekali tidak menengarkannya. Pria rusa itu terus saja melangkah maju dengan cepat dan menahan agar kelopak matanya bisa menahan sebanyak apapun air matanya agar tidak segera jatuh. Untuk apa menangisi masa lalu yang membuat hati tersakiti cukup lama? Itu sama sekali. Tidak. Penting.

"Luhan…" Sehun memanggil saat pria itu berjalan tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun, lelaki itu mengejar Luhan yang terus saja berjalan tanpa henti. Dan akhirnya Sehun bisa meraih lengan Luhan yang menggendong anjingnya, anjing pemberian Sehun untuknya. "Ada apa?" Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan.

Dan saat itu juga air mata Luhan terjatuh dari kelopak matanya, tepat saat Sehun menatap kedalam matanya. Lelaki itu tersentak dan menatap Luhan dalam dan—iba, atau Kasih atau apapun itu yang bisa Sehun berikan.

"Ada apa hei?" Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan. "Apakah itu karenaku? Oh maafkan—" Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat dan menyeka air matanya sendiri, "Lalu?" Luhan masih tidak menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba pria cantik itu memeluk Sehun dan lelaki itu membalasnya, meskipun rasanya aneh saat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka—anjing Luhan, namun tidak menjadi masalah untuk Sehun tetap memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan pria dipelukannya itu. Nafas Sehun tercekat saat ia menyadari bahwa Luhan terisak didalam pelukan dada bidangnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itu adalah topiknya.

Sehun menatap kearah seseorang yang menyerukan nama pria ini, seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi—kekar dan terlihat dewasa dan sexy, apakah itu? Oh tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Luhan aku minta maaf—"

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Brengsek!" tukas Sehun dengan kasarnya pada lelaki yang mendekati mereka berdua saat lelaki itu akan memegang bahu Luhan. "Jangan sentuh dia!" sebuah nada yang penuh ancaman terlontarkan lagi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Oh!" gertaknya. Sehun menatap angkuh dan menyinggungkan senyuman sinisnya kearah lelaki itu. "Aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Oh aku tau! Kau itu Kris Wu yang brengsek itu 'kan?!" Lelaki pucat itu memasang wajah yang kini merah padam menahan amarahnya. "Jauhi dia atau aku bisa pastikan bahwa kau akan bernasib sial hari ini!" ancam Sehun lagi.

"Huh memang siapa kau?"

"Aku—tunangannya! Sudah jelas itu! Bahkan semua stasiun televise menyiarkannya dan majalah menuliskan berita ini!" sergah Sehun dengan spontan, persetan dengan Luhan yang akan marah padanya, ia tidak peduli yang ia tau bahwa Luhan akan aman bersamanya, itu saja.

"Jadi semua itu?"

"Ya benar! Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya _Jerk_!" Sehun menggiring Luhan untuk menjauh dari lelaki brengsek itu, Kris tetap saja mematung menatap kepergian Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dibawah sebuah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang untuk mereka berdua, lelaki itu menatapnya. "Sudahlah…" ujarnya, Luhan menatap kearah lelaki itu. "Kau terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan aku yakin kau adalah Hitler versi imut jika memasang wajah sebegitu menyeramkannya seperti ini." Luhan sedikit tersenyum dengan ucapan konyol Sehun.

"Gomawo…"

"Tak usah sungkan, anggap saja itu adalah sebuah balas budi karna kau sudah sangat sabar dengan tingkahku yang selalu menyusahkan hidupmu!" cercah Sehun, Luhan tersenyum tipis, pria itu menghapus air matanya dan menatap kearah Sehun lagi. Menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah ganti saja topiknya!"ujar Sehun, ya mungkin benar bahwa mereka butuh mengganti topik mereka berdua sekarang.

"Umm aku hanya—ya, tengah," Luhan menatap kearah anjingnya dan pikirannya tentang nama anjing itu terbelesit kembali, "Nama. Nama anjing ini Hun, aku tidak punya banyak nama yang indah dalam otakku yang sempit ini."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa otakmu sempit!" canda Sehun, Luhan menatapnya tajam namun Sehun tidak menhiraukannya, "Umm mungkin? Yaa—Vivi. Tedengar aneh karna mengingat bahwa anjing ini adalah jantan."

 _Vivi?_ Sepertinya terdengar tidak asing.

"Baiklah…"

"Well—sudah sore dan aku tidak mau acaraku selanjutnya terganggu." Acara selanjutnya? Terganggu? Apa maksud lelaki idiot ini? Batin Luhan terus mengatakan a—b—c dengan tak jelas. "Sudahlah, kau akan tau nanti. Ayo pulang."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Hai hai! Mian, kemaren ada nama ntin nyangkut (/^\\) malu banget ewh hehe(/^\\) makasih ya sudah mengingatkan! Gimana gimana?:3 tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

 _ **.**_

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Sehun Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan kediaman keluarga _Xi_ disana tampak dengan jelas bahwa bangunan itu sudah sangat tua dan keadaannya sama sekali tidak terawat dengan benar mengingat bahwa dirumah Luhan tidak mempunyai pembantu seperti dimana rumah Sehun berada, rumah dengan harga melebihi 66 milyar tidak sebanding dengan rumah sederhana Luhan namun masih terkesan megah tapi tidak semegah rumah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Sehun, sejak diperjalanan mereka tidak banyak membicarakan sesuatu tentang apapun karena sesungguhnya pikiran Luhan masih terpaku pada sosok Kris dan juga Kyungsoo—dan Sehun memikirkan tentang Irene. Mengapa hari indah mereka berakhir dengan mengecewakan? Entahlah, jika Luhan ataupun Sehun tau akan berakhir seperti ini jadinya maka ia tidak akan mau untuk membuat ataupun mengikuti hari indah namun sialnya hari ini.

Luhan menggendong Vivi didalam gendongan lengannya, pria itu mengambil tasnya dan juga melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Terimakasih atas harinya, Hun." Terdengar seperti sebuah siksaan saat pria itu mengatakan, _harinya?_ Memang apa bahagianya hari ini untuk mereka berdua? Sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada hari Luhan beradu argument dengan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu dan tak kunjung berhenti sampai sekarang—namun itu lebih baik daripada Luhan harus melihat luka lama nya didepan kedua lensa mata beningnya.

Sehun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Luhan, pria cantik itu membuka daun pintu mobil megah milik Sehun namun baru akan mengeluarkan kakinya lelaki itu mencengkram lengan Luhan yang menggendong tubuh Vivi dalam gendongannya, pria mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun dengan bingung dan memberikan tatapan _ada apa?_

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"sepertinya ini pernah Luhan tonton sebelumnya, didalam sebuah drama ataupun apapun itu yang pernah terbelesit dalam otak Luhan untuk mengingatnya.

"Apa?"

"Umm—" Sehun nampak ragu dengan kalimat selanjutnya namun lelaki itu mengambil nafasnya dan menutup matanya sebelum mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Dengar..." Luhan kembali duduk dengan nyaman dikursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun, pria cantik itu terus mencoba untuk mendengarkan kalimat apa yang akan lelaki itu mintakan darinya. "Nanti malam adalah MAMA Awards, kau tau—ya aku mendapatkan salah satu kategorinya dan aku selalu datang sendiri, dan aku tidak berharap lebih kau bisa menghadirinya bersamaku tapi mengingat berita konyol kita berdua beberapa hari belakangan ini, bisakah kau pergi bersama denganku nanti malam?—Ayolah, aku ingin ada yang melihat saat aku memenangkan ketogorinya."

Pergi. Bersama Sehun. Nanti malam. Ke MAMA Awards. Paparazzi. Kamera. Televisi. Penggemar dan Bully—an. Itu adalah kata dan kalimat yang kini berada didalam otak Luhan. Pria cantik itu tidak merubah posisinya sedikitpun hanya pandangan matanya yang sudah tidak lagi terarahkan pada lensa mata coklat milik Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan menunggu Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang lebih berdominan dengan sebuah ajakkan itu.

Pria cantik itu mengambil nafasnya, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan mengabarimu nanti jika aku bisa pergi bersama denganmu." Ujar Luhan menjelaskan, well—itu tidak masalah, hanya saja jika pria itu menolaknya maka akan menjadi suatu masalah namun jika pria itu bersamanya juga akan ada masalah namun tidak seberat jika mereka berdua tidak terlihat bersama mengingat bahwa itu adalah acara besar dan kemungkinan besar Sehun memenangkan kategori tersebut.

Memenangkan MAMA Awards atas usahanya dan karya nya sendiri.

Luhan menatap mobil Sehun yang sudah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, pria itu tersenyum tipis pada sosok Sehun, lelaki pucat itu terlihat lebih hangat daripada saat mereka baru bertemu atau saat-saat setelahnya beberapa hari.

Sehun lebih santai mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, lelaki itu merasa percaya diri bahwa nanti Luhan akan menelfonnya dan juga mengatakan bahwa pria rusa itu akan ikut bersama dengannya. Ia tidak tau perasaan apa yang lebih jelas dengan nya kini namun melihat bahwa Luhan menangis didalam pelukannya itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang terasa sudah lama tidak ia rasakan seperti saat lelaki tampan itu mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang juga terasa seperti sebuah pelukan yang mengisyaratkan agar dia melindunginya.

"Hunnie?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak terlalu tua dan berkisaran berumuran 19 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun memanggil namanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Ya Eomma..." balas Sehun. Lelaki itu memeluk sekilas Eomma—nya dan Seohyun—Ibu Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang baru namun lama kini terlihat dari sorot mata putranya kembali, seperti luka lama yang kian menghilang namun wanita itu takut putranya akan mendapatkan luka itu lebih daripada yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Wanita itu mengatakannya dengan hangat, "Kau akan datang ke MAMA 'kan?" lelaki itu mengangguk. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya. Mengelus lengan kekar putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang."Eomma ada acara dengan teman Eomma jadi Eomma rasa malam ini kau harus—"

"Aku akan datang bersama dengan Luhan." Sehun memotong ucapan Eomma nya dengan langsung saat wanita itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menghadiri acara besar yang sangat ditunggu anaknya itu bersamanya karena urusan yang lain.

"Luhan?" ulang Seohyun. Sehun mengangguk. "Oh _God_. Jangan lagi kau membuatnya menangis sayang, dia pria yang baik dan dia tidak perlu mendapatkan apa yang bukan menjadi masalahnya." Seru Seohyun menasehati putranya, namun jelas saja sudah terlambat sekarang. Sehun menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Ya, aku minta maaf soal hal itu dan sebisa mungkin aku akan mengembalikan keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, aku terlihat seperti bajingan dan sangat rendahan jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan juga kesabaranku."

Seohyun tersenyum dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Putra tunggal dan sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Lakukan hal yang terbaik untuk menebusnya."

Menebusnya. Ya. Itu adalah hal yang harus Sehun lakukan untuk membuat pria rusa itu terlepas darinya dan sudah sepantasnya memang pria itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bukan kesedihannya.

Sehun menaiki tangga rumah megah miliknya, menutup pintu kamarnya lalu melemparkan jaket kulit yang ia bawa dengan asal disekitar karpet kamarnya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk, melirik kearah arloji yang tengah ia kenakan, senja masuk kedalam celah pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Mungkin memejamkan mata sejenak akan membuatnya lebih segar daripada sekarang, bertemu dengan Irene dalam hari indahnya membuat kepalanya terasa pening dan melihat Luhan menangis didalam pelukannya membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Benarkah sakit Sehun? Oh— _God_.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya mencoba melepaskan semua kepenatan didalam otaknya yang perlahan membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan berat. Sial untuk Sehun karena ia menemukan sosok Luhan didalam pejaman matanya, senyuman indah Luhan—mata bening yang selalu bisa memukau lelaki itu secara diam-diam, omelan pria mungil itu yang terlalu pedas didalam pendengarannya namun terdengar lucu saat mengingatnya, kulit halus pria itu, bibir yang merah merona dan selalu menggodanya, bulu mata lentik pria itu saat tertutup karena sentuhan bibirnya, pelukan hangat dan erat yang seakan menggambarkan bahwa pria itu rapuh dan butuh dirinya dan juga tubuh Luhan yang...

Astaga! Lelaki itu langsung membuka matanya dan memikirkan tentang gambaran terakhir yang bisa ia bayangkan. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi—lelaki tampan itu membatin namun tetap saja perasaan itu menghantuinya.

Sehun terduduk ditepi ranjangnya dan segera mungkin menghapuskan pemikiran konyol namun membuatnya tertarik secara sensual dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa terlalu larut dalam memikirkannya sekarang.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan bergegas menuju kearah kamar mandinya, mungkin sedikit air guyuran dari shower akan membantunya menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya tentang Luhan beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan berulang kali mendekati ponselnya yang tergeletak didekat ranjangnya, disebuah meja didekat ranjangnya. Ia merasa bimbang dengan keputusannya, mengelus bulu lembut Vivi mungkin akan membuatnya bisa berfikiran lebih jernih, namun ternyata sama saja. Pria itu harus menuntaskan semua ini, dia teringat kalimat Sehun tentang— _Nanti malam adalah MAMA Awards, kau tau—ya aku mendapatkan salah satu kategorinya dan aku selalu datang sendiri_ _—_ apakah Luhan akan menurutinya? Hati nya berkata demikian namun akal sehatnya berkata berlainan, namun tanpa pria itu sadari tangannya sudah meraih ponselnya, hanya tinggal mencari kontak nama Sehun didalam list contact nya. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menelfon lelaki itu.

Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Luhan bahwa rusa itu akan menerima ajakannya untuk menghadiri ajang MAMA Awards—dan Luhan pernah sekali atau mungkin dua kali kedalam acara tersebut tentu saja dengan profersinya yang sebagai paparazzi bukannya tamu undangan seperti saat ini—walaupun bukan murni tamu undangan namun pria cantik itu merasa aneh bisa duduk dikursi sekelas dengan para artis papan atas lainnya, namun Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu kali ini. Lelaki itu mencari contact nama didalam list nya dan langsung menelfon seseorang yang tengah ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Hallo..."

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar suara bel rumah beberapa kali berbunyi, apakah Sehun sudah menjemputnya? Namun itu tidak mungkin mengingat bahwa sekarang mereka masih mempunyai waktu dua jam sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju keacara megah tersebut.

Luhan mendapati seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin satu dekade lebih tua daripada Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum merespon senyuman manis yang langsung terlihat dimatanya.

"Beauty Girls..." Luhan menyeringit mendengar ucapan itu, memang wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang menganggap dirinya adalah wanita? Dia ini pria tulen! namun sesaat kemudian pria itu tersadar setelah wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih daripada tiga kali didepannya. Beauty Girls? Itu bukan panggilan untuknya melainkan Sepertinya itu adalah—God! Itu adalah salah satu pusat kecantikan yang paling terkemuka pada saat ini.

"Mian. Tapi kurasa anda salah rumah Nyonya. Saya tidak memesan ini." Ujar Luhan masih berdiri didepan pintu bersama dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu men-check sebuah alamat yang terdapat didalam secarik kertas yang berada didalam genggaman tangannya,membacanya lebih teliti dan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Tapi ini alamat rumah ini kan?" wanita itu menyodorkan alamat itu, Luhan mengangguk membacanya karena memang faktanya alamat itu adalah alamatnya namun dia tidak pernah menyewa jasa seperti itu sebelumnya apalagi memikirkan tagihan setelahnya.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminta pelayanan ini." Luhan mengelaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Mr. Oh."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya saat nama seseorang yang beberapa hari ini sangat familier didalam pendengarannya—matanya—hidupnya dan perasaannya. _Hell_ , perasaannya itu harus segera dihapus dengan cepat.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'Mr. Oh'?" ulang Luhan.

"Mr. Oh yang meminta kami untuk datang kesini, dia mengatakan bahwa kau memperlukan kami—dan aku tidak yakin aku meleset karena aku pernah menjumpai wajahmu ditelevisi." Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan yang biasa, ia sudah tidak merasa terkejut sekali jika dunia sudah membicarakannya apalagi beberapa gadis yang menurut Luhan gila jika mengidolakan atau menyukai Sehun. Ingat Luhan—karma masih ada, oh, dengan cepat pria itu membuang pikiran konyolnya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Maaf—"

"Luna."

"Ah ya Luna, apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum—seperti biasanya, Luhan lebih menyukai pelayanan yang ramah dan memuaskan daripada pelayanan yang sama sekali menambah hancur mood nya dan sepertinya semua orang beranggapan sama dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Ya. Mr. Oh mengatakan bahwa anda akan menghadiri acara nanti malam dan bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" tanya wanita bernama Luna itu, Luhan menatapnya dengan ragu—namun wanita itu masih saja tersenyum manis didepannya.

Luhan berfikir, untuk apa Sehun memberikannya fasilitas seperti ini? Pikiran Luhan melayang kembali dengan sebuah mobil keluaran baru dan sangat mahal yang Sehun berikan mentah-mentah hanya untuk Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berguna menurut Luhan dan menurut lelaki itu Luhan juga tidak berguna jadi mengapa keduanya masih saja tinggal bersama? Jawabannya masih sama—kenangan. Dan mengingat saat akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering menemaninya dan juga memperlakukannya dengan baik—perlahan pastinya, namun pria cantik itu menyukainya. Ingat Luhan. _Kau sendirian—_ pria itu mengingat kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan sebagai alasan. Mungkin mobil yang Sehun berikan karena lelaki itu tengah berbaik hati atau memang Tuhan memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu—tentu saja Tuhan yang mempunyai jalan scenario makhluknya.

"Memulainya?" ulang Luhan. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Luhan mengangguk walau rona ragu masih menyelimutinya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Yoora!" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah sumber yang menyautkan namanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada namja tan yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah map yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ya, ada apa Kai?" tanya gadis itu.

Kai—namja tan itu menunjukkan gadis itu isi map yang tengah lelaki itu bawa, sebuah proposal dan beberapa data penting perusahan mereka. Tentu saja data itu berisikan tentang beberapa berita yang paling hangat diperbincangkan oleh masyarakat.

"Kita harus meliput acara MAMA malam ini." Yoora menepuk keningnya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia.. _lupa._

"Tuhan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Kai—kita akan terlambat sekarang!" ujar Yoora dengan paniknya.

Lelaki itu mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang berada didepannya itu. Semenjak Luhan tidak pernah lagi memunculkan dirinya diperusahaan itu dan juga mengikuti gerak-gerik Kai selama beberapa hari belakangan ini ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua tengah berada didalam sebuah permasalahan antara sahabat dan sahabatnya. Sahabat? Satu sebutan yang membuat Kai sangat merindukan Luhan. Lelaki itu hampir gila didalam ruangannya yang memang kenyataannya adalah berada satu tempat dengan Luhan hanya berdua, biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka untuk bercanda atau mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting juga melaksanakan tugas mereka berdua sebagai partner.

Tapi seakan sebuah batu yang telah hancur dan tidak mungkin akan dapat utuh kembali, Kai masih marah terhadap rusa itu, bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena Luhan sudah membuat nya sakit hati dengan membohonginya. Dan sekarang Kai mendapatkan kemudahan mengisi harinya yang terasa sangat membosankan itu dengan beralih menjadi partner Yoora. Park Yoora. Seorang pembawa acara infotaiment yang juga kini menjadi partner Kai, gadis itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Luhan, banyak kemiripan namun hal itu langsung Kai tepikan karena mengingatnya sama saja membuat kepala Kai ingin pecah.

"Kita tidak akan terlambat jika kau segera memakan makanan mu itu lalu bergegas pergi." Gadis itu mendenggus, salah satu kemiripan lainnya adalah ketika makan. Luhan dan Yoora sama-sama tidak menyukai orang yang mengganggu acara makannya, dan itu semakin membuat Kai merindukan Luhan dalam setiap detiknya.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu menyingkirkan makanannya yang baru lima menit yang lalu datang padahal dia sudah menunggunya selama lima belas menit dan sekarang saat dia tengah menikmatinya, lelaki itu—Kai harus mengganggunya, namun apa yang bisa dia perbuat lagi jika ia tidak meng'iya'kan tugas ini maka sama saja uangnya tidak akan bertambah dalam waktu dekat karena rumah baru yang tengah Yoora cicil setidaknya membutuhkan uang itu dengan segera.

Bell rumah Luhan berbunyi lebih dari tiga kali. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—entahlah namun lelaki berahang tegas itu merasa gugup sekarang dan dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah lelaki ingusan yang baru pertama kalinya akan mengajak seseorang berkencan dengan menjemputnya di rumah orang itu sendiri. Benarkah berkencan? Tidak juga, lelaki itu hanya mengajaknya.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan beberapa hal yang membuatnya enggan untuk turun dari kamarnya.

Pertama, karena Tuxedonya yang teramat mewah dan juga mahal—pria itu tidak bisa membayangkan berapa uang yang Sehun keluarkan untuk menyewanya hanya dalam satu malam. Dan sialnya tuxedo itu sangat ketat ditubuh Luhan membuat badannya tercetak jelas dari luar. Lelaki tampan itu memang bermuka mesum untuk saat-saat tertentu dan Luhan sudah bertekad untuk tidak lengah malam ini atau Sehun akan—Oh, pria cantik itu tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa seseorang yang pertama kali melihat tubuhnya _-kecuali keluarganya-_ adalah Sehun dan lelaki itu adalah orang yang tidak Luhan sukai.

Kedua, make—up nya ia rasakan terlalu berlebihan, dengan anting berbentuk rusa yang dipakaikan disalah satu telinganya dan rambut yang biasanya berponi kini dirubah dengan tatanan rambut dibelah dua. Dan ia makin terlihat seperti wanita. Sial.

Ketiga, perasaannya menjadi sangat gugup saat ia telah mencapai anak tangga paling bawah, langkah pria itu terus mendekat kearah pintu utama rumahnya dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya susah untuk bernafas—entah memang karna bajunya atau Luhan merasa udara disekitarnya sekarang menipis.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi ini—Luhan menggerutu didalam hatinya, namun ia memberanikan diri dengan menyentuh knop pintunya dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Ini aku—Sehun." Benar. Tidak meleset sedikitpun, pria itu memutar knopnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan stelan jas yang sangat terlihat—mempesona.

Benar-benar mempesona, jas hitam yang lelaki itu tekuk setengah dan memperlihatkan lengan sampai batas siku, dipadukan dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang sesuai dengan warna tuxedo yang tengah Luhan kenakan, dan tatanan rambut yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini—angin berhembus dan beberapa anak rambut yang mungkin saja tidak terkena jel rambut Sehun membuatnya berantakan dan itu terlihat sangat—menggoda. Oh tidak. Luhan harus menstabilkan pernafasannya sekarang.

Sehun menatap takjub kearah pria yang berada didepannya itu dengan anggapan—aku harus memikirkan ulang bahwa pria ini bukan tipeku—Sehun cukup terpaku dengan semua perubahan yang menurutnya tidak sia-sia ia keluarkan untuk Luhan malam ini untuk menemaninya keacara yang sangat membanggakan untuknya itu.

Rambut Luhan yang terbelah tanpa poni yang menghalangi, make up yang cukup natural dan sangat pas untuk kulit Luhan dan menambahkan kesan bahwa tatapan pria itu sangat—menggiurkan. Tuxedo yang indah dan Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa tuxedo itu mencetak jelas tubuh Luhan itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas sebuah—sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa Sehun pikirkan saat ini, dan aroma Luhan yang sangat memabukkan—sangat-sangat memabukkan inderanya, dan lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dan menyangkal bahwa lelaki itu tertarik padanya.

"Hai Luhan?"

"Hai Sehun."

Hening. Apakah mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan mereka atau kalimat-kalimat kasar yang biasanya mereka gunakan kini telah meleyap dalam seketika? Entahlah namun keduanya hanya tengah menenangkan perasaan yang bergemuruh diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyambut tangan Luhan.

Dengan ragu pria cantik itu memberikan tangannya untuk Sehun sentuh.

Hangat tangan Sehun berpadu dengan dingin tangan Luhan. Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam malam ini, dan semoga saja berjalan sesuai dengan hal yang Luhan atau Sehun harapkan.

Red carpet telah tergelar dengan panjang yang tidak bisa Luhan hitung sekarang, jepretan kamera membuat pandangannya seakan kehilangan kefokusan namun tangan Sehun yang beralih memeluk pinggang pria itu membuat pandangan matanya kembali menjadi fokus dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot peringatan. Namun tentu saja Sehun tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali dan tidak disini.

Kamera-kamera itu sangat membuat Luhan pusing namun demi nama baik Sehun, dan Ya, lelaki pucat itu harus membayarnya setelah ini karena ini Demi. Nama. Baiknya! Itu adalah tiga kata yang harus Sehun ingat dalam hidupnya. Pria cantik itu tersenyum kearah paparazzi yang terus saja mengabadikan momentum mereka berdua, pelukan sebelah tangan Sehun disekitar pinggang pria itu menjadi sangat erat saat mereka berdua tengah berpose didepan banyak kamera di Red Carpet. Luhan memberikan senyuman paling manis dan mencobanya untuk tulus dan berhasil, pria itu tersenyum seakan-akan ini memang nyata untuknya dan tidak ada sandiwara sama sekali.

Anak mata Luhan menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenali tengah memfokuskan kameranya dan tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis yang Luhan amat kenal. Mereka—Yoora dan Kai. Oh Tuhan, apakah Luhan merasakan bahwa lututnya sangat lemas sekarang? Luhan tidak tau hanya saja dengan reflek dia mencengkram pinggang Sehun sebelum mood nya benar-benar hancur. Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepada paparazzi menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tanyanya, namun seketika lelaki itu mengerti dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapan paparazzi dan menuju kearah gedung megah itu.

Mungkin akan baiknya jika ia tidak memikirkan Kai sekarang, pria cantik itu tau tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf pada Kai sekarang karena bagaimanapun juga banyak kamera yang selalu mengintainya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan kini hidupnya semakin tidak berarti. Mungkin menemui lelaki tan itu di belakang panggung dengan menyelinap dari orang-orang dan Sehun akan membantunya berbicara secara baik-baik pada Kai sehingga lelaki itu mau mengerti masalahnya dan kesalah pahaman nya selama ini terhadap masalah yang membuat Luhan gila itu.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Disamping kanan pria cantik itu ada Bae Suzy yang tersenyum ramah dan berbincang dengannya beberapa kali sedangkan disebelah Sehun berada tepat Zi Tao yang tengah mengobrol dengan asyiknya sehingga ia merasa bahwa Sehun sekarang mencapakannya dengan tidak memperdulikannya, namun perasaan gelisah Luhan masih mengerumuni tubuhnya sampai saat ini apalagi ia merasakan bahwa telapak tangan kekar Sehun berada diatas pahanya—oh tenang Luhan, kau jangan memancing pertunjukkan disini. Pria cantik itu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang dengan senonohnya meraba-raba dirinya. Namun tidak sampai disana, kini kaki Sehun yang menyilang menempel dengan kakinya walaupun tertutup dengan meja namun tetap saja pria cantik itu merasa sangat risih. Kali ini pria itu tidak menyingkirkan kaki berengsek Sehun namun lelaki tampan itu yang menyingkirkannya sendiri setelah namanya dipanggil karena sesuatu dan Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu mendapatkan penghargaan disana. Didalam kategorinya.

Luhan menatap bingung karena dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya namun setelah semua orang menepukkan tangan dan melihat kearah layar lebar didepannya dengan memberikan sebuah penegasan bahwa Sehun memenangkan penghargaan itu membuat hatinya ikut senang— " _Nanti malam adalah MAMA Awards, kau tau—ya aku mendapatkan salah satu kategorinya dan aku selalu datang sendiri" "Ayolah, aku ingin ada yang melihat saat aku memenangkan ketogorinya."—_ tiba-tiba ucapan Sehun terngiang didalam benaknya, lelaki itu berdiri dan dengan spontanitas Luhan juga ikut berdiri dan memeluk Sehun untuk memberikan ucapan selamatnya.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan yang berbalut lipsglos berasakan buah strawberry yang menurutnya manis. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan berakhir tiga detik berikutnya. Lelaki albino itu melepaskan pelukan hangat yang Luhan berikan padanya dan menghakhiri ciuman lembut yang lelaki itu berikan padanya.

Sehun menerima penghargaan itu dan mulai mengatakan semua hal yang memang ingin ia katakan itu, "Terimakasih untuk Tuhan yang selalu bersamaku. Untuk Eomma ku—Saranghae. Untuk semua Penggemarku, aku tidak yakin aku akan berada disini jika tanpa kalian—aku menyayangi kalian semua." Ucap lelaki itu, Luhan kembali duduk dan menatap senang dengan kegembiraan yang jelas tergambar dari pancaran mata Sehun, "Dan untukmu Luhan!" pria rusa itu tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sehun memanggilnya? Itu sangat—" _I Love you Darling."_

Darling? I Love You? Apakah ia akan muntah atau dia akan terbang? Namun hatinya berbisik bahwa pilihan kedua adalah jawabannya sedangkan akal nalarnya berkata yang pertama.

Pria itu menstabilkan lagi pernafasannya dan menatap kearah lelaki itu yang kini sudah berada diatas tempat duduknya kembali dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari sudut bibirnya—sampai akhirnya lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu di depan indera pendengaran Luhan dengan jelas. " _maaf..."_ terasa seperti desisan atau gumaman atau desahan? Oh itu tidak ketiga-tiganya. Bahaya. Itulah rambu-rambu yang ada setelah Sehun mengatakan maafnya itu dan langsung mencium pipi Luhan dengan lembut dan sangat lembut.

Sebuah ciuman Terima Kasih.

Luhan berdehem sekilas dan menatap kearah Sehun, "Bisakah aku kebelakang sebentar?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan mengangguk beberapa saat berikutnya.

Pria cantik itu dengan tergesa-gesa mencari toilet yang bisa membuat perasaannya nyaman. Disana banyak artis lainnya yang tengah memperbaiki penampilan mereka dan diantaranya tersenyum setelah melihat Luhan.

Namun setelah Luhan keluar dari toilet, Tuhan memberikan celah untuk rencananya saat ini. Dia menjumpai Kai. Ya namja itu sendirian dan seperti biasanya dia hanya tengah memainkan ponselnya dan Luhan yakin bahwa namja tan itu tengah memainkan game nya untuk menghilangkah kejenuhannya.

Melangkah. Atau mundur? Itu adalah hal yang membuat Luhan menjadi dilema. Namun pria itu tetap melangkah.

"Kai!"

Sehun merasa aneh karena sudah lebih daripada lima belas menit Luhan juga tidak kembali lagi, apakah pria itu tengah kehilangan arah untuk kembali duduk disebelah Sehun atau pria itu tengah mencoba mengindari Sehun karena lelaki itu tau bahwa dia beberapa kali menyentuh Luhan dengan seenaknya sendiri atau mungkin pria itu tengah...

Sehun tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya dan langsung menuju kearah belakang panggung.

Namun dia hanya menemukan...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

CADEL NEMUIN APA? Azxcbnmmll (lah malah aku yang komentar wkwkwk:3) Makin lucu aja ya tingkahnya anjing dan kucing ini:3 Kalo kamu setuju, jangan lupa tulis di kolom review yaw! Awkay?:3


	7. Chapter 7

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 ** _©shamphony_**

 ** _._**

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

Sehun merasa aneh karena sudah lebih daripada lima belas menit Luhan juga tidak kembali lagi, apakah pria itu tengah kehilangan arah untuk kembali duduk disebelah Sehun atau Luhan tengah mencoba mengindari Sehun karena lelaki itu tau bahwa dia beberapa kali menyentuh Luhan dengan seenaknya sendiri atau mungkin pria itu tengah...

Sehun tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya dan langsung menuju kearah belakang panggung.

Namun dia hanya menemukan... lelaki tampan itu menemukan sosok gadis yang perlahan namun pasti membuat lututnya menjadi lemas dalam seketika, bagaimanapun juga melihat sosok orang yang teramat dalam dihati ada didepan mata adalah sesuatu hal yang akan sangat sulit untuk dinetralkan, apalagi sosok itu adalah sosok yang tidak dengan begitu mudahnya untuk dilupakan karna meninggalkan luka lama yang tidak akan bisa terhapuskan dengan singkat.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang saat sosok itu menatapnya dengan lensa mata nya yang mengarah langsung kepada lensa mata Sehun—begitu intens dan diselingi dengan senyuman, senyuman? Apakah Sehun tidak salah lihat atau apa—tapi memang begitulah keadaannya.

Namun tatapan mereka berdua terhalangi ketika sosok gadis yang juga Sehun kenal berada diantara mereka dengan senyumannya pada Sehun, "Amber..." gadis itu tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun sekilas lalu memukul bahunya pelan.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu, Hun!" ujarnya.

Sehun tersenyum pada gadis itu namun tatapan lensa matanya masih mencari-cari keberadaan sosok gadis yang tersenyum kearahnya beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum sosok kedua dengan senyuman muncul juga didepannya. Irene. Dimana gadis itu?

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Amber bertanya seraya memandang kearah belakang punggungnya, Sehun tersadar dan langsung menggeleng.

"Tak ada, permisi aku harus mencari seseorang!" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Amber mengiyakan permintaan Sehun dan langsung menuju kearah stage karna namanya sudah dipanggil untuk mengisi acara tersebut.

Sehun lupa tujuan utamanya datang kearah backstage untuk mencari Luhan, lelaki tampan itu kini menacri sosok Irene yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu masih sama—sama-sama manis—cantik dan menggoda namun Sehun juga harusnya sadar bahwa luka lamanya belum pulih benar.

"Sehun!" gadis itu memekikan nama lelaki itu ketika menyadari kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya,"Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Oh..." ujar Sehun mencoba untuk bersikap santai dengan gadis didepannya itu, "Aku tidak terkejut kau disini dengan selingkuhanmu."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendenggus kesal beberapa detik berikutnya, apakah sekian lama tidak bersama dengannya tidak membuat lelaki itu berubah sedikitpun? Irene menatap kesal kearah Sehun. Ia tau apa yang tengah lelaki itu bicarakan dan dalam sedetik berikutnya ia menjadi ingin muntah saat mengingat bahwa dia tersenyum manis kearah lelaki itu beberapa detik yang lalu dan berharap lelaki itu sudah berubah namun sepertinya sama saja.

"Dengar Oh! Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membahas hal itu lagi denganmu. Dan sampai kapankah aku harus mengatakannya bahwa dia bukan selingkuhanku!" gertak Irene dengan kesalnya, Sehun melangkah lebih mendekat kearah gadis itu. Aromanya sungguh—memabukkan. Sehun mengela nafas panjangnya berharap kini dia bisa memeluk gadis itu lagi dan mencium bibir merah meronanya apalagi mengingat kemanisan Irene membuatnya menghela nafas pendeknya.

"Lalu apa lebih tepatnya aku bisa menyebutnya—sayang? Jelas sekali dia adalah selingkuhanmu dan aku juga tidak berharap lebih kau mengingat kejadian kita dulu, yaa kau tau setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai penggantimu." Bohong! Semua yang terucap tidak sejalan dengan jalan naluri hati Sehun, hanya saja terlihat lemah didepan Irene adalah satu hal yang tidak akan Sehun lakukan sampai kapanpun sebelum akhirnya gadis itu yang sadar bahwa gadis itu lemah tanpanya bukan sebaliknya.

Sungguh. Gadis itu ingin menampar Sehun saat ini, didepan kedua bola matanya dan beberapa pasang bola mata lainnya, namun Irene tidak akan pernah mau untuk berurusan lagi dengan Sehun sampai kapanpun, cukup waktu satu tahun kelamnya hanya ia sia-siakan untuk bersama dengan Sehun dan Irene harap bahwa Sehun akan berubah setelah ia sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya dan tidak lagi bersikap egois terhadap perasaan wanita atau pasangannya kelak.

Irene menghela nafasnya, "Benar. Aku turut merasa senang mendengar dan melihat pria itu." Irene menyinggungkan senyuman tipisnya kearah Sehun dengan—terpaksa, "Dia berada ditoilet jika kau mencarinya!"

Astaga! Benar! Sehun baru sadar bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah untuk mencari Luhan bukan bertemu dengan Irene—namun mengapa otaknya menjadi memilih Irene daripada Luhan? Dan rusa itu berada ditoilet? Mungkin beberapa menit lagi bisa menunggu untuk Sehun menuntaskan masalahnya namun tentu saja tidak akan pernah tuntas.

Penyesalan selalu ada diakhir cerita, itulah semua perasaan yang Sehun rasakan selama ini, sepertinya menyia-nyiakan Irene adalah salah satu dari sekian Penyesalan didalam hidupnya setelah ia menyesal telah memutuskan Yoona dengan sangat singkat dan egois lalu dirinya diputuskan oleh Krystal karna banyak alasan dan terakhir adalah Sehun ditinggal pergi oleh Irene karena banyak alasan juga—dan mirisnya saat itu adalah saat dimana Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan Irene dan selangkah lagi lelaki itu akan mendapatkannya saat cincin itu sudah melingkar dijemari Irene namun langkah itu harus terhenti ketika Sehun menyadari kebodohannya serta keegoisannya, dan lagi-lagi Penyesalan datang pada diri Sehun saat mendengar kabar bahwa Irene bertunangan dengan sahabat lamanya. Sungguh? Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya. Pelampiasan. Keegoisan dan Penyesalan adalah tiga hal yang tidak bisa Sehun hilangkah begitu saja dari sifat kepribadiannya.

"Dan permisi karna aku tidak ada lagi urusan denganmu!" Irene berlalu namun tangan Sehun mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat, gadis itu mendelik kearah Sehun, "Oh ya, aku ingat." Ujar Irene, "Selamat untuk Award mu! Dan lepaskan aku!" Irene menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang atau mungkin paparazzi yang akan melihatnya yang gadis itu tau bahwa dia bisa terbebas dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun melihat punggung Irene yang kian menjauh, punggung yang tidak tersentuh balutan gaunnya membuat Sehun melayangkan pemikirannya tentang hari-hari indahnya bersama dengan gadis itu namun sepertinya tempat ini bukan lah tempat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya dan otaknya langsung menuju kearah—Luhan. Dimana pria itu? Sehun sudah berada didepan toilet dan menunggu Luhan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hyung?"akhirnya ada seseorang yang Sehun kenal disana. "Apa Luhan ada didalam?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu memangnya dia tidak menemuimu?" Sehun menggeleng, "Mungkin dia ada disebuah tempat, kau cari dia dan aku harap dia tidak tersesat disini." Namja itu meninggalkan Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum pergi.

Tersesat? Tidak mungkin pria seperti Luhan akan tersesat tapi bagaimana jika itu mungkin saja terjadi. Oh—bertemu dengan Irene dan menatap keseluruhan gadis itu membuat otak Sehun menjadi gila, dia ingin gadis itu mengerti bahwa selama ini dia masih membutuhkannya dan ia ingin gadis itu tau bahwa semua ucapannya selama ini tentang dirinya adalah sebuah kebohongan, andaikan saja Irene memberikan Sehun satu clue untuk nya bisa kembali lagi pada gadis itu maka dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya, namun sepertinya hal itu adalah sebuah harapan yang harus Sehun kubur dalam-dalam sebelum hatinya merasa sakit lagi. Gengsi? Mungkinkah? Tapi itu hal yang mungkin saja terjadi dalam diri Sehun—namun sifat munafiknya akan terus melekat. Dan satu hal yang diinginkan Sehun adalah Irene dan Tunangannya kecelakaan sehingga membuat tunangannya mati dan akhirnya Sehun bisa kembali dengan gadis itu—terdengar konyol dan sangat mendramastis sekali memang namun apa daya? Sehun menginginkannya jauh dari apapun.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Kai! Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya berulang kali bahwa aku dan Sehun—"

"Bertunangan! Luhan jangan kau menyangkalnya! Aku sudah muak dan permisi aku harus menemui Yoora!"

Baru saja Kai ingin meninggalkan pria itu lagi namun cengkraman tangan Luhan menghentikannya, lelaki itu menatap jengah kearah Luhan—sebuah tatapan yang jarang sekali lelaki itu berikan padanya selama mereka bersahabat.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Kai! Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" bentak Luhan. Dan sebuah bentakan adalah hal yang jarang Kai lihat saat mereka beradu argument.

"Penjelasan bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya lusa? Atau penjelasan bahwa kau akan keluar dari Perusahaan? Atau penjelasan mengenai sebuah cerita yang pastinya kau sudah rangkai untuk menyangkal sebuah fakta? Ingat Luhan, aku masih punya perasaan dan aku tidak bodoh! Setidaknya otakku masih bisa untuk berfikir!" Kai benar. Dan semua ini karena kebodohan Sehun—kenapa lelaki itu harus mempersulit kehidupan Luhan.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku—hanya saja aku—aku—" Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafasnya, bahunya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang pendek terus berpacu. Pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya, "Kau tau Kai, aku sendirian sekarang, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk menjadi pendengar setia curhatanku, aku benar-benar sendirian tanpamu." Gumam pria itu, tangan Luhan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Kai. Pria itu tanpa sengaja sudah menjatuhkan air matanya dan itu membuat Kai—sakit. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Luhan seperti biasanya namun akal nalarnya menolak itu semua. " _Jebal.."_ nada keputusasaan didengar oleh Kai. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi mengatakannya padamu!" gumam Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya kearah wajahnya sendiri, membenamkannya dengan beribu penyesalan yang menyertai perasaannya, andai waktu bisa terulang dia akan sangat berterima kasih setelahnya, namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan hanya ada Penyesalan sekarang.

Luhan menangis didalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Namun beberapa menit berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu nyaman dan membuatnya lebih tenang. Dia yakin Kai yang memeluknya namun setelah ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih menggenang dikelopak matanya ia menyadari bahwa Kai tidak memeluknya melainkan...Sehun. Lelaki itu memeluk Luhan dengan begitu hangat dan nyaman—membuat Luhan berfikir untuk tidak melepaskan dekapan Sehun namun ia juga tidak tau mengapa bukan Kai yang akan memeluknya dan bagaimana bisa Sehun.

Seakan mengerti dengan isi didalam pemikiran otak Luhan, Sehun menunjuk dengan arah tatapan matanya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dimana dia bisa melihat bahwa Kai melangkah menjauh lalu menemui Yoora disebrang dan menghilang. Air mata Luhan jatuh kembali dan sekarang tepat mengenai kulit lengan Sehun yang masih memeluknya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk merengkuh pria itu kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan wajah pria itu didada bidangnya, Sehun mengelus lembut punggung dan lengan Luhan dan pria itu ingin memberontak karena Sehun dengan senonohnya kembali melakukan hal gila dengan memeluk Luhan namun sepertinya sebuah pelukan adalah hal yang Luhan butuhkan sekarang sampai akhirnya dia membalas dengan erat pelukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Luhan yang masih berada didepannya. Faktanya mengapa Kai meninggalkan Luhan dan mengapa lelaki pucat itu yang memeluk Luhan bukan Kai karena Sehun menemukan pria itu tengah berada didepan Kai dan Sehun bisa menebak bahwa mereka beradu argument sehingga membuat Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya sendiri kekedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun sempat melihat bahwa tangan Kai terulur untuk menyentuh Luhan namun segera diurungkan oleh lelaki tan itu ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun menatap mereka berdua, dengan gerakan gusar dan tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar Kai meninggalkan Luhan disana sendirian dan Sehun mendekatinya. Lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Luhan menangis dibalik telapak tangannya—hati nuraninya dengan spontan memeluk Luhan dengan erat sehingga membuat pria cantik itu merasa lebih nyaman. Setelah Luhan menatap kearah Sehun lelaki itu tau bahwa pria cantik itu mempertanyakan mengapa dia yang memeluknya, bukan Kai? Dengan segera Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dengan tatapan matanya yang terarah menuju kearah Kai yang terus saja melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Sepertinya ada hal yang mirip lagi dalam satu hari ini, sebelumnya Sehun melihat Irene dengan tunangannya dan itu membuat lelaki itu seketika naik darah dan membuat Luhan ketakutan dengan ulah gila Sehun yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ditempat lainnya Luhan menangis karena bertemu dengan sosok masa lalu Luhan lalu pria itu berakhir dengan menangis didalam pelukannya lalu sekarang disaat Sehun juga bertemu dengan Irene untuk kedua kalinya dan sempat berbicara beberapa kalimat dengan gadis itu dan mengungkapkan semua kemunafikan lelaki itu berakhir juga dengan melihat Luhan kembali menangis namun oleh lelaki yang berbeda dan tetap saja berakhir didalam pelukan Sehun.

Mengapa harinya seperti ini?

"Apa kau lelah? Kita bisa pulang." Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengangguk karena sejujurnya berada ditempat ini akan membuatnya semakin menderita dengan tanggapan-tanggapan yang akan segera bermunculan setelahnya. "Hapus air matamu dan kita akan pulang, kau tidak ingin gossip-gossip bermunculan bukan?" Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Beruntungnya Sehun karena ia tidak ditawari untuk mengisi acara disana jadi dia bisa langsung pulang dengan alasan bahwa Luhan—atau tunangannya, dalam artian bukan tunangan aslinya sedang tidak enak badan dan membutuhkan istirahat sekarang

Luhan terdiam dengan memandang kearah jalanan yang terlihat sangat gelap lalu sesaat gadis itu melihat bahwa petir menyambar lalu tidak diragukan lagi bahwa hujan turun beberapa detik berikutnya, pria itu menghela nafas panjangnya saat merasakan bahwa udara dingin menusuk kedalam pori-pori kulitnya dan memebuat Sehun memandang kearah pria itu lalu mematikan AC didalam mobilnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas. Pria itu hanya menggeleng lemah namun Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya sendiri disebuah tempat yang cukup asing baginya namun tidak terlalu buruk juga karena dengan sialnya hujan mengguyur jalan mereka dengan sangat lebat dan membuat mereka harus menepi atau sebuah hal akan terjadi sebelum mereka memikirkan hal yang seharusnya bisa mereka lakukan.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan diikuti oleh tatapan penuh tanya yang Luhan pancarkan, untuk apa mereka berada disana? Tidak seharusnya mereka disana—itu pemikiran Luhan namun tidak untuk Sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumah bukan kesini bersamamu!" sergah Luhan yang kini sudah bisa kembali menjadi dirinya, walaupun hati dan pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kai dan berbagai macam hal yang mereka bicarakan beberapa menit yang sudah berlalu itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kita tidak akan berdebat sekarang! Hujan tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat dan aku membutuhkan tempat ini sekarang!" jawab Sehun dengan gusar dan ketus. Memangnya hanya Luhan saja yang mengalami dilema? Sehun pun demikian. Sehun memikirkan segala ucapan nya yang penuh dengan kebohongan pada Irene beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan dan itu asli membuat perasaannya menjadi buruk.

Pelampiasan. Keegoisan dan Penyesalan.

Tiga kata yang sekarang bersarang didalam kepala Sehun, sepertinya dia membutuhkan malam yang panjang ini dengan sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"Ayo turun!" sergah Sehun, Luhan enggan untuk ikut bersama dengan lelaki pucat itu namun melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti biasanya penuh dengan 'ancaman' membuat rusa itu menjadi menurut dengan ucapan lelaki itu. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan memperkosamu!" ketus Sehun.

Sial. Luhan ingin sekali membunuh lelaki itu sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan yang tidak ada sama sekali sopan santun yang terdengar didalam telinganya itu. Dengan kesal Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah mencapai receptionist terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan setelah berbincang sedikit dengan pelayan disana.

"Ini kunci kamarmu!" ujar Sehun memberikan pria itu sebuah kunci yang langsung Luhan tangkap karena Sehun melemparkannya, "Kita satu ruangan dan tenanglah kamar kita berbeda!" ujar Sehun berlalu dari depan Luhan. Pria cantik itu melirik sekilas kunci yang tengah ia genggam namun tatapannya terarahkan mengikuti gerak Sehun yang terus berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan karena pria itu merasa ditelantarkan oleh Sehun sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sehun.

Aneh. Mengapa dimuka bumi ini ada lelaki yang sangat mempunyai kepribadian banyak seperti contoh, Sehun. Beberapa saat yang lalu lelaki itu memeluknya dengan sangat lembut dan mampu menenangkan hatinya namun beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang arogant dan juga keras kepala. Terbuat dari apa memangnya otak dan perasaannya?

Luhan melenggang menuju kearah lift yang terlihat sepi mungkin karena terbawa suasana hujan yang sangat cocok untuk bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur. Tempat tidur? Barang itu langsung membuat Luhan teringat ucapan Sehun padanya. _Aku tidak akan memperkosamu._ Siapa yang mau melakukannya dengan lelaki pucat itu? Gila.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar yang Sehun pesan, tidak ragu lagi bahwa kamar yang Sehun pilih adalah kamar yang sangat luas karena Luhan tau bahwa didalam kamar itu ada kamar lagi didalamnya dan benar—Lelaki itu tidak membohongi Luhan. Terdapat tiga pintu lagi didalam kamar dan dua pintu diantaranya adalah pintu tempat tidur sedangkan satu lainnya pintu kamar mandi, dan fasilitas dikamar yang Sehun pesan sangat luar biasa dan membuat Luhan memandanginya dengan kagum—ingat dia bukanlah artis yang setiap saat selalu check in dan check out dimana saja.

Luhan tersenyum memandang perabotan yang ada disana. Menakjubkan. Satu kata yang langsung terbelesit didalam otak Luhan saat memandangnya. Pria itu memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan menjumpai ruangan yang tidak kalah menakjubkannya daripada ruang santai yang menyambutnya tadi.

Dia berfikir mungkin tinggal didalam apartement atau hotel akan lebih membuatnya bisa menenangkan diri daripada harus tinggal dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak sama sekali menganggap ia itu ada. Yang lelaki itu tau hanya dirinya sendiri, nafsunya dan kemauannya. Tidak ada Luhan, tidak ada kebahagiaan dan tidak ada Kasih sayang.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kasur yang begitu empuk, mengusap selimut yang sangat hangat dan harum tersebut. Membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk sesaat sebelum pikirannya melayang pada Sehun. Kemana perginya lelaki itu saat ini? Apa peduli Luhan dengannya? Dia mengangkat bahunya seraya turun menuju kearah kamar mandi yang berada diruangan yang lainnya dari tempat tidurnya.

Pria itu membersihkan make-up nya, namun pria itu tidak melepaskan anting berbentuk rusa yang menurutnya bagus. Luhan tersenyum didepan pancaran wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin.

"Ingat kau harus kuat Luhan. Kau harus bisa tersenyum. Kau bisa, Luhan, kau bisa." Pria itu mengulang kalimat yang pernah Ibunya katakan sebelum akhirnya wanita itu meninggalkan Luhan dan lelaki berengsek yang menjadi Ayahnya itu, wanita itu pernah mengingatkan padanya untuk selalu tersenyum walaupun keadaan tidak memihak dan wanita itu juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah pria yang kuat dan berani—dan sampai saat ini Luhan mampu mewujudkan apa yang dikatakan oleh mendiang Ibunya.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Sehun sudah menghabiskan gelasnya yang ke tiga, mabuk-mabukan adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk melupakan Irene untuk sesaat—mungkin. Namun ya, nampaknya usahanya itu sedikit berhasil. Beberapa gadis penggoda mendekati Sehun namun entahlah lelaki itu kurang bernafsu untuk meladeni mereka jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyendiri didepan bartander yang terus sibuk dengan gelas juga minuman-minumannya.

"Kau akan mabuk berapa gelas lagi ?!" seru sang bartander pada Sehun, mata lelaki itu sedikit menyipit karena tekanan alcohol yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Hanya tiga gelas dan sudah membuatnya seperti itu, nampaknya sang bartander berengsek itu memasukan kadar alcohol yang tinggi dan tanpa campuran apapun.

"Jangan bertanya! Kau hanya perlu membuatku tenang sekarang!" seru lelaki itu lagi sebelum meneguk gelasnya yang keempat. Bartander yang terlihat masih muda dengan umur berkisar dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu terkekeh pelan dengan jawaban dari Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya memadang kearah seorang wanita yang lagi-lagi menghampiri Sehun.

"Hey tampan, kulihat kau sendirian." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda—nakal atau sejenisnya dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh dengan hambar mendengarnya, wanita itu mengelus lembut rahang tegas Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menatap kearahnya namun sialnya hanya sosok Irene yang dia pandangi. Sial.

"Menjauhlah dariku..." suara lelaki itu sangat pelan namun masih bisa wanita itu dengar dengan jelas. Wanita itu duduk didepan Sehun—tepat dikursi didepannya.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau tengah bertengkar dengan tunanganmu eoh?" sergahnya.

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar ucapan wanita itu, "Dia bukan tunanganku."

"Ah—ya. Sepertinya kalian berdua memang tengah dalam masalah sekarang." Ujar wanita itu mencoba mengerti perasaan Sehun, "Aku merasa sedih karena itu." Dan nada lanjutannya terdengar sangat iba didalam pendengaran Sehun. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merengkuh pinggul wanita yang berada didepannya itu untuk mendekat beberapa jarak diantara mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Hyorin." Ujarnya.

"Kau benar Hyorin, akupun merasa sedih karenanya!" bukan, bukan karena Luhan ataupun ucapan bodoh yang wanita itu lontarkan tapi Sehun merasa sedih karena dirinya tidak mampu menghilangkan sosok Irene didalam ingatan—kelopak mata dan hatinya.

"Aku merasakannya," ujarnya kembali mengelus lembut rahang tegas Sehun. Tatapan mata lelaki itu terpaku pada gerakan tangan wanita didepannya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium wanita itu dengan posesif.

Namun nalar sehatnya kembali menuntutnya melepaskan pautan bibir mereka berdua, wanita itu mengernyit pelan kearah Sehun dengan tatapan _kenapa—ada apa—ada masalah?_ Lelaki itu menggeleng seperti mengerti makna tatapan yang tengah ia pandang itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ujar Sehun memberikan ciuman singkat disudut bibir wanita yang bernama Hyorin itu dan meneguk gelasnya yang kelima sebelum melangkah pergi dengan gontai.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan setelah membuka setelan tuxedo yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan _bathrobe_ yang tersedia disana selain bermalas-malasan didepan TV dengan memakan apapun yang ada didalam lemari es yang ada didalam kamar hotel itu. Ia berniat untuk memejamkan matanya namun apa daya, matanya sama sekali tidak ingin terpejam walau hanya lima menit. Otaknya selalu memberikan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin gelisah dan mood nya hancur. Didalam otaknya jelas terngiang beberapa hal, Kai—masalah mereka berdua sama sekali belum selesai dan Luhan harap secepatnya akan selesai, Kris dan Kyungsoo yang perlahan namun pasti menggerogoti perasaan Luhan. Dan keputusasaannya dengan kehidupannya beberapa hari terakhir ini, dan sepertinya dunianya terlihat sudah mati atau apapun itu yang jelas Luhan ingin dengan segera terbebas dari semua itu, dan jika ada alternatif pengobatan untuk menghilangkan kenangan lama yang tidak ingin Luhan simpan berapapun tagihannya pria itu akan mengusahakan untuk melakukannya.

Tatapan mata Luhan beralih dari TV menuju kearah suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang beberapa hari ini sangat ia kenali itu. Sehun. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

Luhan berdiri melihat tingkah Sehun yang sudah pasti bisa pria itu tebak bahwa dia tengah—mabuk. Luhan berhasil mengangkap tubuh Sehun saat lelaki itu terhuyung kedepan karena ketidakseimbangnya bobot tubuh lelaki itu karena mabuknya.

"Kau gila!" gertak Luhan dengan susah payah menaruh Sehun disofa dimana beberapa saat yang lalu ia gunakan untuk bersantai dengan melihat gossip-gossip nya ataupun Sehun didalamnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan itu apalagi saat dengan jelas kamera menangkap Sehun dan dirinya tengah berciuman karena lelaki itu dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia impikan selama ini. Memenangkan kategori dengan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Diam _bitch!_ "

Tangan Luhan langsung terarah untuk menampar pipi Sehun dengan sangat keras sedetik setelah pria itu mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan untuk panggilannya.

"Brengsek!" gerutu Luhan, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan mulutmu itu tapi tidak jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Keparat itu!" bela Luhan dengan amarah yang tertahan ditenggorokannya. "Dan jangan berani-berani kau memanggiku lagi dengan nama sialan itu atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Oh! Aku muak padamu!"

Sehun menahan lengan Luhan saat pria itu akan meninggalkan Sehun disana sendirian, lelaki itu menarik Luhan dengan paksa sehingga pria itu kini berada tepat diatas pangkuan lelaki itu, sungguh sial, mungkin benar lelaki itu sudah gila rupanya.

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek!" Luhan menggeram dan memberontak diatas pangkuan Sehun namun lelaki itu menahannya. "Aku benar-benar muak berada bersamamu!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat mendengarkan ucapan Luhan yang meluap bersama dengan amarahnya, sama sekali tidak bisa terbayangkan selama ini. Hanya Ayahnya saja yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu secara langsung dan sekarang Sehun menambahkan satu daftar nama baru didalamnya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa pria itu bisa duga Sehun memeluknya. Sangat erat. Menyenderkan dagunya diatas bahu Luhan. "Lepaskan aku Oh!" gertak Luhan namun sama sekali tidak ada responan lebih untuk kalimat nya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya...aku tidak bisa!"

Apakah Luhan yang tengah bermimpi atau pendengarannya yang salah? Ia merasa bahwa Sehun tengah mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya selama ini padanya.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal telah kehilangannya! Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang..." Luhan merasakan bahwa pelukan itu semakin erat dan semakin membuat Luhan kesusahan untuk bernafas. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan Irene dimanapun dan dengan cara apapun. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kau bisa merasakannya."

Luhan terdiam, tidak berniat untuk menyela semua curahan yang Sehun ucapkan saat ini.

"Sekarang dia tidak lagi bersama denganku. Aku menyia-nyiakan perasaannya dulu dan aku menyesal sekarang." Ujar Sehun, kalau tidak salah Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun—menangis. Air mata lelaki itu jatuh di bahunya yang telanjang karena pakaiannya yang sedikit longgar akibat dirinya meronta didalam pelukan Sehun. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintainya, Luhan? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat kau memelukku hari ini dengan semua kelemahanmu? Itu membuatku mengingatnya. Kau tau betapa cantiknya dirimu saat aku menjemputmu? Aku kembali mengingatnya. Aku berharap bahwa aku masih bersamanya dan bisa memeluknya walau hanya sesaat. Sesaat. Aku tidak meminta lebih, aku menjumpainya sebelum aku menemukanmu di backstage. Aku berbicara dengan kebohonganku padanya, tidakkah itu terasa sangat menyakitkan Lu? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar menangis didalam pelukan lelaki itu sendiri, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya di seputar bahu Luhan dan menciumnya beberapa kali—Luhan membiarkannya. Namun hatinya juga merasa sesat saat mencerna kalimat-kalimat Sehun.

Dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa Sehun bisa saja mengatakan _saat bersama mu aku mengingatnya, kau mengingatkanku padanya, semuanya_. Separuh perasaan Luhan terpengaruh untuk memberontak dan ingin sekali ia berteriak didepan wajah Sehun dengan melengkingkan _aku Luhan—aku Xi Luhan, aku bukan Irene dan berhentilah menganggapku pelampiasaanmu_ namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu dengan nama itu—hanya saja otakku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang." Lelaki itu bisa merasakan bahwa pria didalam dekapannya itu menghela nafas panjangnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan mencium bahunya sesaat setelahnya.

Lelaki itu menemukan kenyamanan didalam pelukan yang ia lakukan pada Luhan, senyaman pelukan Eomma nya yang selalu ada untuknya. Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai caramu memanggilku tadi," ujar Luhan dengan pelan, "Dan berhenti menganggapku adalah Irene, Sehun, aku bukan dia. Kita berbeda!" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang sudah cukup melonggar itu namun langkah Luhan kembali tertahan dan membuat pria itu terjatuh kembali diatas pangkuan Sehun.

Jarak tidak akan memisahkan. Jarak tidak sebanding dengan perasaan. Dan jarak diantara mereka berdua sangat tidak memungkinkan—Luhan bisa merasakan bau alcohol dari nafas Sehun. Benar lelaki itu tengah mabuk sekarang namun sepertinya kadar alcohol itu perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Maaf.." Sehun mendesis tepat didepan bibir Luhan. Membuat pria lebih tua itu menegang untuk beberapa saat. Lalu menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua namun Sehun menahannya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah pada Sehun. Namun lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tau kau juga masih mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Kris." Ujar Sehun dengan lembutnya didepan wajah Luhan, tangan lelaki itu terangkat dari pinggang Luhan menuju kearah rambut Luhan lalu menyelipkan anak rambut Luhan ketelinganya. Luhan menatapnya, "Aku tau perasaanmu dengan sekali kau menatapnya dan memelukku dengan rasa keputusasaanmu." Ujarnya menambahkan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menyisir lembut untaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. Nampak sangat sexy—nakal dan menggoda. Lelaki itu menatap dalam kearah lensa mata rusa yang Luhan miliki, Sehun menggerutu dalam hatinya betapa lelaki itu mengagumi lensa mata rusa indah milik Luhan itu.

"A—Aku ya, aku tidak berharap banyak hanya saja ya memang begitu. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, luka itu terlalu tertanam jauh didalam dasar hatiku. Dan aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya." Ujar Luhan mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya seperti Sehun.

Sehun kembali menyisirkan jemarinya disekitar rambut halus Luhan, membuat nafas pria mungil itu pendek. Tangan Sehun beralih mengelus lembut lengan Luhan. Dan tidak bisa pria cantik itu pungkiri bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan tangan Sehun dan lelaki itu tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai lembut kulit Luhan. Mungkin akan sangat bisa menikmati jika...

"Aku bisa menghilangkannya." Ujar Sehun, tangan lelaki itu kembali bergerak menuju kearah atas dan, "Untukmu..."

Pria cantik itu seharusnya bisa mencerna kata terakhir dari bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bisu tidak bisa berbicara apapun setelah ia merasakan bahwa Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan, menciumnya dengan lembut dan sangat pelan, tangan Sehun masih berada ditengkuk leher Luhan. Menekannya untuk tetap berada disana mengikuti irama yang Sehun berikan.

Sialnya Luhan menyukai cara lidah Sehun membelai lidahnya dengan posesif, pria itu merasakan gigi mereka bertabrakan dan rasa darah dengan jelas bisa pria cantik itu rasakan oleh lidahnya dan pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan darah siapa itu dan bagaimana keadaan mereka.

Tangan Sehun sudah tidak lagi berada ditengkuk leher dan lengan Luhan, namun beralih menuju kearah pinggang Luhan. Meletakan Luhan berada tepat disampingnya—disofa panjang yang tengah ia duduki itu, dan mulai menurunkan dengan perlahan Luhan diatasnya.

Tangan Sehun beralih menuju kearah terdekat dengan lengan atas Luhan, pria cantik itu ingin memberontak namun sentuhan Sehun menahannya—hanya pasrah dengan sentuhannya, cukup gila memang namun ia menyukainya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya disekitar nipple Luhan merasakannya sesaat namun tangannya beralih pada kedua sisi pria cantik itu, lutut Sehun berada disekitar paha Luhan dan dengan keadaan masih sama. Tautan bibir mereka masih beradu satu sama lainnya, tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya semakin dalam dan tangan itu bergerak menuju kearah rambut Sehun yang sangat lembut, memainkannya dengan posesif dan sampai akhirnya nalarnya menangkap sesuatu...

 _Bitch!_

 _Kau harus kuat Luhan, kau harus selalu tersenyum._

 _Kau pria yang baik, sayang._

 _Ibu sangat mencintaimu—kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang penuh dengan kewibawaan dan tanggung jawab._

 _Kau bahkan terlihat seperti jalang murahan._

 _Kau mendengarku jalang brengsek!_

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka dan Luhan menghentikan ciuman yang Sehun berikan padanya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri dari bawah Sehun, lelaki itu menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dibaca.

"Maaf Sehun...aku tidak bisa!" ucap Luhan dengan sangat putus asa? Benarkah? Luhan hendak meninggalkan Sehun untuk ketiga kali, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu dia juga mendapatkan bahwa Sehun menahannya untuk pergi.

"Temani aku tidur malam ini." Ujar Sehun, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun diluar kendaliku Lu, percaya padaku." Pinta Sehun meyakinkan Luhan, sesaat pria cantik itu terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sehun namun akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju.

Dikamar Sehun, lelaki tampan itu mengisyaratkan agar Luhan tidur diatas pangkuannya dan Luhan melakukannya. Menikmati sentuhan hangat jemari Sehun yang perlahan mengelus lembut ramnbutnya dan usaha itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengantuk.

Sehun tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, namun sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri bahwa Luhan dan Irene memang berbeda. Rasa bibir mereka, cara mereka berbicara, senyuman mereka, tatapan dan mata indah mereka serta lembut kulit mereka memang berbeda. Sehun menatap kearah langit-langit kamar hotel itu seraya memejamkan matanya, punggungnya masih tersadar dikepala ranjang dan tangannya masih mengelus lembut rambut Luhan diatas pangkuannya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Haiii maaf telat genk:( HEHE SELAMAT UNTUK YANG BENER NEBAKNYA :* dan cadel dah mulai bandel ya hwhwhw


	8. Chapter 8

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 ** _©shamphony_**

 ** _._**

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

Waktu sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya harus berjalan namun mata Sehun setidaknya enggan untuk segera terpejam walau hanya beberapa saat. Kepalanya sangatlah berat dan ia merasakan kepeningan yang semakin menjalar kemana-mana. Bahkan oksigen rasanya sulit untuk bisa ia dapatkan. Tanpa lelaki itu sadari bahwa tangannya masih saja mengelus dengan lembut untaian rambut milik Luhan yang berada diatas pangkuannya, ia melirik kearah jam yang berada dikamar tersebut dan mendapati bahwa ia masih terjaga setelah mereka memasuki kamar ini sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun menurunkan kepala Luhan dari pangkuannya setelah lelaki itu merasa bahwa Luhan sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Sehun berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya sendiri—terasa segar, lelaki itu menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan sedari tadi dan tentu saja kecuali dengan boxer yang ia kenakan—faktanya ia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan baju lengkap dan apa boleh buat ia juga harus tidur atau dia akan terlihat seperti Zombi besok pagi karena ia tidak bisa tidur—dan bagaimana dengan kamar Luhan? Entahlah Sehun hanya ingin menutup matanya sesaat dengan memeluk Luhan mungkin akan terasa—berbeda, oh tidak, jauhkan pikiran itu sekarang atau kau akan menyesal Sehun—lelaki itu beradu agrument dalam batinnya seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menatap kearah pria cantik yang tengah tertidur mengenakan _bathrobe_ terlentang diatas kasurnya.

Tahan Sehun tahan. Batinnya sekali lagi bergumam tidak jelas dan segera lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearah tepi ranjang itu dan duduk disebelahnya—sesaat.

Entah mungkin Sehun yang salah menangkap namun sepertinya ia tidak salah menangkap bahwa Luhan menggeliat disampingnya dan kini pria cantik itu memunggungi Sehun.

Hanya lampu tempat tidur yang menerangi kamar mereka namun Sehun setidaknya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas disana, lelaki itu segera menghilangkan pikiran serta nafsunya yang tiba-tiba menjalar kenadinya setelah beberapa kali berdekatan dengan Luhan. Sehun berbaring disebelah Luhan dengan memandang kearah langit-langit kamar tersebut dan beberapa kali menatap kearah Luhan yang berada disampingnya, lelaki itu mendesah pelan dan memiringkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggang pria cantik itu. Nah—ini baru sangat berbahaya dan juga sangat—menenangkan, entah kenapa tapi jika Sehun diajak untuk bertaruh tentang perasaannya sekarang ia pasti akan menjawab dengan sangat tenang dan mantap bahwa ia menyukai memeluk Luhan dan juga itu sangat bisa membuatnya tenang.

Luhan menegang untuk sesaat, Sehun tidak tau bahwa Luhan terbangun setelah lelaki itu menaruhnya diatas bantal dan meninggalkannya sendirian, awalnya Luhan berfikir bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkannya lagi dan kembali dengan mabuk-mabukan namun setelah ia membuka mata dan melihat bahwa lampu kamar mandi menyala dan suara gemercik air terdengar pria bermata rusa itu menghela nafas leganya.

Luhan menutup kembali matanya setelah ia merasa bahwa Sehun akan kembali kearah kamar itu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun tengah menatapinya, tidak, hatinya tidak bisa begitu saja menyimpulkan namun ia bisa mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu tengah menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti itu atau pipinya akan memerah karena menahan malunya jadi ia memutuskan untuk memunggungi Sehun.

Luhan merasa bahwa oksigen disekitar kamar itu mulai menipis saat telinganya mendengar Sehun mendesah sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu terbaring disebelahnya dan sesaat setelah itu ia bisa merasakan bahwa nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya menegang setelah ia merasakan bahwa lengan kekar Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Ia ingin berbalik dan langsung menampar lelaki itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya saja selama seharian ini padanya, entah meraba nya, menciumnya atau membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran sebelum akal nalarnya menangkap perkataan-perkataan mendiang Ibunya dan juga ucapan kotor dari Ayahnya.

Namun tidak bisa ia sangkal juga bahwa tubuhnya menerima respon kenyamanan dengan adanya lengan kekar Sehun yang bergelaut dipinggangnya dan tanpa ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya mendekat kearah depan Sehun dan sialnya ia tidak bisa menariknya dengan secara tiba-tiba atau Sehun akan mencurigainya dan menggodanya lalu mereka berdebat karena alasan yang tidak cukup penting itu dan sejujurnya ia sudah merasa sangat lelah jika terus saja berdebat dengan Sehun sepanjang waktu namun bagaimana bisa memungkirinya juga bahwa jika ia berada didekat Sehun maka aliran darahnya langsung menjadi naik dan emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol dengan begitu mudah karena ingatannya mengingatkan ia bahwa lelaki itu yang sangat berperan penting dalam kehancuran hidupnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang hangat menerpa lehernya, tidak, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya sekarang atau dia akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya. "Sehun..."

"Hmm..." lelaki itu tidak terkejut dengan Luhan yang langsung menyerukan nama lelaki itu. Sehun masih terdiam dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam, lelaki itu diam-diam menyukai aroma lembut dan juga harum dari rambut Luhan yang berada tepat didepannya, semakin memabukkan layaknya alcohol.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku..." gumam Luhan dengan pelan, tentu saja ia masih waras dengan mengatakannya setenang mungkin dan tidak memancing keributan yang akan dikeluhkan oleh penghuni kamar sebelah mereka berdua mengingat bahwa sekarang bukan lagi siang atau sore namun sudah mendekati tengah malam. "Ak—aku tidak bisa, jauhkan Hun." pintanya. Lelaki itu menurut dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan padanya.

Sehun menatap kearah langit-langit lagi dengan lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk bantalan kepalanya, menutup matanya untuk sesaat.

Luhan sekarang yang menggerutu didalam hatinya, ia berfikir mungkin jika tangan Sehun menghilang maka ia akan bisa segera tertidur namun sialnya ia malah merasakan bahwa ia membutuhkan tangan itu untuk menuntunnya kembali dalam kenyamanan sehingga ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap malam ini, tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Maaf..." mata Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terbuka setelah Luhan mendengar bahwa bibir Sehun berucap dan Sehun tidak sadar ia mengatakan kata itu pada pria disebelahnya.

"Hmm..."

"Maaf hari ini aku terlalu banyak membuatmu kesal dan marah, aku hanya—entahlah aku mencoba untuk menebus semua kesalahanku tapi nampaknya semakin besar saja padamu." Ucap Sehun, lelaki itu mendesah penuh dengan kefrustasian pada nafasnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanggilmu dengan panggilan kotor itu Luhan, aku hanya tengah—ya—"

"Memikirkan Irene?" tebak Luhan, lelaki itu mendesah sekali lagi dan Luhan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Ya'. "Dan lebih tepatnya aku akan sangat marah padamu jika kau terus saja menyamakan aku dengan Irene Hun. Aku berbeda dengannya—kami berbeda."

"Ya, aku baru menyadarinya _tadi."_ Kata 'Tadi' membuat Luhan memikirkan hal terakhir kalinya ia bersama dengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua diam ditempat itu dan berbicara satu sama lainnya tanpa memandang satu sama lainnya juga. "Kalian memang sangat berbeda. Sangat," ujar Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya."

Diam. Hening dan hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mencoba untuk tertidur satu sama lainnya tanpa adanya pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bergelayut dipikiran mereka berdua.

Berbicara dengan Sehun diranjang dengan terbaring seperti itu namun tatapan mata mereka tidak bertaut satu sama lainnya setidaknya membuat Luhan bisa tenang untuk sesaat—untuk sesaat, karna faktanya Luhan tidak akan tau kejadian apa yang akan terjadi besok—lusa—atau satu minggu kemudian dengan kehadiran Sehun didalam kehidupannya. Dan pikiran Luhan langsung mengingat tentang Kai. _Kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau juga keluar dari Perusahaan?_ Apa namja tan itu memikirkan sejauh itu? Namun memangnya hal apa yang bisa Luhan perbuat selain memang akan segera keluar dari perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi dunianya dan meninggalkan Kai bersama dengan Yoora. Gadis itu, sepertinya Kai sangat nyaman bersama dengan Yoora—dan memangnya apa alasan Luhan untuk melarangnya? Bagaimanapun Kai memang tengah membutuhkan seorang partner yang benar-benar bisa membantunya dalam mencari berita dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan uang—dan Luhan? Entahlah Luhan tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya kuliahnya dan untuk Ayah serta membeli makanan untuk hari-harinya. Ia tidak mungkin akan menjadi paparazzi lagi sedangkan Kai—satu-satunya orang sangat dekat dengannya sudah tidak lagi bersama dengannya—dan itu sangat membuat Luhan ingin menangis lagi namun setidaknya ia harus segera tidur dan melupakan pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Kris, Lu?" Luhan tersadar setelah suara Sehun membuyarkan pikirannya tentang Kai. Pria cantik itu menarik nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tau."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti _Aku masih menyukainya_ —didalam pendengaran Sehun, "Dan siapa pria yang bersama dengan Kris tadi sore?" tanya Sehun ingin mengetahui alasan Luhan menangis sampai sebegitunya dan tidak mungkin hanya karena Kris saja seorang dan Sehun yakin bahwa pria yang bersama dengan Kris disana dengan menggendong seorang anak lelaki dilengannya dan Sehun sempat melihat pria itu juga berlari dibelakang Kris dengan raut wajah sama khawatirnya dengan Kris disana. Dan Sehun mungkin bisa menanyakannya, bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur didalam urusan Luhan atau membuatnya marah lagi tapi setidaknya Luhan menceritakan pada Sehun tentang kegelisahannya selama ini, dan setidaknya Sehun juga sudah mengungkapkan rasanya pada Luhan bahwa lelaki itu masih menginginkan Irene jauh daripada kemunafikan segala Omong Kosongnya selama ini jika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu—Irene.

"Kyungsoo—dia sahabat—ku, dulu saat kami berada di SHS." Ujar Luhan mencoba tenang dan kini Luhan juga menatap kearah langit-langit kamar itu, "Kami sangat dekat dulu saat kami masih sekolah disatu sekolahan yang sama. Dan aku sudah tidak lagi pernah bertemu dengannya setelah kami lulus sampai akhirnya suatu saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya namun tentu saja pada situasi dan juga perasaan yang berbeda. Aku dulu sangat menyayanginya karena hanya pria bermata bulat itu yang mengerti aku semenjak Ibu ku meninggal, tapi sekarang aku sangat membencinya bahkan enggan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mengenalnya dan bahkan sempat memikirkan bahwa ia adalah sahabat juga kakak yang sangat pengertian untukku tapi dia datang didalam kehidupanku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan membawa perasaan yang berbeda—dia datang merusak kehidupan Indahku dengan Kris dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah hamil anak Kris, aku benar-benar sangat marah padanya dan aku tetap bertahan karena Kris juga mengklaim bahwa ia tidak menghamili Kyungsoo tapi sampai akhirnya lelaki itu mengakuinya—mengakui bahwa ia berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo sejauh sebelum ia menjadi milikku, aku sangat marah pada keduanya—dan ak—aku..."

Luhan tidak bisa lagi meneruskan ucapannya, tangannya terangkat dan menangkup wajahnya, sedetik berikutnya ia merasakan bahwa Sehun memeluknya—dengan erat, Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang telanjang Sehun dan sesenggkan didalam pelukan dada bidang lelaki itu, Luhan tidak sanggup lagi bagaimana harus tegar dibalik kemunafikan hatinya karena kejadian nya yang sangat tidak bisa ia lupakan seakan berputar kembali lagi.

Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya basah karena air mata Luhan jatuh tepat di kulit dadanya, Luhan memang benar-benar menangis. Sehun kembali mengelus dengan lembut dan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada siku kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus dengan kasih kearah untaian rambut Luhan dan beralih kearah lengan Luhan. Luhan masih memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat, dan ini ketiga kalinya Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dengan sebuah tangisan dan sekarang nampaknya ia sedikit terisak dalam tangisannya, dan angka tiga mungkin cukup bagus?

Tangan Sehun masih mengelus lengan Luhan naik dan turun, gerakan itu penuh dengan kasih sayang yang dalam dan sangat memabukkan namun tidak bisa Luhan sangkal bahwa ia mulai nyaman dan juga tenang dengan cara Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini semuanya sudah berlalu—kau akan mendapatkan jauh lebih baik daripada dia." Sehun mulai memberikan Luhan motivasi dan Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Tangan Sehun beranjak turun dari lengannya dan anehnya Luhan samasekali tidak memermasalahkannya, ia nampak sangat—sangat—hancur. Entahlah tapi Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun juga sama sakitnya dengan dirinya, sama-sama hancur disatu bagian sisi yang sama sekali orang-orang tidak pernah sadari.

Tangan Sehun membelai dada Luhan dan semakin menurun, Luhan sudah diam—hanya ada deru nafas yang memburu dan ketegangan dari tubuh pria cantik itu merespon sentuhan dari Sehun.

"Berapa kalimat tambahan yang bisa kau katakan jika kau sendiri saja tidak bisa menerimanya?" tanya Luhan dalam dekapannya, lelaki tampan itu menggeleng tidak pasti.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku pada Irene sama sepertimu pada Kris, jika dia kembali datang didepan mata maka semua ingatan tentang masa lalu akan terulang dan itu sangat membuatku kehilangan kata-kata untuk selalu memegang teguh seperti apa yang sering aku katakan." Tangan Sehun tidak diam tentu saja, Luhan merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berpacu didalam dada lelaki itu, dan Luhan bisa berkata jujur bahwa ia menyukai detak jantung itu, "Aku terlalu lemah untuk itu, aku terlalu lemah saat aku mengingat Irene—aku tidak bisa menghapusnya begitu saja. Dan aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa menghapuskan Kris dalam hidupmu—"

"Aku sedikit bisa menghilangkan Kris saat aku bersama dengan Kai—hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan selalu ada untukku, namun sepertinya sekarang—"

"Aku minta maaf untuk Kai—" ujar Sehun, Luhan menatap kearah lensa mata lelaki itu yang juga menatapnya—sangat intens. "Aku tau kau bertengkar bersama dengannya karena ulahku."

"Aku senang kau mengerti banyak tentang kesalahanmu." Ujar Luhan sedikit menyindir Sehun, namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah untuk lelaki itu.

Tangan Sehun beranjak turun mengikuti jenjang pinggang—pinggul dan paha Luhan, berhenti pada lekukan lutut pria itu, menaruh tangannya disana dan menarik kaki pria itu mendekat kearah tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya menempatkan kaki jenjang milik Luhan itu diatas kakinya sendiri, satu kaki Sehun berada diantara kaki Luhan begitupula sebaliknya.

"Kau juga seharusnya menilai apa kesalahanmu—" Sehun menaikkan alisnya—bertautan—lelaki tampan itu menarik bathrobe yang Luhan kenakan kearah atas sebatas paha.

"Tapi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku—" ujar Luhan membela dirinya. Sehun tersenyum miring kearah pria cantik dibawah pelukannya itu.

"Lalu memangnya apa yang bisa membuatnya terasa sebanding hm? Meneruskan apa yang belum bisa kita teruskan—disofa?" tanya Sehun dengan muka yang sudah bisa Luhan tebak jelas penuh dengan kecabulan dan tatapan mata yang mengintimindasi, nafas Luhan memburu dan Sehun tau bagaimana reaksi pria itu terhadap ucapannya tadi.

Luhan melepaskan dekapan Sehun dan beranjak duduk ditepi ranjang, ingatannya memutarkan kejadian terakhir dia bersama dengan Sehun. Pipi nya merah namun Luhan tidak bisa menyimpulkan karena menahan amukannya atau karena merasa malu terhadap topik pembicaraan yang Sehun alihkan.

"Aku harus keluar—" ini adalah keempat kalinya lengannya Sehun tahan, Luhan menoleh kearah lelaki yang hanya mengenakan boxer nya saja itu—Luhan menelan ludahnya saat ia menjumpai tubuh terpahat Sehun yang sangat menggodanya, benar-benar sexy. _Kekar—sexy—hot_ dan menggoda. Pria cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa disini bersama denganmu Sehun." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan berjalan bertumpu pada lututnya mendekat kearah Luhan yang berada ditepi ranjangnya, tangan Sehun masih mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan agar ia tidak pergi meninggalkannya untuk keempat kalinya, dan keempat kalinya juga Sehun harus menahan kepergian Luhan.

Sehun menautkan untaian rambut Luhan ketelinganya sendiri, rambut yang sangat halus dan lembut yang sudah Sehun rasakan diatas telapak tangannya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Sehun menatap kearah bibir Luhan dan seketika Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu membuat Sehun—"Kau sudah mengatakan 'ya' untuk menemaniku tidur malam ini." Sergah Sehun, lelaki itu terlihat menang kali ini.

"Tapi kau juga mengatakan bahwa : kau tidak akan melakukan hal apapun diluar kendalimu" seru Luhan mengingatkan. Sehun terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang Luhan dan membuatnya mendekat, tangan Luhan berada diantara pelukan Sehun menghalau apapun yang tidak bisa Luhan tebak sama sekali.

"Aku mengatakan 'diluar kendaliku' bukan?" ujar Sehun mendekat dan semakin mendekat, wajah Luhan perlahan memundur seirama dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat kearah pria bermata rusa itu."Dan aku merasa kendaliku sudah terputus sekarang—"

Butuh setengah detik untuk berfikir sebelum akhirnya Sehun melumat habis bibir Luhan, rasa lipsgloss Luhan masih terasa dengan sangat detail di bibir Sehun.

Beberapa kali lidah Sehun menggoda bibir Luhan agar terbuka namun sepertinya Luhan masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan sebelum akhirnya Luhan bisa mencerna kalimat Sehun, namun beberapa saat setelahnya pria cantik itu akhirnya membuka bibirnya dan Sehun langsung menyelipkan lidahnya untuk membelai lidah Luhan, Luhan melakukannya—sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun, dan sekarang bersama Sehun sepertinya pria cantik itu bisa mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya berciuman dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan setelahnya.

Saat lidah Sehun membelai lidah Luhan, tangan Sehun membelai tali bathrobe yang Luhan kenakan dan membukanya nya lalu menurunkan lengan bathrobe Luhan dari pundaknya.

Tidak, ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Sehun membopong Luhan dan menaruh pria cantik itu diatas kasur setelah bathrobe itu sudah meluncur dengan sendirinya berada dilantai dengan Sehun yang masih mnciumnya dan berada diatasnya. Tidak, ia harus menghentikannya setelah lelaki itu kini beralih menciumi rahang Luhan dan membuat Luhan mendesah untuk sesaat karena Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Nafas Luhan tidak bisa terkendali setelah perlahan Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menjelajahi leher dan telinga Luhan, menciuminya dengan penuh gairah—Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya, sama juga dengan dirinya, namun sekilas perkataan-perkataan kotor serta panggilan dari Ayah Luhan membuat Luhan mengeraskan hatinya. _Bitch—Kau Jalang murahan._ Oh ya? Apa itu yang Ayahnya inginkan darinya? Jalang murahan? Setidaknya pria cantik itu tidak terlihat murahan setelah Ayahnya melihat dengan siapa ia akan melakukannya—Ya Luhan bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya—termasuk juga menuruti apa yang Ayah nya sebutkan itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan harus berdebat dengan hatinya setelah ia mendengar bisikan kalimat lembut dari bibir mendiang Ibu nya yang masih ia hafal sampai sekarang. _Kau pria yang Kuat sayang—Kau pria yang bertanggung Jawab._ Dan bertepatan dengan pikiran itu Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak Lu, kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak denganmu dan juga tidak denganku." Ujar Sehun menyadari bahwa ia sudah kehilangan kendalinya, lelaki tampan itu menatap kearah tubuh Luhan yang hanya berbalut boxer sama seperti dirinya "Kau harus tidur." Sehun memberikan Luhan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya yang nyaris polos itu. Lalu dia berbaring memunggungi Luhan dengan meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan disana—didalam otak Luhan.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mengerjabkan seluruh pandangan matanya. Luhan melirik kearah samping ranjangnya dan ia tidak menemukan Sehun disana—kemana lelaki pucat itu? Apakah Sehun sengaja meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Atau memang ini salah satu dari rencananya? Rencana. Tuhan, jika benar itu yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya maka—

Perdebatan Luhan terbuyarkan setelah seorang lelaki yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya—menggunakan kaos putih dan celana jeans panjang—tengah memasuki kamar itu tanpa menatap kearah Luhan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu baju—segera mandi dan akan aku antarkan pulang."

Dingin sekali. Luhan ingin berkata demikian didepan wajah Sehun saat lelaki pucat itu mengatakan kalimatnya dengan sangat ketus dan dingin—sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang semalam—sangat memabukkan dan sangat—Oh Luhan tidak akan mengingat kejadian malam tadi atau dia bisa bunuh diri jika mengingatnya apa lagi membayangkan bahwa semuanya tidak terhenti dijalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan langsung memasuki kamar mandi setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun menatap layar ponsel nya,banyak sekali pesan dari Siwon dan Eomma nya. Menanyakan kemana mereka—Sehun dan Luhan—pergi. Dan Siwon memberikan pesan penuh dengan emosi karena Siwon harus menjawab segala pertanyaan yang paparazzi ajukan yang lebih tepatnya untuk Sehun namun lelaki itu entah kemana setelah menerima penghargaan diajang bergengsi nya itu. Dan semakin membuat Siwon kesal padanya yaitu karena seorang paparazzi menangkap adanya percakapan singkat antara Irene dan Sehun dibelakang panggung dan lelaki itu sempat mencengkram lengan gadis itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi. Dan paparazzi menyimpulkan bahwa _Sehun tengah mencoba berbicara dengan Irene—atau lebih tepatnya meminta gadis itu untuk lagi bersamanya atau setidaknya berbicara dengannya—namun gadis itu sepertinya menolak sehingga Sehun menahan kepergian gadis itu tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya sama sekali—_ mungkin itu yang ada didalam otak para paparazzi dan juga menyimpulkan bahwa _Bagaimana dengan perasaan Tunangan baru Sehun yang menjadi topic pembicaraan dunia itu dengan melihat gossip terhangat pagi ini._

Luhan membuka pintu dan mengalihkan pandangan Sehun pada sosok itu untuk sekilas—selebihnya ia memilih untuk membalas pesan-pesan dari Siwon—Eomma nya atau yang lainnya.

"Kita perlu makan." Ujar Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan sedikitpun. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun merasa bersalah jika mengingat kejadian malam tadi antara dia dengan Luhan.

"Tak usah, aku tak lapar. Kita bisa pulang sekarang!" ketus Luhan. Sehun mendesis dalam hatinya, ucapan Luhan terdengar sebagai boomerang yang akan meledak dalam hitungan detik didalam gendang telinga Sehun.

"Baiklah."

Tak banyak kata yang masih tersimpan didalam otak mereka berdua sehingga didalam perjalanan merek hanya diam dan menikmati sepanjang jalanan mereka berdua. Sehun tengah bergelayut pada pikirannya pada tindakan senonoh nya kemarin malam dan begitu merasa bersalah dan takut Luhan akan semakin membencinya—tapi bukankah Sehun termasuk kedalam artis yang banyak pembenci? Namun sepertinya jika ia dibenci oleh Luhan lebih daripada sebelumnya lelaki itu tidak bisa—entah, yang jelas ia tidak menginginkannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, tingkah Sehun pagi ini membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut hebat dan berfikir bahwa lelaki itu memang tengah melakukan sebuah rencana baru yang sama sekali belum Luhan ketahui—dan itu patut untuk diwaspadai. Dan beberapa hal lainnya yang harus Luhan waspadai adalah keluar rumah—menonton acara berita—membuka situs pribadinya dan datang ke Perusahaan? Perusahaan? Itu masalah yang akan Luhan hadapi setelah ini.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Hyung, aku perlu bicara!" Zhoumi menautkan alisnya dan membentuk beberapa garis di keningnya.

"Kau datang dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa memberitahuku dulu dan sekarang kau berbicara ketus seperti itu padaku?" Zhoumi—Produser Luhan dan Kai dulu—lelaki itu kembali menatap kearah layar monitor laptop nya. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya dengan sarkastik dan terduduk dibangku tepat didepan Zhoumi, lelaki itu melirik Luhan yang tengah memijat keningnya yang serasa sangat pening dari balik Layar Laptopnya. "Well—apa maumu?"

"Entahlah Hyung…" Luhan mendesah frustasi. "Aku tak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi." Luhan menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan penuh dengan kesakitan yang bisa Zhoumi tangkap.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu nya dan mengangguk lalu menutup layar monitor Laptopnya, lelaki itu kembali menatap kearah Luhan yang kini bersender lebih santai diatas kursinya.

"Kau memilikinya tentu." Sergah Zhoumi, "Kau bertunangan dengan Rap Star dunia yang terkenal dan apa lagi memangnya yang kurang dari itu semua?" sergah Zhoumi dan mulai menyantaikan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sangat pegal adalah hal yang ia sukai belakangan ini karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

"Itu—itu tidak seperti kelihatannya." Sergah Luhan, pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya sekilas "Kau tau? Aku sudah jengah dengan pemberitahuan semua ini dan itu terhadapku beberapa hari terakhir ini dan—"

"Dan?" Zhoumi menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Zhoumi menatap Luhan dengan pandangan biasa saja, lelaki itu sudah menebak jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya setelah melihat berita-berita terhangat saat ini. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan bersandarkan pada mejanya.

"Aku tau itu adalah keputusanmu." Jawab Zhoumi, "Dan aku juga sepertinya sudah melihat Kai tenang bersama dengan Yoora beberapa hari ini—tanpamu, tapi bukan itu maksudku" Zhoumi menelan ludahnya,"Dia sangat berubah setelah bertengkar denganmu."

Luhan langsung menatap kearah Zhoumi dan lelaki itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan, Luhan mendesah.

"Ne….aku tau itu tapi?" kalimat Luhan sedikit menggantung. "Tapi aku berhenti bukan karena Kai—aku berhenti pada pekerjaanku ini karena hidupku menginginkannya, dan sepertinya beberapa hari tanpa keterangan dan tidak melaksanakan tugas kau berfikir untuk memecatku bukan?"

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Tidak. Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu—" jawab Zhoumi, "Aku mengerti keadaanmu—menjadi tunangan seorang Rap Star dunia memang sulit Luhan, dan aku mengerti alasanmu untuk membolos kerja setelah semua ini terbongkar—semua rahasiamu yang membuat Kai tidak mau berbicara denganmu—"

Luhan mendesah frustasi, mengapa harus membahas Sehun ditengah-tengah pembicaraan saat ini?

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai lelucon atau apa yang jelas Kai sudah salah mengartikan kejadian dan berita belakangan ini—" Zhoumi menaikkan alisnya, lelaki itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berita itu?" Zhoumi mengangguk,"Berita tunanganku dengan Sehun adalah _rekayasa!"_ butuh beberapa detik bagi Zhoumi untuk mencerna kata itu—kata terakhir yang Luhan lontarkan, lalu dengan reflek dia melengkingkan.

"Apa?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

Update egen hehe. udah pada gak sabar nc nya ya? sama dong. tapi kayanya masih lama deh/? rasanya aku pengen cepet2 selesaiin re-make ini huhuhu


	9. Chapter 9

**PaparazXi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ REMAKE FANFICTION FROM 'PaparazZie' ]**

 **Karya Febrya Kartika**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos, badscene. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 ** _©shamphony_**

 ** _._**

a/n : Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari _Just Dreaming_ _(Sebutan untuk fanfic Justin Bieber)_ yang berjudul **'PaparazZie' karya Febrya Kartika.** Aku hanya merubah beberapa kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan, plot tetap sama seperti cerita aslinya.

* * *

"Berita itu?" Zhoumi mengangguk, "Berita tunanganku dengan Sehun adalah rekayasa!" butuh beberapa detik bagi Zhoumi untuk mencerna kata itu—kata terakhir yang Luhan lontarkan, lalu dengan reflek dia melengkingkan.

"Apa?!"

Luhan memutarkan matanya dengan sarkastik setelah Zhoumi menanggapinya dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Ap—apa maksudmu dengan, dengan—rekayasa?!" sergah Zhoumi nampak lebih serius.

Luhan menghela nafas, pria dengan mata rusa itu menyamankan posisi duduknya lagi. "Ini sangat panjang, dan karena ini juga aku dan Kai seperti ini!" ketus Luhan. Zhoumi kini menaikkan alisnya, Luhan mendesah kembali, "Well—aku akan ceritakan semuanya padamu tapi ingat kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang ini pada awak mediamu yang gila itu!"

"Yak! kau juga sebagian dari awak mediaku, ingat?" sergah Zhoumi dengan mendatarkan alisnya, Oh Ya Tuhan, Luhan baru ingat itu—ia terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ne, yang aku tau hanya kau dan Sehun yang tau kebenarannya, jika kau membocorkan semua ini sebelum waktunya—aku akan pastikan bahwa kau akan sangat menyesal mengenalku!" ancam Luhan dengan sorot mata yang sangat mengancam.

"O—oh! Apakah ini sebuah ancaman?" delik Zhoumi.

"Ani." Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Aku hanya beranggapan bahwa kau adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya—itu saja."

Zhoumi mengangguk. Lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangannya bersender ditepian mejanya. "Oke kita lupakan itu dan mungkin aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau sebutkan itu—menjadi orang yang setidaknya cukup untuk kau percaya—ya apapun itu sebutannya, dan, well—lalu kau akan bekerja dimana jika kau berhenti hmm?" sergah Zhoumi membukakan pencerahan dalam pemikiran Luhan. Benar memangnya dimana lagi dia akan bekerja? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya—yang ia tau hanya ia mungkin akan menjauhi kehidupan Kai dan membiarkan namja tan itu meraih apa yang diinginkannya dan itu anggaplah sebagai hal yang baik dengan balas budi Luhan untuk tidak lagi menyusahkan lelaki itu.

"Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya." Ujar Luhan tanpa memandang kearah produser didepannya itu.

Tatapan Zhoumi berubah menjadi iba dan tangan lelaki itu mengelus lembut tangan Luhan yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Sudahlah, kau pikirkan saja usulanmu untuk keluar itu..."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, keputusanku ini sudah bulat. Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa jam terakhir ini—dan jujur aku tidak bisa terus saja bekerja jika situasinya tetap saja begini." Luhan menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan lelaki itu mengerti perasaan pria cantik didepannya.

"Baiklah...itu semuanya adalah keputusanmu, tapi jika kau perlu bantuan jangan sungkan Luhan. Semua yang ada disini menyayangimu." Ujar Zhoumi menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya didepan Luhan. Luhan membalas senyuman lelaki itu.

"Tidak semuanya."

Zhoumi menaikkan kedua bahunya dan mulai kembali membuka laptopnya. "Jadi keahlian apa yang akan membantumu?" tanya Zhoumi namun tanpa menatap kearah Luhan.

"Aku cukup handal dengan menulis atau yang lainnya—aku sedikit bisa memasak dan yeaahh harus kuakui bahwa teman-temanku dulu menyukai masakanku, jadi mungkin beberapa keahlian itu akan ku pergunakan." Zhoumi mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi menatapnya.

"Asalkan jangan menggunakan keahilan badanmu saja." Ingat Zhoumi. Luhan mendenggus namun Luhan setidaknya tau bagaimana arah pemikiran produsernya yang kadang-kadang sangat konyol, kadang sangat membuat marah, kadang penegrtian dan kadang juga sangat intim itu.

"Jangan bodoh Hyung! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" sergah Luhan secara langsung dengan sangat ketus. Zhoumi terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Ia hanya berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan. Itu saja. Lagipula bagaimana jika nantinya Oh Sehun—tunangan imitasimu itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak bisa terbayangkan sebelumnya?" Luhan merenungkannya, alis Zhoumi terangkat menandakan ia bertanya dan membutuhkan sebuah jawaban.

"Akan kupastikan itu bisa terkendali." Ucap Luhan dengan langsung. Zhoumi lagi-lagi terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu kembali menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi berlapiskan kulit itu.

"Umm yayaya, aku harap kau bisa mengendalikannya, deer..." Zhoumi mengingatkan, "Namun perlu kau ingat juga bahwa namja bisa kehilangan kendali dan nalarnya jika terlalu dekat dengan yeoja—"

"Yak! Aku namja!"

"Tapi wajahmu cantik seperti yeoja!" Luhan hanya cemberut mendengar kebenaran itu. "Aku pun yakin jika seseorang juga akan sangat bisa kehilangan kendali yang sangat kuat jika ada yang terus menerus memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terima sebelumnya—kau tau maksudku, eh?"

"Yayaya, aku merasa seperti tengah menontonkan siraman rohani darimu. Sudahlah. Aku pulang, dan sekali lagi jangan beritakan masalahku dengan Sehun pada mediamu atau kau akan kuhajar habis!" ancam Luhan. Zhoumi kembali terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati My Lady..." ujar Zhoumi berdiri dari kursinya.

Luhan mendengus lalu menyunggingkan senyuman singkatnya dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Zhoumi. Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum setelah kepergian Luhan dan tangannya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar laptopnya kembali.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya setelah kedua lensa matanya bertemu dengan lensa mata Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya, ada sorot kerinduan dan kasih sayang yang mereka berdua pancarkan namun dihati satu sama lainnya akan menyangkal apa yang mata mereka pancarkan tentu saja.

Dengan berat hati Luhan mulai menarik nafas panjangnya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kai yang menatapnya, Luhan bertingkah seolah-olah bahwa dia tengah berjalan sendirian dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kai disana. Namja tan itu mendesis didalam hatinya setelah sosok Luhan melalui dirinya tanpa adanya senyuman—ucapan permohonan maaf dan lainnya, dan itu membuat Kai mengumpulkan beberapa alasan yang kini bersarang didalam otaknya.

Lelaki itu berbalik arah menatap kearah Luhan sebelum akhirnya rusa itu menghilang dibalik pintu kaca yang menghubungkan perusahaan dengan lingkungan luar gedung itu.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan mendapati bahwa seorang gadis yang beberapa hari ini menjadi parter barunya tengah berada didepannya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ohh tak apa." Seperti bisa menebak jalan pemikiran Yoora—lelaki itu langsung menjawabnya.

"Ohh...baiklah kita harus shooting sekarang." Ujar Yoora memperingatkan, gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Kai dan lelaki itu kembali menoleh kearah pintu kaca terakhir kali Luhan menghilang berharap bahwa Luhan berada disana dan menatapnya juga namun semua itu hanya angannya saja. Siapa dirinya? Dan siapa Luhan didalam hidupnya sekarang? Namja tan itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis yang ia tujukkan pada dirinya sendiri dengan berfikiran yang sangat konyol.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Luhan terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kai saat dirinya melewati namja tan itu tanpa adanya sepatah atau duapatah kata yang mengiringi dan juga senyuman hangat yang biasanya ia suguhkan pada lelaki itu. Luhan hanya merasa sangat percuma melakukan hal itu lagi didepan Kai—dengan kata lain, lelaki itu sudah tidak lagi peduli padanya, bahkan berbicara dan bertemu dengannya saja lelaki itu sepertinya sangat enggan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Menunduk. Dan ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya, ia tengah berada ditaman sekarang. Luhan menatap kearah seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu berada disana dengan gaya santainya seperti saat lelaki itu meninggalkan Luhan didepan rumah pria cantik itu sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Memikirkan Kris? Atau Kai?" seru Sehun tanpa memandang kearah Luhan, lelaki pucat itu memainkan ponselnya lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Baru memandang kearah Luhan dengan menaikkan alisnya yang tebal itu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya memikirkan bagimana caranya mendapatkan uang karena—"

"Karena kau sudah keluar dari perusahan media mu itu?" sergah Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan kini giliran Luhan yang tidak memandang kearah Sehun.

"Ya."

"Itu mudah—kau membutuhkan uang bukan?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menjual harga diriku padamu!" ketus Luhan dan itu sangat terdengar seperti gelitikan ditelinga Sehun dan pikiran lelaki pucat itu terarah pada malam mereka sebelumnya.

"Bukan—bukan itu maksudku! Haha." Jawab Sehun, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang kesal dan bibirnya yang cemberut, melihat tatapan tajam Luhan—Sehun menghentikan tawanya. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan memberikan harga dirimu, tapi kau tentunya akan memberikan jasamu bukan?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jasa?" ulangnya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku memerlukan jasa asisten pribadi baru yang aku butuhkan sekarang ini—dan itu pasti akan mendatangkan uang jika kau menerimanya." Jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi setelah masalah ini berlangsung dan aku kehilangan pekerjaanku kau yang seolah-olah datang dan bertingkah sebagai pahlawan dalam hidupku lalu menolongku, sehingga aku bisa memaafkanmu begitu?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat kesal, dan tentu saja karena pernyataan Sehun yang seolah-olah memang lelaki tampan itu hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang bertingkah sebagai pahlawan didalam kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak seolah-olah datang dan bertingkah sebagai pahlawan didepanmu!" ketus Sehun, "Aku memang datang dan aku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang bagus—jika kau tidak menyetujuinya tak apa, dan lagipula kau juga tidak kehilangan pekerjaanmu tapi kau yang menghilangkannya." Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bersarang didalam otaknya dan lelaki itu bisa langsung menebaknya, "Ingat bahwa aku bisa memataimu dalam waktu satu jam dan bisa memperoleh data yang sangat detail tentang semua kehidupan dan kontroversimu?"

Oh ya, Luhan lupa akan hal itu.

Luhan terdiam. Pria cantik itu tidak bisa begitu saja menerima pekerjaan yang mungkin saja ada hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui didalamnya dan menambah daftar kehidupan kelamnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi dan Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang ia buat-buat didepan Sehun, "Jangan seperti itu." Celoteh Sehun. Dan itu sama sekali tidaklah penting didalam pendengaran Luhan. "Baiklah, kau bisa memikirkan tawaran ini setelah kau berada dirumah!"

"Rumah? Oh God! Adakah tempat yang lebih menyebalkan daripada didalam rumah itu!" ketus Luhan. Pria cantik itu langsung teringat dengan Ayahnya, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya setelah mendengar bahwa ia sekarang tidak lagi bekerja dan tentu saja Luhan tidak mempunyai uang lalu lelaki itu akan meminta pada siapa? Dan pastinya ada barang yang akan menjadi korban setelah lelaki itu mendengarnya atau bahkan Luhan sendiri yang menjadi korbannya. Namun hatinya harus bisa kuat melawan Ayahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai Ayah itu.

"Itu rumahmu" delik Sehun.

"Itu bukan Rumah tapi Neraka! Kukira kau tau semuanya tentang ku lalu mengapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku ingin keluar dari tempat itu namun aku tidak bisa huh?!" delik Luhan dengan kesal.

"Aku tau itu, maka dari itu aku menawarimu menjadi asistenku dan kau pasti akan sering meninggalkan rumah itu atau bisa kau bayangkan saat aku tour bahwa selama berbulan-bulan kau tidak lagi datang kerumah itu! Lalu ayahmu akan mendapatkan uang tanpa kau perlu mendengarkan ocehannya dan bertatap muka dengannya!" jelas Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan dan arah jalan alur didalam kalimat Luhan.

Pria cantik itu terdiam. Berfikir.

"Apakah akan seperti itu?" ujarnya menatap kearah Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Bisa jadi. Itupun jika kau mau menerimanya, jika tidak ya tidak mengapa."

"Jadi berapa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku menerimanya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berfikir.

"Entahlah, Siwon yang biasanya menggaji Assistentku." Jelas Sehun.

"Apakah ada hal yang lainnya daripada sekedar 'assistent' untukmu?" selidik Luhan.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Well—yang publik tau adalah kita bertunangan, right?" Luhan mengangguk, "Dengan kau menjadi asistentku maka kau akan terus bersama dan dekat denganku dimanapun dan kapanpun dan itu akan memperkuat bahwa kita memang bersama." Kalimat penjelas itu seketika membuat Luhan ingin mutah didepan Sehun.

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu kehidupan nyataku—" seru Luhan tidak terima dengan usulan yang Sehun pikirkan itu.

"Memang iya, tapi itu hanya sementara karena aku mulai berfikir aku terlalu jauh menyakitimu dan mungkin masalah yang aku perbuat dengan melibatkanmu akan setara dengan masalah pertama kita, dan itu mungkin akan terdengar seperti—"

"Balas Dendam?" lanjut Luhan dan Sehun sedikit mengangguk ragu.

"Yaa, apapun itu sebutanmu." Ucap Sehun, "Dan jujur aku juga sudah bosan mendengarkan ceramahan Eomma ku terhadap tindakan—"

"Balas Dendammu?"

"Ya, balas dendamku padamu dan Eomma menginginkan aku untuk menyudahinya." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ohh sungguh Wanita yang sangat pengertian." Luhan masih tersenyum dan tanpa Sehun sadari bahwa matanya terus saja memperhatikan senyuman Luhan yang sangat menawan dan indah itu—sangat manis dan tulus, lelaki pucat itu belum pernah melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. "Lalu sampai kapan aku akan terus bertingkah sebagai 'tunangan' palsumu itu hmm?"

"Entahlah, namun aku yakin ini tidak akan lama—mungkin sampai satu bulan lagi maka aku akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada media, tentang ini!" jelas Sehun dengan ragu. Memangnya ia sudah siap mendengar kritikan? Oh itu bisa diatur kembali nanti.

"Kau gila!" pekik Luhan didekat telinga Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menutup telinganya.

"Kendalikan suaramu!"

"Uh! Kau gila jika menuntutku selama itu Oh! Dan satu minggu ini bersama denganmu adalah satu minggu paling mengerikan dalam hidupku kau tau!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sangat kesal namun Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan ucapan kasar pria cantik itu padanya—ia tidak ambil pusing tentang itu.

"Bisakah kau kendalikan suaramu itu Luhan! Kau membuatku tuli!" seru Sehun tidak kalah ketusnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menarik nafasnya. "Ya, aku membutuhkan mu selama itu karena aku dengar bahwa Irene akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi dan kau tau apa artinya itu eoh?!" delik Sehun. Kini Luhan yang tersenyum dengan sinis nya mendengar berita yang terlampau sangat duka didalam pendengaran Sehun namun sangat mengindahkan jika lelaki itu menderita didalam pikiran Luhan.

"O—oh!" ujar Luhan mencoba menstabilkan nada suaranya, "Tapi aku juga harus menuliskannya disetiap sudut kamar dan rumah serta otakmu itu bahwa. Aku. Bukan. Pelampiasamu." Luhan menekankan dikata-kata terakhirnya, "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai jika kau terus saja memperalat ku dengan menggunakanku semaumu dalam membandingkanku dengan Irenemu itu, perlu kau ingat dan garis bawahi bahwa kami berbeda. Aku dan Irene sangat berbeda Hun! Kita berbeda!" Jelas Luhan menekankan semua kalimatnya, Luhan mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan dan menaikkan alisnya setelahnya.

"Yayaya—tapi kau perlu tau juga bahwa kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menangis didalam pelukanku karena Kris atau Kaimu itu!" Sehun tidak ingin kalah dengan kalimat-kalimat Luhan yang sangat mengancam itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis didalam pelukanmu, lagipula kau yang memelukku terlebih dahulu!" Bela Luhan, tapi itu memang benar. "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku tidak suka kau berperilaku sangat berengsek seperti tadi malam."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" goda Sehun. Luhan langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan lelaki pucat itu sendirian disana, sudah bisa Luhan tebak kearah mana topik pembicaraan mereka jika pria cantik itu tetap saja berdiam disana. "Hey sweetheart! Jangan mengelaknya bahwa kau juga menginginkanku bersama denganmu tadi malam dan berakhir seperti itu!" teriak Sehun yang ikut bangkit dan mulai berjalan dibelakang Luhan.

"Diam kau Oh Idiot!" teriak Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"Berapa kali aku harus katakan bahwa namaku 'Sehun'!" teriak Sehun dan ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Luhan terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memandang kearah Sehun yang mengejarnya.

"Terserah apapun panggilanmu Idiot!"

"Hey Luhan!"

"Diam! Dan menjauhlah dariku!"

"Kau menerima tawaranku hey?!" teriak Sehun, dan sungguh beruntung karena disana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Diam!"

Sehun berlari kearah Luhan lalu menggendong Luhan diatas bahunya dengan berlari, dan sungguh berat badan Luhan tidak begitu terasa didalam gendongannya. Berapa memang berat pria rusa ini? Namun satu hal yang Sehun tau—tubuh Luhan sangat ramping dan juga mulus.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Luhan harus memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Matanya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang sangat mengganjal didalam hatinya yang terasa akan meluap begitu saja. Belum cukupkah selama bertahun-tahun ini dia selalu melakukan hal yang sangat membuat Luhan kehilangan kesabarannya. Belum cukupkah semua tahun itu?

"Dengar!" Luhan sudah bisa menilai kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorot mata lelaki didepannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayahnya sendiri, "Aku bukan budakmu! Aku bukan bank berjalanmu! Dan aku bukan sumber uangmu!" teriak Luhan didepan Yunho secara langsung, dan dengan reflek juga Yunho langsung menampar Luhan dengan sangat keras dan membuat pria mungil itu terhuyung kesamping.

Keadaan rumah mereka sudah sangat berantakan karena sedari tadi Yunho selalu saja membanting benda-benda yang bisa ia jamah dengan jemarinya. Tak kalah juga salah satu barang antik kesayangan ibunya, dan itu semakin membuat Luhan membenci lelaki itu—sangat mendasar didalam hatinya.

Yunho menjambak rambut Luhan dan sama sekali Luhan tidak memperlihatkan bahwa cengraman tangan itu terasa sangat pedas dan sakit dikulit kepalanya. Yang ia tau hanya lelaki itu musnah dalam kehidupannya—untuk selamanya. Kesabaran Luhan sudah habis karena terus saja memendam amarah yang menghilangkannya.

"Beraninya kau berteriak didepanku jalang!" ucap Yunho didepan wajah Luhan, "Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu hmm? Artis itu? Kai? Atau lelaki berengsek lainnya yang mengajarimu! Hah!" teriak Yunho. Luhan menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya setelah ia merasakan bahwa ia punya nyali untuk menatap mata tajam ayahnya itu.

"Tidak! Ada lelaki yang 'lebih' berengsek daripada mereka yang mengajariku!" gertak Luhan menjawabnya, Yunho menaikkan alisnya menandakan sebuah jawaban, "Ya. Kau sudah tau jawabanku bukan?" tanya Luhan, "Kau! Kau yang mengajariku berteriak didepanmu tadi! Mengucapkan kalimat kasar didepan wajahmu! Dan kau tentunya lebih berengsek daripada mereka yang kau sebutkan itu!"

Sebuah tamparan yang sudah pasti sangat membekas akan terlihat dikedua pipi—rahang dan beberapa goresan benda tajam didalam kulit mulus Luhan itu.

"Beraninya kau!" tangan Yunho sudah mengepal hendak menghantam tubuh Luhan lagi namun terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan, pria cantik itu sudah menangis sekarang, tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk namun ia tidak akan menampilkannya didepan lelaki itu, tidak untuk sekarang atau selamanya.

"Ya. Kau yang mengajariku memakai kalimat kotor! Kau yang mengajariku bertingkah seenaknya saja dan egois! Kau yang mengajariku untuk untuk bersikap jalang didepanmu! Kau yang menyebutku Jalang! Jika itu yang kau inginkan dalam mengajariku lebih lama lagi aku akan melakukannya! Menjadi jalang adalah hal yang mudah. Aku bisa melakukannya dalam hitungan detik! Tapi mendapatkan akal pikir sehat adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dalam hitungan tahun! Kau paham akan hal itu hah!" teriak Luhan dan lagi-lagi Yunho menamparnya dan kali ini membuat sudut bibir serta hidung Luhan berdarah. Pria mungil itu hanya tersenyum sinis memandang darah yang berada diatas telapak tangannya.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan semua itu didepanku!" teriak Yunho dengan suara bass nya yang sangat menggelegar dan terdengar seperti hantaman sebuah meteor dibumi. Mata lelaki itu sudah menyala dan penuh dengan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi hah?! Kau ingin aku menjadi jalang? Aku bisa mewujudkannya—tapi Ibu tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti itu! Ibu mengatakan bahwa aku harus mematuhuimu selama dia tidak ada! Tapi aku tidak bisa mematuhi keinginanmu dengan menjadikan diriku sendiri Jalang murahan! Wanita yang sudah mati itu tidak mengizinkanku! Wanita yang selalu kau sebut sudah mati itu tidak mengizinkanku menjadi seperti itu!" gertak Luhan dengan amarah yang sama-sama memuncak didalam hatinya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing dan berat.

"Diam!" teriaknya, lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan dalam, "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" dengan jarinya yang menunjuk Luhan hanya tertawa hambar melihatnya.

"Itu adalah suatu kehormatan yang sangat tinggi darimu! Terimakasih!" Luhan bangkit dari lantai itu, mengambil tasnya kembali dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah seperti neraka itu yang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai rumah.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kasarnya lalu tangannya kembali membanting gelas yang berada dimeja sebelahnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan amarah dan air matanya yang sudah memuncak itu meninggalkan rumah itu. Kepalanya sangat berat dan terasa sangat pusing, mungkin karena hantaman keras dari telapak tangan Ayahnya itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil hendak menabraknya.

Luhan langsung tersadar dan menatap kearah pengendara mobil itu yang mulai menggerutu dan keluar dari mobilnya, namun sosok pengendara itu yang semakin mendekatinya terlihat membuyar dan tidak lagi konstan, lalu semuanya gelap.

 _ **-PaparazXi-**_

"Dia mengalami hantaman yang sangat keras dikepalanya." Ujar seorang lelaki yang berprofersi sebagai Dokter itu kepada Sehun, "Dan lihat luka pada sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Aku sangat iba melihatnya."

Pandangan mata Sehun terarah menuju kearah sekujur tubuh Luhan yang sedikit memperlihatkan goresan serta luka lebam yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Apa dia akan segera sadar?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku harap begitu, dia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari persendian tulangnya. Dan segera berikan obat yang aku berikan jika ia merasakan nyeri itu." Sehun menatap pada dokter pribadyinya itu dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Sang dokter mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun ditemani oleh Seohyun—Eomma Sehun yang berdiri disamping putranya itu. Wanita itu mengantarkan dokter pribadi keluarga mereka sampai pintu utama sedangkan Sehun tetap menemani Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki pucat itu yang tadi hendak menabrak Luhan dan awalnya lelaki itu bertujuan untuk meminta jawaban dari Luhan namun ia sudah menjumpainya terlebih dahulu dengan keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkannya dirumah itu.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjangnya yang luas itu, menatap kearah luka-luka Luhan yang sangat terlihat dan mengerikan itu. Apakah ini yang rasanya neraka didalam rumah Luhan? Tentu saja ini jawabannya.

Wajah Luhan membiru dibeberapa tempat dan paling menonjol disekitar pipi dan rahang nya, tangan Sehun menyentuhnya dan menjauhkan tangannya lagi setelah Luhan mendesis didalam tidurnya. Lelaki pucat itu mengusapkan tangannya sendiri diwajahnya lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan dikamarnya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **:D**

* * *

TADAAAA! Kejutan(?) aku update langsung 2 hehehe. sekali lagi aku ngerasa kalo aku harus nuntasin remake ini dalam waktu yang lebih cepat/? faktornya buanyakk hehehe aku akan lanjut terus insyallah sampai selesai aamiinnnnn.


End file.
